


Lessons from Katherine

by ClairefromAyr



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairefromAyr/pseuds/ClairefromAyr
Summary: A little fun with our lovely Salvatores when they were human and being de-flowered by Katherine. What might she make them do to each other? M/M, incest, slash!





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine had beckoned Damon to her room, knowing full well that their father was dining out at the Lockwood's' that evening, so he had jumped at the opportunity to be with her. The thrill of being able to make love to her when they were unmarried was so scandalous, that it made it all the more exciting. The attractive ladies of Mystic Falls held no interest for him anymore, when he could have her like he wanted without all of the usual social norms and protocols. He had become addicted to her body and the freedom she gave him to explore it. Before Katherine, he hadn't known the touch of this kind of intimacy and he reeled from the sensation and explosiveness of it as she taught him how his body worked and how to use it to please her.

It was with his most recent carnal lessons in mind that he had entered her chamber, now free from servants at this hour and took in the sight of Stefan in her bed. He immediately fumed and gritted his teeth in anger that she would flaunt this in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked tightly as she got up from the bed in her bed clothes and smiled at him. He looked over at Stefan and saw that he was naked underneath. Evidently they had been intimate and he scowled as his cheeks glowed red, while Stefan looked on at him as though he was unaware he was there. He had been compelled. Strange how that realisation suddenly changed something in Damon. Stefan was young – too young for courting and he should not have been in this situation, let alone have been compelled by her. Something about that struck him as being a violation, much more than he had considered the other people she had compelled before him. He looked up at her accusatorily and took a step towards the bed. She stepped aside watching him as he leaned over, calling Stefan's name and touching his arm. Stefan looked towards him and smiled, breathing Damon's name in response. Damon looked back at her.

"Don't worry, he consented before I took him to bed. He was simply resistant to feeding until I calmed him a little." She explained, stepping into Damon's body and wrapping her arms around his neck seductively. Damon stared down into her eyes and could feel his anger fade as he softened and kissed her, hugging her warm body to his. She curled her fingers into his hair and he sighed into her mouth. He loved it when she touched him so delicately. She pulled back and looked up at him innocently.

"He is young and full of apprehensions. His innocence holds him back from what he wants. We can release him from that, just as I have released you." She stroked his hair as she spoke and he leaned into her fingers. He took in a shaky breath as she ghosted a kiss over his lips again.

"What do you mean?" Damon mumbled as she kissed his neck and he tilted his head to allow her to bite him, just as he was used to.

"I've taken his virtue, now you must do the same."

"What?" He pulled back, holding her at arms reach in shock.

"He wants you Damon. He's never understood how he feels, but watching us together has made him see it." Damon pushed her away from him, revolted at the idea and she blurred back to him scaring him into falling backwards against the wall.

"He's my brother Katherine. I know you want to be with him too but I will have no part in it." He said as his heart beat sped up in fear of her movements. She could be heartless and cruel when she wanted to be, he had seen her do it to others. Her expression softened and she stroked his face, trying to calm him as he breathed.

"I know you love him too, just like I do." She cooed and he gulped shaking his head. She was insane!

"Not like that…Katherine please, he's my brother." He pleaded now, seeing her resolute. He knew that she could easily make him do whatever she wanted, but she had always promised him that she loved him so much she would never do that to him. It had to be his choice. "Please…" he whispered and she sighed.

"So he is your brother…it won't matter when you are both like me. If I can't have you both, then I won't have either of you." She bit her lips and looked torn and regretful as he stared at her. Was she serious? Would she really leave him unless she could have Stefan too? She pulled away from him, wiping a tear from her cheek as she reached for her bodice. He watched her for a moment, unsure of whether she was being truthful or whether she was trying to trick him. She turned back to look at him resolutely and he gulped again.

"I have nowhere to go, but I can't stay here and not have you." She was serious. He went to her, hugging her to his chest in panic. "I love you so much Damon." She whispered and he found himself welling up. She wiped his tears as she pulled back from him again, looking over towards Stefan. Damon looked back at his little brother and shook his head.

"Is my love not enough?" He quizzed and she smiled.

"Why have one when I can have two? Why settle for making love just with me, when you can have everything?" She held his face tenderly. "He loves you. He wants you. We can show him what love is, how to use his body." She encouraged but she could see his hesitance. She beckoned him over to the bed and began to remove his clothing. He grabbed her hand to halt her as he shook his head wearily. She sighed and climbed onto the bed beside Stefan. Damon turned to watch them.

"Stefan…Damon is here. You can touch him now, he understands how you feel." She whispered as Damon held his breath and looked at Stefan. Stefan blinked and looked at him, sitting up slowly.

"Katherine what have you done?" Damon asked as he fought the desire to run from the room. She must have compelled him to feel this way. Stefan looked at him confidently as Katherine sat back on the pillows to watch.

"Stefan?" He asked and Stefan blushed, looking down at his hands shyly. Damon frowned at how Stefan- like his movements were. Normally when people were compelled, they were like zombies but Stefan's blushing made it seem more real.

"Damon, I…" Stefan said quietly, not looking him in the face as he stumbled trying to talk. He seemed so normal. Damon glanced over at Katherine who smiled back at him.

"I've told him how you feel about him Stefan. Show him." She encouraged as Damon became tense. Stefan looked at his face and bit his lip as Damon swallowed. Stefan moved forward slowly, his face scarlet as he breathed quickly, his heart thundering. Damon didn't know what to do. He seemed to be Stefan, but how could this be? He would know if Stefan had felt these feelings for him before. As Stefan moved nearer to him, the sheet covering his groin slipped away and Damon gasped to see that he had an erection.

"Stefan…" Damon uttered in shock but Stefan bit his lip and crawled over until they were face to face. Stefan reached up and put his hands on his shoulders. Damon searched his eyes looking for signs that he may still be compelled but all he saw were Stefan's green eyes staring back at him, full of innocence and trust. Stefan leaned forward achingly slowly as Damon held his breath in fear and Stefan pressed his lips to Damon's nervously. Damon had no idea what to do, he was so stunned this was happening. His lack of resistance urged Stefan's confidence a little and he deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to Damon's hair and curling his fingers in it as he kissed him.

Damon tried not to kiss back, but then he heard Katherine make a satisfied sound and he flashed his eyes over at her to see her smiling and relaxing as she enjoyed the show.

"Let us love you Damon." She whispered seductively and he felt Stefan sigh and scratch his finger nails into Damon's scalp. Against his better judgement he opened his mouth slightly and Stefan took charge, pushing his tongue inside as Damon closed his eyes, aided by Katherine whispering words of encouragement and arousal. Stefan's confidence was building as he pulled Damon into an embrace and Damon's head spun as he realised that this wasn't so different from kissing Katherine. He would have thought kissing another man would have been horrible but Stefan's lips were so soft and moving against his so passionately he relaxed and let himself get into the kiss. Stefan was making small whimpering sounds as they continued and Damon put his arms around his slender frame to hold him.

Stefan pulled back from his mouth breathing harshly, pupils wide as he looked at Damon's face. Damon looked at him guiltily. He shouldn't encourage this.

"I love you." Stefan whispered and kissed him quickly on the lips again, holding Damon's face as Damon tried to breathe.

"Stefan you can't…" Damon murmured in between Stefan's furious kisses. Stefan hadn't had much practise at kissing so he was putting his whole body into it as he attacked Damon's mouth. Damon pushed him away from him to stop the kissing and held his shoulders firmly. Stefan frowned pained.

"I've wanted to touch you for so long." Stefan said quietly, looking deep into Damon's eyes. Damon sighed a little frustrated and Stefan slowly placed his hands onto his chest, undoing a button on his shirt as he watched for Damon's response.

"No, Stefan this is wrong." Damon whined as he tried to stop Stefan's fingers. He felt weight on the bed behind him and he turned his head to see Katherine at his shoulder.

"No rules Damon. Don't take this from him, from us." She cooed and bit into his shoulder making him shudder. He let out a breath and leaned his head back into her as she sucked at the blood spilling. She cradled his head as he moaned at the sensation and nodded to Stefan to continue. Stefan quickly undid his buttons and slipped him from his shirt carefully as Katherine helped him. Between them both they manoeuvred Damon onto the bed fully onto his back as he moaned in rapture at her feeding. Once Stefan had removed all of his clothing, she pulled back from Damon's neck, licking over his shoulder as he sighed and relaxed into the bed beneath him. His eyes were clouded over with desire and he looked up at her.

"We will love each other from now on." She whispered in encouragement and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before guiding Stefan over to Damon's face again. Stefan looked down at him in pure love and adoration as Damon frowned a little, trying to clear his head. Stefan leaned down and kissed him eagerly and Damon realised he had no choice but to respond. This was what Katherine wanted and evidently Stefan wanted it too. He let Stefan put his tongue inside again as he tried to get the feel for how to kiss like this. He was a quick learner and held Damon around his chest pulling him upwards to deepen the kiss. Damon closed his eyes and surrendered as he felt Katherine's fingers stroke down his chest as Stefan held him. Stefan pulled away from his mouth as Katherine whispered in Stefan's ear and Damon sighed, feeling his body beginning to shiver.

Katherine was instructing Stefan on how to touch him and he couldn't help but give a little moan of pleasure as Katherine and Stefan both began to stroke over his skin lightly. Katherine had taught him how to please her so he knew just how good at this she was as she demonstrated how Stefan could use his tongue to stimulate Damon's nipples. Damon tilted up under her tongue and moaned as Stefan smiled excited by his response. Katherine placed a kiss on Stefan's lips and lay Stefan's hands onto Damon's body again, before drawing away from them and laying down to watch. Damon turned his head to look at her imploringly but he could see how much this was arousing her. He shook and let his mouth fall open when Stefan bit his nipple and turned his head back to watch Stefan again.

"Uhhhh." He moaned and Stefan grinned delighted and moved to the next nipple as he stroked his fingertips lightly down Damon's side. Damon panted a little and blushed at how absurd this was as he struggled, trying not to enjoy Stefan's touch so much.

"He's so soft." Stefan whispered in amazement as he slid his hands down over Damon's abdomen in wonder and Damon bit his lip shivering. "I thought he would feel harder…his muscle…" Stefan babbled and Katherine giggled. Stefan bent down and began to trail his tongue over the lines separating Damon's muscles and Damon gasped and writhed at the touch. Katherine was back and kissing his lips again as Stefan continued his exploration.

"Stop…" Damon whispered, feeling his self control lapse with each passing moment that Stefan drew nearer to his manhood. He was hard and he was scared of what Stefan might do. Damon looked to her desperately, pleadingly. He was still frightened of letting this go too far and she smiled sympathetically at him.

"You've been taught that this is a sin Damon. There is no sin when there is love like the three of us share. You are ours now."

Stefan stopped at Damon's manhood and Damon breathed in relief. Katherine looked down at Stefan in surprise and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know how to…" He stammered. Katherine smiled wickedly and Damon's breathing picked up again in fear. Stefan noticed and moved back up to look at Damon again, concerned.

"Can I touch you?"

"I can make you want him." She whispered and Damon immediately became frightened. He knew she could do it.

"You promised you'd never do that." He croaked, realising just how dangerous she could be and she shook her head sadly.

"Both of you or none of you." She reminded him and he clenched his eyes closed as he made a whimper. What had he gotten himself into? "You have no idea what we could do for you." She added, stroking his chest and taking a hold of Stefan's hand and placing it onto Damon's manhood.

Damon bit his lip and nodded, seeing the light return to Stefan's face in glee. Stefan smiled and pumped him with his hand. Damon leaned back on his elbows and tried to relax into it. Stefan knew what he was doing, more so that Katherine in this area due to his gender and Damon found himself enjoying it. He moaned and licked his lips as Stefan sped up. He could hear Katherine whispering in Stefan's ear again but this time he didn't care as he moaned again and flushed at the sensation. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth as he thrusted a little into Stefan's hand, before he felt the heat envelope him. He looked down and saw Katherine sucking him while Stefan watched entranced and he moaned again. Katherine slipped him out of her mouth much too quickly and he groaned at the loss of heat.

"Now you try." She guided Stefan and Stefan's expression became one of determination as he pumped Damon a few more times before taking him into his mouth. Damon gasped and grimaced as he fought with himself. Stefan all of people shouldn't be doing this! He opened his mouth to protest when Stefan ran his tongue over the opening of his manhood and he moaned breathlessly. Stefan held him, squeezing tightly as he delicately tasted the fluid emerging from him. Damon panted as he watched how erotic this was. Stefan slid his tongue under the head, feeling the difference in texture and blowing his breath across the skin, watching it swell further. He looked up and caught Damon's eyes as he licked his tongue up his length fully and Damon gasped again, watching as Stefan sucked him fully into his throat.

"Ahhh!" Damon panted as Stefan hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue, stroking him and trying to drain his seed at the same time. Katherine whispered words of encouragement and kissed Stefan's shoulder as she reached underneath and stroked Damon's inner thigh. It was sensation overload and Damon began to moan breathlessly and gyrate without control as Stefan clutched at his hips, pulling him in deeper. He could feel his climax as Stefan sucked determined. It felt as though Stefan was trying to eat him and it was so hot and confusing that Damon lost control and climaxed in his mouth loudly. Stefan struggled when his seed spilled into his mouth and he pulled away after a mouthful, swallowing with difficulty as the rest of Damon's seed spilled onto his stomach. Stefan breathed quickly, trying to regain composure as Katherine leaned into Damon's body and lapped at his stomach. He had never had such an amazing experience before as he fell back into the pillows and panted. Stefan wiped his mouth and sighed a little disappointed that he had pulled back too quickly but Katherine comforted him.

"Next time, take him in as far as you can and it will be easier." She advised and Damon put his arm over his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's head was spinning as he listened to Katherine describe how Stefan could satisfy his body. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He flinched when he felt hands glide up his chest and he daren't remove his arm to look at who his admirer was. He felt warm lips kiss up his chest and he tried to relax under the attention.

"My innocent one." Katherine purred and he realised that she was talking to him. He lifted his arm and opened his eyes as she dragged her chin up his body to his face. He instantly relaxed and brought his arms around her, kissing her softly as she fed her fingers into his hair.

"There's nothing to fear Damon. No need to hold back with us." She whispered and he gazed into her eyes trying to believe her. She smiled sympathetically and stroked his cheeks with her fingertips.

"You've been held back for so long by foolish rules and procedures. I live my life free from restrictions and you will too, with me and Stefan. We will have our every desire fulfilled and no one will be able to stop us." She smiled encouragingly and he found himself smiling at her words. All of his life he had felt like an outsider, desperately trying to please his father to no avail. He had worked hard, joined the army, obeyed social protocols and he was still treated as an inconvenience by Giuseppe. He had tried for a long time before he began to give up hoping and turned towards living as he saw fit. She lowered her head and captured his mouth again as he thought it all through. This woman was his salvation, perhaps he could share her if it meant that he could stay with her forever. He hummed into her mouth and let himself get carried away as she rolled them so that she was beneath. He took control, kissing her with passion as he felt himself grow hard again. Stefan's presence was absent from his mind as he sucked at her nipples and touched her like she had shown him. He descended to her groin and opened her legs excitedly, desperate to perform his abilities in this area. He had found the act confusing and frustrating at first, as he tried to figure out all of her sensitive spots. A woman's sexual organs were so different to a mans and at first he had been too frightened to try and fail in pleasuring her, but he was starting to become more confident as he let his mouth descent into her. Immediately she mewled and arched up into him as he gently stroked the outside of her thighs and inserted his tongue inside.

Her moans were satisfying to him and he grew more urgent in his ministrations. He wanted to claim her, make her his solely for this one moment. He opened his eyes as he felt Stefan move to his side in interest. Stefan was watching keenly and oddly, it made Damon feel a little more aroused as she writhed. This was what their relationship had always been, he and Stefan. He was older and more experienced in the ways of the world and he had always taught Stefan. The revulsion he had felt at Stefan's body pressed so close to him drifted further away from his mind as he allowed Stefan to move closer to him to watch what he was doing. Stefan took care not to touch him, feeling like it would make Damon uncomfortable, instead satisfying himself observing as Katherine fell apart under Damon's mouth. It was amazing to watch and he felt unbelievably turned on. Damon's cheeks were red and he pulled up for a minute to breathe as Katherine had an orgasm that made her clutch the sheets and gasp loudly. Stefan was awed and turned to Damon. Damon wiped his mouth on his arm and turned to look at him.

"Teach him Stefan." Katherine breathed and hummed happily as Damon considered it. Damon reached out and guided Stefan into his previous position and Stefan relaxed under his touch. He trusted Damon above anyone, worshipped him like a god and Damon could finally see that in his eyes now as Stefan looked to him for instruction. How had he missed that? Damon allowed Stefan to touch with his fingers first and explained how to touch her with his fingers and tongue as Stefan soaked up the advice like a sponge, staring wide eyed at Damon's mouth as he listened. He snapped back to attention as Damon touched him lightly on the shoulder, urging him to give it a try. Stefan felt butterflies filling his stomach. He didn't think he was going to be able to do what Damon had done. Damon had made it look so easy. He looked up at Katherine and she smiled in encouragement and he lowered his head, experimenting opening her folds with his tongue. The taste was strange but not unpleasant. The further he massaged with his tongue the more his thoughts began to dwell on the fact that Damon's mouth had been there and he grew hard as Damon continued to guide him and touch his shoulder. Katherine's moans weren't quite as audible and wild as they had been with Damon and he struggled as his mouth tired of the positioning. He pulled back disappointed, letting his jaw crack as he rubbed it and Damon chuckled behind him. He shot Damon a look of embarrassment and Damon gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and extended his fingers to brush against Katherine's swollen clitoris. She gasped and arched as he stroked his finger over it lightly as Stefan watched.

"It takes practice brother. You will get there. In the meantime you can use your fingers." Damon spoke into his ear and the hairs all of over Stefan's body stood on end. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to reel in his desire to throw Damon down and climb on top of him again. He opened his eyes, breathing slowly to calm himself as he watched Damon fingers play her like a harp. She moaned and bucked into him as he slid his fingers in deep inside and curled them up to hit her g-spot. She cried out in pleasure and panted and Stefan laughed in awe. Damon smiled at him knowingly and repeated the movement and she cried again.

"How are you doing that?" He gasped and Damon smirked. Damon pulled his fingers out and took Stefan's hand guiding Stefan's fingers inside of her.

"Bend your fingers up." Damon angled Stefan's hand slightly and Stefan did as he was told until Katherine whimpered and gyrated under him. He smiled fascinated and did it again a few more times until she was incoherent.

"Damon…" She begged and Damon removed Stefan's fingers and winked at him. Stefan moved out of the way to watch as he took in Damon's throbbing erection. He was so jealous of Katherine at that moment he almost scowled at her as Damon slid himself inside, filling her and making her sigh. Damon leaned up to kiss her and began a steady thrust that made her shake and moan. Damon owned her at this moment as she clutched at him, raising her legs around his back and clamping him onto her as he sped up. Stefan almost wanted to avert his eyes as he traced a trickle of sweat rolling down Damon's back. He wanted to touch him again, badly, but Damon needed time to adjust to all of this. Strange how easily he had accepted this idea of Katherine's when Damon, who was always the most radical of them was struggling. Damon moaned and it sent a shiver of sensation through Stefan's belly. He wanted to make Damon moan like that. Katherine reached out a hand for Stefan and pulled him closer to them as Damon lowered his head into the crook her neck and thrusted harder into her. Katherine tilted her neck up to Stefan's mouth and he kissed her. Damon didn't seem to mind as he moaned into her skin and allowed Stefan to place his hand on Damon's shoulder to get closer to her lips. Stefan kissed her passionately, urged on by Damon's breathing so near to his own face and she pulled back as she climaxed shakily under them both. Damon let out a high pitched sound that Stefan almost thought was pain until he realised that Damon had climaxed too. Damon melted into her small body and she hummed, stroking Stefan's face and tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Damon sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head towards Stefan as he relaxed and began to doze. Stefan reached over and tucked a lock of Damon's hair behind his ear and Damon opened his eyes sleepily and closed them again. This was good, it was progress. Stefan leaned in carefully, his heart in his mouth in fear and placed a small kiss onto the back of Damon's shoulder and he hummed and sighed as he fell into sleep.

When he sat back up, Katherine was smiling at him.

"He will come round. We just need to prove to him how much he is desired and loved." She whispered, stroking Damon's back as his eyes flickered dreamily.

"I used to watch him sleep when I was younger. He used to stay by my bed side until I fell asleep at nights, but sometimes he fell asleep first." Stefan reminisced. He reached out and stroked his fingers through Damon's hair.

"What if he hates me when he wakes up?" He swallowed, looking to her.

"We show him what he is missing." She said confidently. She tilted her pelvis upwards and Damon opened his eyes groggily as she motioned for him roll onto his side. He barely seemed aware as he did so, rolling to lie with his back facing them both as he fell back into slumber. She carefully rose and climbed over Stefan to wash herself and redress into her night clothes as Stefan watched unsure of whether he should leave. She motioned for him to take her place in the bed and he did so trying not to rouse Damon. Once he was behind him, he dragged the blankets up over them both and Damon automatically sighed and reached behind for his hand, bringing Stefan's arm around his stomach. Stefan knew that this movement was supposed to be for Katherine but he couldn't help himself as he relaxed into Damon's back and spooned him. He placed small kisses down his spine and Damon held his hand tighter in response. If only Damon was doing this in full knowledge of his bed fellow.

Katherine sighed happily at the touching scene and climbed in behind Stefan, spooning him as both she and Stefan allowed themselves to drift off comfortably.

When the morning rays shone through the window, Katherine sat bolt upright, realising how soon Emily would appear and dress her. Stefan awoke with her sudden movement and blinked rapidly, trying to recall where he was. The events of the previous evening came back to him in a rush and he bit his lip nervously as he looked down at Damon. In the night Damon had turned back around to face him and was still sleeping peacefully now. Stefan stroked his cheek and he stirred. Stefan withdrew his hand quickly as Katherine got out of the bed and locked the doors to prevent any servants entering unannounced. Damon yawned and opened his eyes lazily, to see Stefan looking down at him. It took a few seconds for his brain to connect what had happened before his eyes widened and he threw his arm over his face and groaned. Stefan deflated a little and moved away to find his clothing. Damon sat up blushing and slightly flustered as Stefan hurriedly pulled his clothes on and bolted out of the room. Katherine looked at him and sighed in disappointment.

"Don't hurt him Damon." She said and he almost wanted to laugh at the irony of her words. He frowned and she walked towards him trying to lighten the mood. "The more you share with him, the more I will share with you." She said seductively and that got his heart rate speeding up. There was more? He leaned into her kiss as she beckoned him from the bed, pulling his hands to get him up. She pulled back, indicating the clock on the mantel and his eyes widened in realisation. She held his face for a moment.

"No rules for us." She said and he nodded. She released him, handing him his clothing and helping him into his trousers before she had to push him out back towards his own room. Giuseppe would be expecting Damon to be ready to begin work in the lumber yard this morning. She smiled to herself as she heard him stumble back down the hall hurriedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercifully everyone managed to attend breakfast as scheduled, only to be informed that Giuseppe would be on business for a few days and would therefore be absent. It didn't escape Katherine's notice that Damon seemed to be both relieved and worried by this news, but aside from this no one acting out of the ordinary. Katherine had actually been even more charming than usual and had lustfully caught Damon's eye on several occasions, making his insides tingle. Stefan had acted normally too and Damon relaxed as the afternoon approached. He wanted to maintain normalcy in the house and so headed out for a ride on his horse. He was in the stable brushing his mare down when he heard Stefan calling him. He walked out to answer him and Stefan ran over to him with a huge grin on his face.

"Damon, look what father brought back from town!" He was so excited as he presented the football to him and Damon laughed as he took it in hand. He had learned to play a little football and had been promising he would teach Stefan for weeks now.

"You promised you'd teach me." Stefan pointed out and Damon smiled. This was good, good and normal brotherly bonding – unlike last night's debauchery.

"Ok, but you have to listen to me for a change." He joked as he ran off into the field, Stefan standing staring after him for a minute until he realised he was to follow. He ran after him gleefully and Damon threw the ball to him. He was a quick learner and managed to catch each time so Damon decided to make it a little harder as he swooped around him, blocking him as Stefan struggled to catch him. They were nothing if not competitive, so it was only a matter of time before they crashed into each other and landed painfully in a heap.

Damon laughed in glee on the ground, shaking Stefan with his chuckling as Stefan's groaned winded on top of him.

"You're a natural brother." Damon coughed at the weight of Stefan's body on him and opened his eyes to see Stefan's face. Stefan's face was so close to his in this position and suddenly he realised how dangerous this was. Stefan was blushing and looking down at him in desire as Damon's breathing moved him up and down. Damon drew in a breath of realisation as Stefan lowered his head a little nearer and looked down to his lips. Damon's voice evaporated as Stefan pressed his mouth over his gently and caressed his lips. Damon pushed him upwards immediately and Stefan sat up embarrassed at his loss of self control. He looked mortified. Damon still couldn't speak and Stefan got up and ran back into the house, leaving him there stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a strange introduction to incest and Damon closed his eyes as he felt confusion and elation battle each other out for dominance in his mind. He sat up slowly, staring after Stefan and chewed his lip. Katherine said she loved him, she wanted to be with him and turn him so he could be with her forever. She said she wanted Stefan too. She said Stefan loved him in a sexual way and now Damon had no doubt left in his mind that it was true. Stefan had practically declared himself body and soul to him the previous night and now this chaste kiss... What the hell was happening? How did a secret, exciting love affair with Katherine turn into an incestuous, homoerotic free for all? He shook his head as though he were having the conversation out loud. Stefan was still a boy, barely a man. He obviously didn't understand what he was feeling. He couldn't feel that way really, not towards another man. He had heard of this kind of thing happening - whispers of dalliances between men who were ill in the head. He didn't want to think of Stefan like that.

Stefan was so pure and innocent, he couldn't be mad. Katherine must have done something to him. He had no idea how to feel about that. His love for her consumed his every thought and he couldn't believe she would damage Stefan like this. He got up slowly, brushing himself off and returning to the stable. His mare was unhappy with his abandonment earlier and refused to heed his instructions, snorting loudly. He sighed to himself, feeling like a double failure today as he finished brushing her down and heading back into the house for dinner.

Dinner was terse at best and Damon thanked the gods that their father was absent as he would have demanded to know what was making both he and Stefan so sullen. Stefan didn't look at him for the entire duration and it made him twitchy. Katherine was charming as always and made particular effort to engage Stefan in conversation. Damon began to feel like a third wheel and he excused himself early to leave them chatting. He felt angry, jealous and hurt all at the same time and he didn't know what to do about it. He headed back up to his room and opened his secret supply of bourbon. He had been sneaking bottles in under his fathers' nose lately, enjoying the disobedience but right now what he sought was an escape from his mind constantly churning over unwelcome thoughts. Stefan had seemed so upset all through dinner. He'd never seen him that way before. The servants had believed him to be ailing and had fussed around him relentlessly, making Stefan grumpy and flustered at the attention.

Damon sat down by his window and looked out at the moon while he sipped his bourbon. He had wanted to ask his father's permission to ask for Katherine's hand before everything with Stefan had started and now he didn't know whether he should. He wanted her desperately but how could they function like this? He sat gazing at the moon as though it was crystal ball suspended in the sky, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, nervously hiding his glass and pushing the bottle of bourbon under his bed stealthily. Stefan entered pale and sweating as he wrung his hat through his hands nervously. For some reason Damon felt the need to stand up in greeting, perhaps it was just from raw adrenaline.

"Damon." His voice was so small and innocent. "Can I speak with you?" The frailty in his voice couldn't be easily ignored. Stefan looked as though he were in agony, dishevelled and lost as the light from the hallway cast him into silhouette. Damon nodded and Stefan closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about what happened, please forgive me." He was so emotional. Was he taking it all back? Damon frowned and waited for an explanation but Stefan merely stared at him in hope of understanding.

"It wasn't your fault. Katherine has ways of making people agreeable."

"No, it wasn't her fault. She has been such a comfort, helping me with this, please don't blame her." He seemed to be hyperventilating and Damon felt himself tense, wanting to go to him and hug him.

"How has she been helping you? By taking your virtue?" Damon felt himself grow jealous and angry at both of them suddenly – Katherine for not being satisfied by his love and for taking Stefan's innocence and Stefan for allowing her when he knew how much Damon felt for Katherine. Stefan closed his mouth and gulped as though he would vomit, his face paling as he looked at the ground.

"She's been trying to cure me." He whispered.

"What?" Stefan looked away from him and took a deep breath.

"Cure me of my thoughts about you." Stefan cringed waiting for Damon to show disgust and revulsion. Damon watched his face crumble as he spoke and he couldn't maintain the anger anymore. Stefan was hurting. They had always been so close since their mother had died. How could he stand by and be part of Stefan's suffering?

"Stefan, maybe there is a doctor who can help." Damon offered but Stefan looked at him fearfully.

"Please just say you forgive me for touching you. I couldn't help it." He stepped forward. "I couldn't bear it if you hated me brother." He gave a silent sob and Damon's heart broke. He opened his arms as he had done a thousand times before and Stefan rushed towards him, almost winding him as he crushed his arms around him, curling into him.

"I could never hate you Stefan." He hushed him as Stefan shook in his arms. He gave him a squeeze and then released him and Stefan stepped back giving him a watery smile. Damon returned it and Stefan nodded. Katherine said she would leave if she couldn't have them both. Damon would have to convince her that nothing would ever happen between he and Stefan. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her though and so he would have to allow her to see Stefan if she wanted too. He would rather that he monitor what was going on, on Stefan's behalf, than be in the dark. Stefan smiled again and left him to return to his bourbon. Damon returned to gazing at the moon for a little while, feeling much more relaxed than he had been. He wasn't sure how long he had remained there serenely when he heard unmistakeable sounds coming from Katherine's room down the hall. His heart jumped into his mouth and he approached the door listening to make sure if what he feared was actually true. It didn't take long for him to realise that indeed, Katherine and Stefan were having sex. He gripped his chest and laid his head against the cold wood of the door, feeling as though he could vomit. How could she flaunt this, knowing that he would be able to hear them? He opened his door in a rage and began walking towards her door, when he heard Stefan making climaxing sounds and calling his name. He stopped dead in his tracks as he listened again.

"Damon…" Stefan whispered in rapture and Damon felt his legs weaken beneath him to the extent where he had to hold the wall for support as he hurried back into his room. He panted feeling trapped and frightened as he brought the bourbon out from under the bed and took a swig of it to calm himself. He lay in his bed curled into himself, listening as Stefan eventually retired for the evening and passed his door on the way back to his chamber. Damon buried his face in his pillow tormented and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. His dreams were wrought with uncertainty and fear.

He was being chased through the woods on his mare and she kept taking him the wrong way, leading him back into danger no matter how hard he pushed her and gave her instructions. She ran on and fell into a river that pulled at her feet like quicksand and he had to jump from her back and pull himself along the bank back to safety. He stood up shakily and turned around in fear when he felt someone appear behind him. He drew out one of his father's pistols, ready for attack when he saw Stefan standing before him. Without thinking he shot the pistol by accident and Stefan screamed and fell to the ground.

"Stefan!" He shouted frantically and ran to him, lifting him into his lap and opening his shirt to see the wound. Stefan cried tears as Damon pressed his hand over the wound and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't hurt me Damon." Stefan beseeched and Damon kissed his forehead, holding him tightly as he looked around searching for his mare. He had to save Stefan! Stefan calmed under his touch and leaned upwards and kissed Damon's lips, catching Damon off guard. Damon pulled back and Stefan cried out in pain again as more blood spilled from under Damon's hands. Damon blinked confused and cupped Stefan's face in fear that Stefan was dying. Stefan looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please let me touch you?" Stefan begged trying to pull Damon down for another kiss as his blood seeped into Damon's clothes.

"Stefan!" Damon gasped in fear, holding Stefan firmer and frantically removing his own shirt and tearing it into a strip long enough to tie over Stefan's stomach wound. Stefan melted in his arms but watched him steadily as Damon bound him across his middle. Once he was finished Stefan suddenly pushed Damon off of him, grinning widely, despite the blood leaking from him. Damon fell onto his back with a huff and Stefan lay on top of him kissing him. Damon tried to fight him off but as Stefan's tongue searched his mouth and caressed him, Damon felt his resistance slip away. Stefan gently ran his fingers up and over Damon crotch and Damon gasped. Stefan unbuttoned his trousers and slipped his hand inside, beginning to tease Damon's shaft as Damon tilted into him. All Damon's worries over Stefan's wounds disappeared as Stefan quickened in his pumping movements and kissed him until he felt himself sink into the earth beneath him.

"I want you." Stefan grinned and Damon panted in fear as Stefan took control of his body, spreading his legs wide. When had he become naked? When had they both become naked? Damon tried to sit up to clear his head but Stefan pulled his legs up around his waist and pushed into Damon heatedly. Damon's whole body shook and he fell backwards moaning. This has to be a dream, this has to be a dream! Stefan's touches set his skin on fire and he gave in, letting Stefan consume him, rocking into him and making him beg for more as his mare stood on in the background calling out for him in fear.

Damon awoke with a start, sweating and aroused. He reached down and was repelled to realise that he had ejaculated in his sheets. He got up horrified and moved over to his washing basin, scrubbing himself down until his skin was pink. He leaned against the dresser and regulated his breathing as he pondered over the dream. It wasn't natural. What did it all mean – his mare, the fear and then shooting Stefan…? He shivered and dressed again as he caught a glimpse of the sun rising from his window. He shook himself off and decided to go out for a ride to chase away the effects of the dream before having to face Stefan at breakfast, but his plans were short lived when Stefan bumped right into him in the hallway, making him turn crimson.

"Morning." Stefan gave a short chuckle and Damon gave him a tight lipped smile in response as he tried not to visualise how Stefan had hovered over him, thrusting into him in the dream. A hint of confusion flickered across Stefan's face at Damon's blushing and Damon slapped him on the shoulder, before moving around him and descending the stairs. Breakfast was normal as Stefan chatted much brighter than the previous day, but Damon couldn't help but feel strange. He couldn't erase the dream from his mind and caught himself staring at Stefan on a few occasions remembering the vivid details. What the hell had brought on a dream like that? Katherine picked up on Damon's gazes a few times and raised her eyebrows at him. He was so glad when they were finished. He would take his mare out for a ride and clear his head as he had planned.

"Damon, can I ride with you today? There's still so much of your land I haven't seen." She smiled sweetly and he felt his spirit raised a little. He had thought that her affections were waning on account of her exclusion of him in the carnal activities last night. They rode for a while at a leisurely pace, his mare seemingly in a more forgiving mood that yesterday.

"Let's stop here for a while." Katherine shouted to him as they approached the stream and Damon's stomach churned uncomfortably. This was the set from his dream and it gave him a shiver that she would want to stop here. He begrudgingly dismounted and let his mare graze as he joined Katherine sitting on the ground.

"You heard us last night I presume?" She asked and he clenched his jaw. She nodded in understanding and took his hands in hers.

"How could you do that when you knew I could hear?" He asked, feeling his chest constrict. "Are you trying to punish me?" He could tell from her expression that she was hurt by his assumption and she held his hands tighter.

"Of course not. I love you."

"Then why?" He asked and she ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and kissed her back as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

"I did it for Stefan. He's hurting and he needs to release. Based on your attentions on him this morning I'm guessing you heard his declarations of love for you when he was inside of me." Damon tilted his chin to the ground and gulped, trying not to replay in his mind Stefan's whispers of his name as he climaxed.

"I can't stand by and let him suffer."

"Are you blaming me for his pain?" Damon frowned and she shook her head sympathetically.

"You could easily take it away though. If you just allow yourself to join us, to accept everything we want you to have. It's the only way to help him." She hypnotized and he directed his gaze towards the river as he struggled not to envision his dream again.

"I can't." He sighed feeling emotionally drained and she turned his face back towards her and cupped his cheeks.

"I can help you."

"You said you'd never…" He spluttered in fear and she put her finger over his lips to silence him.

"No compulsion. That doesn't mean that I can't help keep you relaxed. Once you relax you will enjoy it, I promise you. All of the fear you are feeling has been drilled into you by others. There's no need for it. You were afraid of me in the beginning and now look at how much you enjoy it when I feed from you. You could have everything Damon and Stefan would become a man under your guidance. He would be happy and cared for." She reasoned as he listened. He didn't know what to say in defence of himself and she smiled knowing that he was beginning to understand her logic. She pushed him gently onto his back and unbuttoned his trousers as he relaxed and closed his eyes. She pulled his member out and pumped him as he sighed in pleasure. Once he was hard she lifted her skirts and sat down on him. She was absent of underwear and he opened his eyes as she slid herself onto him with ease. He moaned at her heat and she placed her hands on his chest, stroking him as she moved. She was particularly good and angling her hips just I a way that made him crazy and he began to pant quickly as she worked him as she whispered down at him of all the things that Stefan could do for him. His dream came back to him again and he felt himself become more and more aroused as he reached his peak. He opened his eyes as he was climaxing and had to blink as he thought he would see Stefan staring down at him. He blinked again and she began to climax too. She stayed on him for a few minutes as they both caught their breath again and emptied him of his seed.

"I'll try it." He sighed and she beamed at him. She leaned down and kissed him fully before standing back up and straightening her skirts as he sat up lightheaded. She continued to smile widely and excitedly at him all through the ride back to the house and he smiled back a little less confidently. His stomach fluttered nervously as she dragged him up the stairs to Stefan's door and chapped. He took in a deep breath and held it as Stefan opened his door and looked to him.


	4. Chapter 4

They were both so adorable in their wariness of each other and she couldn't suppress her delight at that. Damon was visibly nervous and Stefan looked at him in such want. She had shared her ploy with Stefan on how to get Damon on board. Like Damon, Stefan did not want her to compel their behaviours. He wanted Damon to want him willingly, frightened that it would be a violation Damon might never forgive him for should he be a party to Katherine controlling his mind like that. The affection they shared was so protective and adorable, so she had promised him that she'd never compel him, but it wasn't cheating if she used some of her other charms surely? Drinking from Damon always made him spiral into lust and desperation and she frequently used it to get him fired up for repeat rounds once he had assured her that he was spent. Stefan on the other hand still feared the feeding. She just needed to show him how sensual it could be.

She began to disrobe, with Stefan helping to undo her corset and remove her hooped skirt and then lay down on Stefan's bed awaiting them both to join her. Both of their eyes roamed over her breasts hungrily and she smiled satisfied that although Stefan lusted most after Damon's body, at least he wanted her too. They looked at each other. They were both so skittish and nervous around each other's bodies now. She had noticed that they hadn't touched at all today and that was unusual for such close, boisterous brothers. It had always caught her attention how physical and comfortable they had always been with each other and now sadly it was strange for them. She would have to remedy that.

"My, my, look at you both. Anyone would have thought you were coming to me for punishment." Stefan looked at the ground and Damon blushed. She opened her arms and beckoned to them. They shot a look at each other again as they approached the bed.

"Stop worrying. We are not doing anything wrong." She looked from one to the other. "Take off your clothes." She said to them both as she sat back on the bed watching. They both looked at each other again and she sighed.

"Damon do you remember what it felt like to have Stefan's mouth on you?" She asked and he gulped as Stefan looked to him. "Remember the flick of his tongue as sucked you? It felt good didn't it? You wanted him to."

"I, I..." Damon stuttered feeling his neck turn red as Stefan eyed him.

She leaned up onto her knees and began to unbutton Damon's shirt as she whispered to him about how aroused it had made her as she watched Stefan touch him. His expression was torn and wrought with desire as he began to sweat under Stefan's gaze.

"You need to let go of the guilt. You can claim his body whenever you want, just like you do with mine." She turned to Stefan as she slipped Damon's clothing off. "Undress sweet Stefan. We have a few more lessons today." She grinned at him and she could see that he was full of desire already at the mention of Damon's memories. This whole experience had been so hard on him, considering that he worshipped Damon so much and had been permitted only a taste of what he wanted from him.

She beckoned them both onto the bed and lay between them. Damon draped his arm across her abdomen almost territorially and Stefan lay his head down facing them and watching. Katherine smiled up at Damon and he smiled back encouraged, leaning in to kiss her. Firstly she would have to make him feel comfortable. She could feel the tension in his muscles, as he knew Stefan was watching them. She tilted up into his kisses and dragged her mouth to his ear sensuously.

"Would you like me to relax you Damon?" She purred and he shivered, nodding. She kissed the skin of his neck and he leaned in further allowing her to bite his neck. He shuddered and made a small moan as she drank from him. She looked over to Stefan who was watching with fear and intrigue in his expression. He still feared feeding, so she was going to demonstrate how wonderful it could feel for him as she gently lapped at Damon's' neck and rolled them over so Damon was in between them both. Damon's eyes were closed peacefully and she pulled up, licking over his neck as he purred.

"Can you see how much he desires this Stefan? How good it feels?" She asked, reaching over and stroking Stefan's cheek. His pupils widened and he looked to Damon again as Damon opened his eyes dreamily. She smiled and lowered her head back into Damon's neck, whispering to him to let go as she began to drink from him again. Damon's mouth fell open and he moaned, flickering his eyes as he lost control of his vocal chords. Stefan blushed at the sounds he was making and could feel his interest grow as Damon panted her name and appeared to be feeling short bursts of climaxing sensations. He groaned and held her to him as Stefan watched his manhood awaken. She pulled up and licked his neck again before kissing him and letting him taste his own blood. Damon kissed back with fervour and sighed contently. She pulled back and stroked his face tenderly as she asked him if he was comfortable. He nodded happily and she smiled at Stefan beckoning him to kiss Damon.

Stefan stroked the side of Damon's cheek and Damon looked up at him. He still looked a little nervous but seemed quite sedated as he closed his eyes. Stefan leaned down and kissed him softly, not wanting to rush anything. He wanted Damon to consent. Damon responded to the kiss but didn't hold him as Stefan leaned over him and placed his arm over Damon's' waist to claim him. Damon's lips were so plump and moist from kisses that Stefan felt a tingle of pleasure at the sounds their kissing was making. Stefan hummed against his mouth and Damon opened his lips to let Stefan stroke inside with his tongue. Stefan was gentle and loving and felt himself relax too as Damon made a small sound of satisfaction and raised his hands up to hold Stefan lightly. Stefan pulled his mouth back and looked at his face adoringly. Damon opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you." Stefan whispered. "I want you." Damon blinked at him and his jaw tightened a little. Stefan turned as Katherine came up behind him and kissed his neck. Damon watched with pupils blown as Stefan leaned back into her.

"What would you like to do Stefan?" She whispered and Stefan looked towards Damon again in desire. Damon swallowed nervously.

"Can I make love to you Damon?" Stefan asked meekly and Damon felt himself tense, remembering his dream once more. He began to breathe faster as both Stefan and Katherine looked to him, awaiting his response. His heart was beating so loudly in his ears that he knew she could hear it. She reached around and stroked his arm soothingly as he gulped. He closed his eyes tightly for a minute, but opened them when Stefan suddenly moved away from him.

"He wants to show you how much he loves you. Don't break his heart." Katherine whispered into Damon's ear and he grunted. He could see Stefan's face drop as he realised that Damon didn't want him and it was the saddest thing Damon had ever seen.

"He doesn't want this Katherine. I will not force him." Stefan sighed and sat back looking grieved.

Katherine turned to Stefan and kissed him, placing his hand on her breast as Stefan tried to keep up with her kisses. Damon sat up slowly, groggily and watched them as Stefan tried to embrace her. He was young and inexperienced and Damon could tell how much she wanted to take over. It was arousing to watch, especially now that Stefan was consenting before his eyes and no longer compelled. They kissed for a few minutes as Damon caught his breath, before Stefan pulled back from her and looked towards Damon. Katherine smiled and looked at Damon too.

"We both want to have you." She stated and Stefan looked at him with such longing. He closed his eyes and felt his manhood hard in his hand. He stroked himself a few times, trying to calm down.

"Perhaps we need to take things at your pace Damon." Katherine suggested and Damon opened his eyes again. "You like it when Stefan kisses you?" Damon bit his lip and nodded, noticing Stefan brighten a little at his confession. "Then we start there. Guide him, tell him when you feel uncomfortable."

Damon looked to Stefan silently and Stefan moved to embrace him. Damon relaxed a little, resting his chin on Stefan's shoulder as Stefan traced circles onto his back with the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes and Stefan began to lay small kisses into his neck and shoulder. It felt sweet and nice and he relaxed further as Stefan continued to hold him and stroke his skin. Stefan moved his kisses up to Damon's ear and nibbled on his ear lobe as Damon felt his body shiver. Stefan's lips were so soft, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying this. Stefan pulled back and kissed his mouth slowly as though he was savouring him and Damon found himself stroking Stefan's back as he gave his mouth over to Stefan's tongue again. As their kissing grew more heated Stefan lay him back down and climbed on top of him. Damon jolted a little when he felt Stefan's erection pressed against him but Stefan didn't rub or try to push for more contact or friction. Damon let out a sigh and Stefan dragged his mouth down to his chest and suckled at his nipples. Clearly he had practised on Katherine because he seemed much more confident and Damon moaned, surprised at the improvement. Stefan bit his nipples again and he arched his back and gasped.

"Are you enjoying that?" Katherine whispered in his ear and he moaned in response as Stefan circled his tongue around the swollen tissue and made Damon squirm in pleasure. "Tell him." She pushed and Damon blushed as he tried to formulate a sentence.

"Uhhhhh…mmmmn." He uttered instead and Katherine giggled. "Feels good…" He sighed and Stefan placed a kiss on his breastbone lovingly. Stefan stroked over Damon's body, feeling every contour and bump as Damon's breathing became more flustered. Stefan began to cover his body in kisses and Damon hummed, becoming hard. Stefan ensured that he didn't tease Damon's erection as he kissed around his thighs, his hip bones and stomach. He loved every part of Damon's body and he was so elated that he was being given permission to do this. Damon began to sweat and shake as his manhood began to swell, leaking in need, but Stefan didn't force it.

"What do you want Damon? Tell him." Katherine purred and Damon whined, shivering and reaching for his manhood, squeezing and stroking it with his hand as Stefan licked the inside of his thigh.

"Stefan…" He breathed and Stefan felt his insides quiver at such a sound of arousal associated with his name. He looked up at Damon. His pupils were so huge it made his eyes look black. It looked as though Damon was struggling with asking for what he wanted. He watched silently as Damon blew out a breath and squeezed his manhood again. Say it Damon.

"Suck me." He finally whispered, flushing from embarrassment and desire as he opened his eyes again. He had that guilty look on his face once more but Stefan smiled none the less. He took him into his mouth, sucking at the tip to collect the juices spilling there as Damon's breathing came in pants. He was going to make sure he swallowed it all this time. He took him in as far as he could go and Damon moaned and tensed as he hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue to massage the tissue. He worked quickly and firmly, desperate to hear Damon climax again as he held Damon's bottom and squeezed it. Damon began to writhe and moan and placed his hands onto Stefan's head, trying to get inside of Stefan's mouth even deeper. Stefan felt himself gag a little but closed his eyes and relaxed his throat as Damon began to push up into him. Each breath escaping Damon's mouth now was turning Stefan on so much that he feared he might actually climax on himself. He traced his fingers round to massage Damon's testicles when he traced his finger over Damon's entrance by accident. Damon tensed and released his hold on Stefan's head. Stefan lifted his head, slipping his member out of his mouth as he looked up in question. Damon was panting and looked slightly shocked but aroused. Stefan circled his finger over the spot again and Damon shuddered. Stefan looked to Katherine who nodded, so he slowly pushed his fingertip against the hole. Damon jolted and gasped, gripping the sheets under him but he said nothing. Stefan pushed his finger inside, marvelling at the heat inside and Damon clenched his jaw and tensed again.

"I want to be inside of you." Stefan whispered, lost in the moment as he drew his finger back out and pushed in again. Damon jolted and groaned. Stefan thrusted his finger in a little faster this time and Damon frowned in lust but remained tense.

"Stop." Damon cried as Stefan tried to push another finger in and Stefan stopped, pausing with his fingers still in. "I can't." Damon said gulping and Stefan pulled his fingers out slowly. Katherine appeared at Damon's side and whispered to him of how amazing it would feel but he shook his head urgently and looked at Stefan. Damon was making the rules right now and he couldn't go against him. Damon looked at him with such conviction that Stefan gave him a knowing smile and leaned down to kiss Damon's stomach in acceptance. Stefan could see that Katherine was not as ready to give in on this lesson as she sighed in frustration. She seemed to be thinking and Stefan watched her in interest as a look of realisation dawned on her and she turned to Damon.

"It doesn't feel natural to you to open yourself like this for him. You have always been his protector. Giving up control will be hard for you." She said and Damon looked at her in confusion. "Touch him. Make him yours." She said and he looked down at Stefan. Stefan sat up, breathing in anticipation of her suggestion. It made sense that Damon wouldn't want to be vulnerable and taken by his ward. Damon was always the leader in their relationship, he should be the one to take charge here. Stefan's pulse shot up and his manhood swelled. Damon looked down at it as his face flushed. Stefan was prepared to beg now as the silence continued. God would do anything to have Damon claim him, anything! His feelings must have transmitted to his expression as Damon's face softened. He sat up and moved forward awkwardly towards Stefan as Stefan held his breath. Stefan felt his whole face burn with desire and Damon reached for his cheek and pulled him forward for a kiss. Damon was kissing him! Stefan almost sobbed into his mouth as Damon took control and pressed their bodies together, gently rolling Stefan under him. For the first time, Damon ran his hands over Stefan's body and Stefan felt like he might spill his seed right then. He wanted him so badly. Damon's eyes wandered over Stefan's soft skin as his mind ticked over with thoughts. Stefan whined as Damon stroked over his hip and Damon bit his lip. Stefan's manhood twitched and he thought he might explode.

"Damon please…" He whispered and opened his legs wider. Damon blushed and stroked his thumb over Stefan's anus. He leaned forward to look into Stefan's eyes and tried to slowly push himself inside. Stefan's whole body shuddered and he bit his lip as his features contorted. Damon stilled unsure as Stefan seemed to breathe in pain. Stefan yelped in surprise and pain as Damon removed himself completely and looked down at him.

"He is tight, that is why it is painful. You must relax him inside before you can push in." Katherine advised and he took in Stefan's expression of need. He reached down and pumped himself a few times, coating finger in his juices and reached down towards Stefan's entrance again. He hesitated, not wanting to put his fingers inside but Stefan made a sound of need and desire that made him feel like he had no choice. Stefan was hard and Damon had no idea what to do about that. He had never thought about it, never been interested in men before. He closed his eyes and slid his fingers in one at a time as Stefan moaned and moved around. It was strange to have so much control over someone's' body. Stefan was so tight inside that every movement Damon made with his fingers seemed to trigger a reaction from him. When Katherine had shown him how to do this to her, she had been so open and swollen. He had known exactly what to do with her clitoris, but now he had no idea.

Katherine placed her hand over his and guided his fingers in a thrusting motion that sent Stefan moaning and panting. The reaction was so audible that Damon actually gave a short laugh at the power this simple movement gave him.

"Damon…" Stefan whispered achingly and Damon looked up at him. Stefan really wanted this. Damon withdrew his fingers and sat up, placing his hands at either side of Stefan's head, as he would normally do and tried to push in once more. The angle was all wrong and he ended up brushing against Stefan's manhood, gasping at the sensation as Stefan looked up at him in awe. Katherine giggled and pulled Damon's hips back a little, dragging his hands down to above Stefan's abdomen this time and Damon took his manhood in hand and guided it towards Stefan's entrance, slipping the head inside slowly as he adjusted his body and sat up, holding Stefan's legs open wider. Stefan sucked in a huge breath and held it as Damon tried to slide in. It was much more difficult and tighter than with Katherine, but somehow the sensation was more intense and Damon bit his lip as he focussed on it. He could feel Stefan's muscles contract all around him and he sighed in wonder as he looked up at Stefan's face. Stefan still looked like he was in pain but he was breathing through it. Katherine moved to Stefan's side and kissed him, letting her tongue invade his mouth. This action actually loosened Stefan's insides a little and Damon pushed in a little bit more. Stefan groaned a little and Damon considered pulling out.

"It hurts." Stefan groaned and Damon stilled but Katherine took Stefan's erection in her hand and began to stroke it. Damon watched and felt himself become more aroused as Stefan moaned and his chest flushed. He tentatively moved in a little more again and this time he could feel Stefan relaxing. This was amazing.

"Damon is inside you Stefan." Katherine whispered and Stefan's breathing sped up. After a few minutes it actually felt as though Stefan was drawing him in with his muscles and Damon gasped once he was fully inside of him. He could feel everything, every movement, every heart beat, every breath Stefan took and it made him want more.

"It's just the same as always, just a little deeper and slower until he gets used to it." Katherine instructed and he blinked, having forgotten her presence for a moment as he began to thrust in and out slowly. The sensation was so intense Damon didn't think he would be able to hold off his climax for very long. Each time he drew out and pushed back in, it felt like Stefan was squeezing him all over again but this time Stefan wasn't in pain. Stefan was watching with wide eyes and red cheeks and it made it so much more intimate. Each time he thrust back in Stefan moaned and he became more confident as Stefan's body relaxed into him. He closed his eyes as he got into a rhythm. The squeezing of Stefan's muscles gave him little shocks as he moved and he moaned in bursts as they began to build into something more. Stefan began to pant his name and Katherine came behind him, kissing his neck and whispering lustful thoughts and instructions until he started to lose control. He wanted more and pulled Stefan's hips forward, plunging himself in deeper as Stefan climaxed around him and forced his eyes open at the sensation. Every spasm that Stefan reeled in pleasure from, Damon felt inside of him and his mouth fell open in wonder. Stefan was spent and gasping, which just made Damon feel more elated and aroused and he clutched onto Stefan's hips as he let go and spilled himself inside of him.

Damon lay forward exhausted against Stefan's' chest as they both breathed. Katherine climbed up the bed and lay on her side to admire them both. Eventually Damon lifted his head to look at her and she beamed at him.

"My Salvatore's. How beautiful you both are like this." Damon sat up slowly, looking down at Stefan as he processed everything. What had they done? Stefan looked up at him satisfied and smiled.

"I've wanted you for so long." He sighed and Damon bit his lip. Damon was speechless. He looked down at the sheets and noticed some blood. He frowned tracing it over to Stefan's entrance and he gasped, leaning forward and touching Stefan's legs delicately as he separated them to look. Stefan sat up and looked too.

"Stefan I'm sorry!" Damon stroked his knee as he realised that he had caused this and Katherine gave a giggle again.

"It's only a little blood. I can fix that." She said and crawled up to them. They both looked to her as she pulled her fingernail across both breasts, to let a small trail of blood escape and roll down her skin. Their eyes widened and she beckoned to them as they both leaned in to lick her breasts. She held them both in her embrace as they sucked at her bosom and she sighed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

As Damon dragged his tongue over her soft skin he could already feel her vibrating. He kissed her nipple and looked towards Stefan trying to catch his eye. Stefan was sucking on her other nipple distracted, so Damon had to poke him with his elbow. Stefan's eyes sprung open and he glanced at Damon as Damon began to push Katherine forward onto her back. Stefan got the message and helped him. She lay back happily as they went back to sucking at her breasts. Damon loved the shape and texture of her under his mouth. She had perfectly rounded breasts and he brought his hand up to cup one as he swirled his tongue. It was difficult sharing her body with Stefan as they kept bumping into each other accidently.

Stefan reached over as Damon leaned up to kiss Katherine's mouth and stroked down Damon's back, eliciting a strange electric shock to both of them. They both jumped and Stefan touched him again experimentally. He ran his hand down Damon's back and down to his bottom in a caress and Damon closed his eyes and leaned back into his touch. Katherine slung her arm around Damon's waist and pulled him back in towards her, kissing him ferociously to lay her claim to him as Stefan backed off getting the message. Katherine had said that she would help him with Damon but Stefan was to remain under no illusions that Damon was hers. It was a bitter pill to swallow but he couldn't complain. Damon had just been inside of him, making his toes curl and it would never have happened without her. He tried hard not to be jealous of how she was touching Damon now. She knew his body, what he liked and Stefan had so much to learn still.

Stefan turned his attention back to her as he tried to re-engage with them. She was wet and squirming as Damon slid his fingers into her gracefully. The same fingers that Stefan had felt inside of him.

"Stefan." Katherine called to him and he shook off his lust for Damon as she pulled him into her. She turned on her side and Damon fell behind, kissing her back and stroking over her hip as she ground her hips into Stefan. It only took a minute of running his fingertips over her body for him to remember how much he had enjoyed her body too. She was sublime. She gasped into Stefan's mouth and moved into him suddenly and he pulled up from her mouth in surprise. She began to shake and moan and Stefan realised that Damon had pushed into her from behind and was thrusting slowly. Stefan blinked in surprise and looked to Damon, but Damon was concentrating on not hurting her as he pushed in. Damon had been too tempted to discover if pushing into her anus would feel as pleasurable for him as it felt when he was inside Stefan. He let out a low moan as her body quickly accommodated him. Stefan felt jealousy strike him again and he lined himself up and pushed into her from the front as she whimpered in pleasure. It felt strange as they both moved inside of her. He could actually feel Damon through her small body and it spurred on his movements as Damon began to moan and give into her. Stefan kissed her mouth as she surrender to them both. Her head spinning as they filled her until there was no room left inside of her body that wasn't theirs. The bed beneath them creaked as they shook it in their movements and Stefan found himself having to hold onto Katherine's hips as Damon pounded harder and shook both she and Stefan. Katherine climaxed loudly and it set off a chain reaction in them as Stefan followed, unable to hold off as the excitement of feeling Damon thrust harder within the soft tissue of her insides, pressed against his manhood. Damon continued for another minute and then shuddered as he climaxed silently, his mouth at the back of her neck.

There was no doubt in any of them that they had to sleep now. Even Katherine's blood wouldn't rejuvenate them enough to perform again so quickly. Stefan's small bed creaked again as Damon and Stefan pulled out from her and lay holding her between them. Stefan grazed his hands over Damon's upon her stomach and Damon linked their fingers as he fell asleep. Stefan watched him sleep, pondering on what would happen now. Were the three of them a couple? Did Damon's willingness to let Stefan touch him mean that he was allowed to now or was it just for tonight? So many questions. He sighed and studied their interlinked fingers as he felt his eyes well up with tears. He wished they could stay like this and have no consequences. Katherine stroked her fingers through his hair and he leaned his face against her breast.

"Thank you." He sighed and she smiled to herself as he fell asleep too. She was going to have great fun enjoying them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days passed in normality as Giuseppe came home and vented his frustration over a business deal gone wrong. Stefan struggled to bite his tongue and not interfere as Giuseppe took his temper out on Damon, finding fault with everything he did or said. This was the way it had always been between them and Stefan tired of it, especially now that he and Damon had shared so much intimacy. In Damon's usual fashion he bore the rage and blame silently, shielding Stefan from it all as best he could. Damon holed himself up in the study, redoing paperwork fiercely until late into the nights and dragging himself from his bed before the sun was up to begin work just to keep Giuseppe from exploding and bringing Stefan in to help them. He didn't want Stefan to have to suffer the interchangeable moods of their father.

Stefan and Katherine watched as Damon sat through meals like a zombie, tired beyond belief and they could do nothing. All of the work meant that they had not been able to share their bed with Damon in days either and they were both becoming twitchy.

"Mr Salvatore are you unwell? Your colour is peculiar of late." Katherine enquired politely at breakfast that morning, trying to draw Giuseppe's attention to how beaten down Damon was. Giuseppe was always a good and courteous host towards her and explained how Damon's efforts to learn the family business were worthy of a little lethargy and pointedly cast a glance over at Damon. Damon gave as convincing a smile as he could and nodded in agreement as Stefan bit his tongue again.

"When he joins the confederate effort soon, he will be much more prepared for the harshness of life at war." Giuseppe added as he finished his porridge. Stefan choked on his mouthful and brought his napkin to his mouth to recover as Katherine kept her expression as light and cheerful as possible.

"Of course." She smiled.

The rest of the meal went on in silence as Stefan tried to put the image of Damon leaving for war out of his head. Giuseppe finished quickly and bowed to Katherine excusing his rudeness for leaving so abruptly but that he had business to attend to in town. She gave him a winning smile and a shy head tilt as he exited, before dropping it from her face entirely and looking to Damon.

"Perhaps you should take this opportunity to have a nap Mr Salvatore, while your father is occupied." Katherine suggested as the servants cleared the table. Damon simply nodded and rose to his feet to drag himself to his room. As he passed them Stefan rose also and put his hand on his back comfortingly.

"I will walk with you." Stefan offered and discretely supported Damon as they retired to his room. Once the door was closed Damon fell down into his chair and closed his eyes.

"This has to stop. I am going to speak with him." Stefan fumed.

"No, Stefan. Leave him be. I am alright." Damon sighed, rubbing his eyes. Stefan knelt down before him and stroked some hair from Damon's face aside.

"Do you feel ill?" Stefan whispered as he began to stroke the side of Damon's face. Damon looked down at him tiredly and shook his head as he took in the way Stefan was looking at him in love and concern. He took Stefan's hand from his face and squeezed it before standing up and moving to put a little space in between them. Stefan stood up and watched him clearing papers from his desk, fidgeting for something to do to dissipate the attention Stefan was focussing on him.

"You should sleep. I will occupy him if he comes back early." Stefan offered and Damon nodded, giving him a tired smile. Stefan leaned in towards him to help him out of shirt and braces but once again Damon caught his hands and sighed.

"Stefan." Damon shook his head and Stefan frowned.

"Don't you think we are beyond modesty brother?" Stefan said a little hurt and Damon looked at him sadly.

"Stefan, what we do with Katherine has to stay separate." He explained.

"Why? You know how I feel for you now. Why can't I touch you?"

"Because I don't want you to brother." Damon said and Stefan took a step back wounded. "This can't ever be more than she wants it to be. You know that deep down." Stefan's heart fell and he clenched his jaw as he tried to think of how to respond. He wanted to hurt him, punch his face or ribs and make him feel the pain he was going through. He wanted to scream at him about the hypocrisy of his logic, of his selfishness…but he couldn't hurt him physically. Damon already looked like a ghost before him, with his skin so pale and his features tired to the point of making his facial expressions so much plainer.

Adrenaline spiked in Stefan's blood and he threw himself at him, knocking them against the wall and began to kiss him fiercely as Damon struggled. Damon really was run down and tired as he struggled to no avail, when usually he was stronger than Stefan. Stefan took full advantage and embraced him, stroking his back and devouring his mouth until Damon stopped trying to put up a fight and let it happen. This kiss was different from any of the others they had shared – it wasn't loving and soft or passionate. It was primal and raw as Stefan bit Damon's lip and battled against his tongue. Their breathing came faster as their kissing became more heated and Stefan reached down and cupped Damon's manhood through his trousers making him jump in surprise. Damon tried to break his mouth away as Stefan stroked over the fabric at his groin but Stefan held him tighter and withdrew his hand when Damon made an angry sound.

Stefan softened his kisses a little, hoping to appease Damon's anger but Damon summoned the energy to push him from him and Stefan fell back a step. Damon was angry as his nostrils flared and his face flushed. Stefan should feel guilty but he didn't. He felt angry too, angry and aroused as they stared each other out.

"Get out!" Damon ordered angrily and Stefan blinked. Damon hadn't shown anger like this towards him before. Stefan studied his face and could see that Damon meant it and he backed away as Damon watched him. Stefan turned his back opening the door and looked over his shoulder at him. Damon remained still and watched him with a blank expression and he left closing the door behind him. As Stefan walked away to his room he thought on speaking with Katherine about what had happened, but something in his gut told him to leave her out of it. She didn't have to know everything that went on, Damon was his flesh and blood. He was more his than Katherine's and had been since the day Stefan was born. Katherine may be able to bed him and love him as much as Stefan did but she could never be connected to him like Stefan was though blood, bond and history.

Stefan sat down at his desk and opened a new journal that Giuseppe had brought back from his trip for him. Giuseppe had always said that Stefan could grow to be a great writer, a respected intellectual. He never really knew what to write about but at this moment he had to get his thoughts down. He was changing and he could feel it. A few weeks ago he had been a naïve, sexually inexperienced boy in love with his brother. Now he had had sex in a variety of forms and positions. He knew how to arouse both a man and a woman and his un-requited love had been satisfied to an extent. When Damon had kissed him and moved inside of him he thought he must be dreaming. It was perfect and now that he had tasted that touch from Damon, that willingness, he didn't want to stop at sharing it on Katherine's terms. He wasn't a boy any more. He was now a man and a man who knew what he wanted. It was both liberating and terrifying.

He wrote down every thought in his head, not realising how the hours had ticked past until he heard Giuseppe shouting. He stood quickly and went to his door. When had he returned home?

"You are a lazy, useless boy!" His voice boomed and Stefan's body flushed in apprehension. He hadn't heard Damon descend the stairs again he had been so occupied with his thoughts. He opened his door as he heard Damon mumble an apology half heartedly.

"What use are you to me when you cannot even do a days' work for lying around and feeling sorry for yourself. You'll never be the man of this house!" Stefan began to walk along the hallway as he listened. He was tired of this and Giuseppe was shouting so loudly that Katherine would hear. Giuseppe seemed to have dropped all pretence of manners.

"I don't want to be!" Damon shouted back and Stefan froze. Damon had never talked back before and Stefan grabbed the banister to the stairs as he heard a loud thud and a gasp. He darted down the stairs horrified to see Damon wipe his mouth of blood in shock as Giuseppe slammed his fist into his face for the second time.

"Father!" Stefan shouted and Giuseppe paused breathing harshly and looking up at him.

"This doesn't concern you Stefan, go back to your room."

"Father please!" Stefan begged and came down the rest of the stairs to Damon, placing his arm around Damon's back as Damon held his face in pain. Giuseppe shook his head in disgust at Stefan's tenderness towards Damon as Stefan pulled Damon to his side protectively.

"Are you going to beat me too father?" Stefan braved and Giuseppe snorted angrily. He straightened his posture and fixed his attire again as he seemed to calm.

"Don't waste your pity on him Stefan. He's never go to be the man you will become." Giuseppe turned on his heel and marched to his office slamming the door. Stefan turned to Damon to see his face and Damon winced as his Stefan touched his burst lip and bleeding nose.

"Come on." Stefan pulled him back to his room and poured some fresh water into his basin. Damon sat down silently, fighting tears as Stefan submerged a washcloth into the cold water and wrung it out, kneeling on the floor to attend to Damon's injuries. He was careful and gentle as he dabbed at Damon's mouth and nose, clearing away the traces of blood. He didn't react when a few stray tears landed on his hand, not wanting to make Damon feel weaker as a result of showing such obvious signs of distress.

"He's gone mad." Stefan mumbled as he rinsed the rag out and folded it into a pad that Damon could hold against his nose. Damon gave a mirthless chuckle and shook his head slowly.

"He has always been."

"He's never hit you before." Stefan patted his knee and Damon looked down at the floor. "Has he?" Stefan asked, feeling anxious at Damon's silence. Damon looked into his eyes and held his gaze as Stefan gasped in shock. He gripped Damon's knee tighter and felt himself boil with anger.

"When?"

"It's of no consequence now." Damon mumbled, wincing as his lip bled a little more.

"When? Why?" Stefan pressed and Damon sighed.

"When the colt broke its leg last year."

"But I was riding him. It was my fault he lost his footing. You weren't even there!" Stefan exclaimed and Damon sighed again and closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair in fatigue.

"You told him it was you that rode him." Stefan said and sat back on his ankles. "Why?"

"I would never let him touch you." Damon mumbled and Stefan's eyes filled with tears.

"And you can't understand why I love you?" Stefan's voice was laced with amazement. Damon grunted. "Do you want to sleep?" Damon nodded and Stefan rose to help him out of his chair. Damon put up no fight this time as Stefan helped him to undress down to his breeches and helped him into his bed. Damon closed his eyes and sank back into his pillow gratefully as Stefan tucked the blankets around him. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, returning the love and care that Damon always bestowed upon him when was ill and bedbound. Damon caught his arm as he moved away and opened his eyes.

"I love Katherine, Stefan." He mumbled and Stefan nodded in confusion. Damon gave a sigh and pulled Stefan back down to his mouth, kissing him gently to avoid hurting his swollen mouth. Stefan let Damon control the kiss in amazement and closed his eyes briefly to enjoy it. All too soon it was over and Damon was exhaling in tiredness. Stefan kissed his forehead again and left him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan had sat in his room for a little while trying to plan what to do about Giuseppe. He had to stop him beating Damon, torturing him. He couldn't believe that he hadn't known that it had happened before. Stefan had always known he was the favourite son, a title he didn't understand or deserve, but he had never thought that it would allude to punishment of this kind towards Damon. He could hear Giuseppe downstairs being brisk with the servants and he couldn't help but worry that he may come seeking Damon out and force him back to work today. Damon needed respite. Every time he thought he heard Giuseppe nearing the stairwell he stood up. In the end he decided just to go back into Damon's room. That way if Giuseppe did enter and try to drag Damon out of bed then he could stop him, reason with him.

He quietly sneaked in on tip toe so as not to disturb the sleeping Damon and sat by his bed. His face was bruised and swollen and looked painful. Stefan's heart squeezed. Katherine could fix that when she got back. Apparently she had had to leave for town to collect some dresses she was having made and to rendezvous with the upper class ladies of Mystic Falls in a social knitting group for the afternoon. When she got home she would be furious and Stefan would have to placate her. Damon grunted in his sleep and curled up into the foetal position. Stefan pulled the blankets aside and climbed in next to him, pulling him into a hug as Damon shivered against him. Damon accepted his embrace gladly and Stefan kissed the top of his head as Damon sighed and pressed his face into his chest. Damon was so cold, it must be from fatigue. He had barely eaten anything at breakfast and had worn himself out fighting with both he and Giuseppe. Stefan stroked his back slowly, now feeling guilty for forcing him up against a wall when Damon had clearly had other problems to deal with. At the time Stefan had thought that he needed to force some kind of reaction from him, show him that his ideas of keeping their sexual touches separate from the realities of their lives, was ludicrous. Little had Stefan known that Damon's primary motivation for the distance was to protect Stefan as usual. Stefan squeezed him again and heard Damon hum. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Damon again, enough was enough.

As the heat of Stefan's body began to send Damon even further into a deep sleep, Stefan felt his eyes closing also. Damon's breathing was hypnotising and calming as his felt his steady breath blow across the skin of his chest. He couldn't keep his eyes open after a while and drifted off to sleep. He wasn't sure how long it was before he had succumbed to tiredness until Damon touched his chest and it brought him round groggily. Damon was circling his fingertips over the exposed skin at the collarbone of Stefan's shirt and it sent waves of tingles down into Stefan's stomach. Was Damon awake? Stefan was scared to open his eyes lest he discover that Damon was dreaming of Katherine and therefore thought he was touching her. Instead Stefan let a low hum rumble through his throat and Damon stopped his movements. Disappointed Stefan finally opened his eyes. Damon was looking at his face and hadn't moved out of his arms.

"Are you ok?" Stefan whispered and Damon nodded, looking towards Stefan's mouth as he spoke. Why was he looking at him like that? Damon had been clear that his desire to touch Stefan was all just part of Katherine's wishes, not his own. It was so distracting as Stefan felt his loins heat up under the scrutiny. Damon bit his lip and winced as he remembered the cut over it. Stefan brought his thumb up to dab at it and Damon looked at his mouth again.

"What are you thinking?" Stefan braved as his heart picked up. The longer Damon looked at it him like that, the more Stefan was going to struggle not to kiss him.

"I want to kiss you." Damon whispered and Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"So do it." Stefan whispered holding his breath as Damon continued to ponder.

"Katherine isn't here." Damon said by way of an excuse and Stefan bit his lip.

"She wants us to have this remember?" Stefan gambled, knowing full well that Katherine's plans for them didn't actually involve her exclusion by any means, but he wanted this and he would lie and cheat to get Damon if he had to. Damon looked thoughtful at Stefan's comment.

"I'm sorry brother." Damon whispered and looked at his eyes as Stefan struggled with himself, thinking Damon was going to pull away, but instead Damon put his hand around Stefan's head and brought his mouth down towards his. Stefan had to be careful with his lip but Damon surrendered his mouth as best he could, opening to let Stefan push his tongue in. It was thrilling and taboo and it excited Stefan all the more knowing that Katherine would be mad if she knew that they weren't even thinking about her right now. He lost his mind as Damon stroked over his hip and he moaned into Damon's mouth. Having Damon's body folded into him was so enticing and he wanted to rid them of their clothes and share a moment together alone. God, how he would sell his soul to have Damon all to himself – to suck him, caress him, make love to him all night without having to share. As he fantasized about this scenario he grew hard in his trousers, but his plans to begin stroking Damon were short lived as he heard Damon's door open. They both pulled back in fear and shock to see Katherine looking at them not best pleased. She slammed the door behind her and entered the room.

"You are going to have to be careful boys. I've seen men strung up for less touching than I just observed." She said tightly and Damon sat up embarrassed at having been caught out. She scowled at Stefan for a minute before she noticed Damon's face. She rushed to him in a blur that made both of them jump, as she reached for his face to inspect him.

"What happened?" She growled and Damon caught her hand gently.

"It's nothing. I was careless." Damon hushed and Stefan exhaled loudly as he got out of the bed and straightened himself. Katherine looked to Stefan enquiringly.

"It was father." Stefan said as Damon shot him a warning look. Katherine gritted her teeth and rushed past them both on her way out of the room. Damon called after her in fear and Stefan ran after her.

She went straight into the office to Giuseppe and held him by his throat against a wall as he looked at her in terror. She bore her fangs angrily, aiming to rip his throat out when Stefan caught up with her and shouted.

"Please Katherine!"

She growled unhappily and reined her desire to kill him back in as she widened her pupils and he was caught in her gaze. She told him that anytime he tried to beat Damon again that he would give himself a heart attack and drop dead, leaving Damon all of his fortune. She was clever. She knew that Damon becoming the owner of his properties, of inheriting everything he considered Damon to be unworthy of, was Giuseppe's biggest fear and it lended credence in his mind to her compulsion. She released him and let him fall to the floor before grabbing Stefan and blurring from the room, to leave Giuseppe confused and shaken as to how he had fallen over.

Stefan felt his stomach flip as she blurred them back upstairs to Damon, who was trying to dress hurriedly. She pushed Stefan down on the bed as he huffed from the force and returned her attentions to Damon. Her whole demeanour changed as she went to him and held his face tenderly.

"Did you hurt him?" Damon worried and she shook her head.

"He will not touch you again." She said firmly and Damon relaxed as she stroked his cheek. She leaned in and kissed him and he enfolded her into his arms. She pulled back and bit into her wrist, holding it out to him. Stefan watched, intrigued as always as Damon brought her wrist to his mouth and sucked, closing his eyes. She hummed and stroked his hair with her other hand as Damon slurped, trying to catch every droplet from her. It was erotic to watch and he wished he could do that for Damon too. Could ease his pain and take away his injuries by a simple action like this. Her mood was much improved by the time Damon raised his head and brought his handkerchief to his lips to blot the remaining blood from them. Stefan stood up again in wonder and approached slowly to watch as Damon's bruises and cuts started to fade and disappear. Katherine had told him how her blood could do this but he'd never actually seen it. He gasped in wonder and reached out for Damon as it happened and Katherine smiled proudly. Damon touched his own lip and Stefan tilted his face to check that all the bruises were indeed gone.

"Amazing!" Stefan smiled elated and looked to her. Damon stood a little straighter and touched his face for swelling and smiled too. She pulled them both towards her into a hug and they lay their heads on her small shoulders.

"You are both mine and I will not have you blemished." She whispered and kissed the side of their faces one after the other. Stefan felt a little guilty at having tried to steal Damon for himself earlier now, especially since she was being so tender. She released them and clicked her tongue before walking to the door and locking it mischievously. She turned back to them.

"Seeing as you started without me, I think I deserve a little attention." She grinned and they smiled relieved that she wasn't angry. "Strip and lie down. Today I will have my way with you both. You are not allowed to touch each other." She smiled excitedly and Stefan gulped, wondering whether she was serious. He didn't know if he could do that, with Damon naked so close to him. He had to try and give her this, lest incur her wrath and jealously. Damon began to undress again, still touching his face occasionally in mirth and Stefan quickly followed suit until they were both naked. Damon moved to the bed, pulling back the blankets and climbed inside. Stefan took a deep breath and climbed in after him, trying his best not to reach out and pull Damon closer. Damon looked at him nervously as they both realised this may be a little more difficult than they had thought. The longer they lay there, the harder it was going to be. Katherine watched them and smiled vindictively.

"If you touch each other I will deny you your orgasm." She instructed and they both grimaced at the thought. She seemed to be enjoying this too much as she took her time undressing, humming to herself as she strolled around the room. Stefan could feel Damon's body heat reaching him and he glanced over to see how flushed Damon's face was. It was torture! His fingers began to twitch, wanting to discretely reach Damon's under the covers. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but Damon's proximity. Damon turned his back to him and Stefan smiled a little in the knowledge that Damon was also being affected. Katherine finally approached the bed and smirked at how uncomfortable they both looked.

"Stefan, we have a new lesson." She said and Damon turned back onto his back in curiosity. "Stand up." She ordered and he got out of bed and stood before her. He was hard from being so close to Damon and she smiled, taking it in hand as he shivered.

"We will make love standing."

"How?" Stefan frowned at her and she smiled.

"Pick me up." Stefan thought for a moment and lifted her so that her legs were around his middle. Realisation dawned on him and he struggled to enter her, supporting her weight with only one arm as he tried to guide his way into her.

"Use the wall Stefan." He heard Damon suggest and he walked awkwardly to the wall, relaxing as some of her weight was suspended and he entered her. He held her by her hips and thrust up into her. It was still a little awkward but it felt good so he began to get a rhythm going. An advantage to this position was the closeness of her breasts to his mouth and he leaned in and suckled as he moved within her. Katherine moaned and looked over at Damon. Damon was watching heatedly and touching himself in time with Stefan's thrusts and it made her hotter. She smiled pleased until she saw Damon's attentions focus on Stefan's bottom as he flexed his hips into her. Damon was being aroused by Stefan as much as her and although she had wanted that, it made her a little peeved. Was Damon's imagining himself with Stefan or her as he pumped himself? She didn't know. Stefan began to moan and lose his rhythm a little and she knew he was close, so she bit into his neck and he yelped. Stefan was still fearful and although she knew he would reel from pleasure she also wanted to punish him for Damon's attention. Stefan panted and tensed at the pain and she was glad it hurt. Damon began to pant as he watched her drink and she growled happily as she realised that that was something Damon lusted after that Stefan couldn't give him. Stefan exploded inside of her, grabbing her bottom and squeezing as he emptied himself into her and she licked over her bite marks satisfied. She had not climaxed but that wasn't why she had wanted to do this. She had to reinforce her role as the teacher and dominant partner in this game. She unwrapped her legs from Stefan and he let her slide down his body and lean into her as he breathed.

She kissed his mouth and moved away back towards Damon, who was sweating and panting as he gyrated into his hand.

"Stop." She commanded and he groaned. She shot him a look of authority and he grimaced as he released his aching erection. He had been so close and it hurt to stop now. She was going to show him who was in control here. She pulled the blankets back and smiled at how aroused he was. She crawled over him seductively and purred in his ear.

"I'm a little put out Damon. I don't think you want me anymore." She stroked her hand up his body, just touching his skin and no more and he moaned. "Do you want me?"

"Katherine…" He moaned and she smiled. She leaned down and kissed his neck, grazing her fangs over his favourite spot and he leaned up wanting her to bite. She pulled back and rubbed her nose over his. He panted in need for her touch and she stroked down his stomach, separating his legs as she kissed her way down to his inner thigh. His manhood twitched next to her cheek and she giggled, running her tongue under his scrotum and up to his hip bone. He whined and she bore her fangs again as she traced the femoral artery high in his thigh, just next to his throbbing member.

"Maybe you want Stefan to suck you instead. I know how you like his little virginal mouth." She raised her eyebrows and Damon frowned in lust and confusion. "Or maybe you want him to do this?" She pushed her finger inside of his entrance and he gasped and moaned. Stefan was watching with his heart in his mouth as he leaned back against the wall. What was she doing?

"So many ways to pleasure you Damon. Which do you want?" She purred as she licked the fluid from the tip of his erection.

"Uhhhh…" He breathed and she dragged her breasts up his body until she could whisper in his ear.

"What do you want Damon?" She licked his neck again, dragging her teeth down his skin.

"Bite me. Please, Katherine…" He whispered full of need and she felt victorious. She bit into his neck and he moaned and gyrated instantly. He was shaking and close to orgasm and she wanted to make it last so she drank only a small amount before pulling up. He made a small sound of protest and frowned at her desperately but she smiled and licked up his throat slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want Stefan to fill you?" She asked sweetly and Damon panted, fighting with his desires. He caught Stefan's eyes as Stefan watched from the exclusion of the bed and he squeezed his eyes shut as she gyrated against him.

"Uh, uhhh…" He gasped trying to respond as she moved.

"Don't you want Stefan inside of you, his strong, hard length pushing into you?" She began to thrust her finger inside of him again and he writhed.

"Uhhhh, Katherine stop…" He whined, feeling torn.

"Or do you want this?" She pulled her finger out of his entrance and lowered her head to his thigh, delicately biting into his artery and pulling out a mouthful. He bucked up into her mouth as his manhood leaked more fluid and he cried in ecstasy. She knew he couldn't resist this, he loved her bite, the pleasure it gave him.

"Yes, yes…yes…" He panted and she smiled against his skin, holding his legs wider as she began to drink from him. He became wild, tossing his head and moaning out of control and she pulled up licking her lips as he growled and pulled her onto his erection, sliding her body down hurriedly as he began to thrust up desperately. She was still sensitive inside from Stefan's effort and she moaned loudly as he lost himself completely and fucked her as hard and fast as he could. She climaxed loudly, impressed at his roughness and he fell apart too, gasping for ages to bring down his heartbeat. She could tell he hadn't had such an intense orgasm with her before. He was learning how to take control that little bit more, now that he was feeling more confident with her. She wanted to encourage it. Up until this point he had always made love to her, but this time he had fucked her vigorously and she wanted more. She turned her head to Stefan pointedly to demonstrate her victory but her face softened a little as she saw pain on his face. She sighed. She kept forgetting how young he was, how inexperienced and in love. It pulled at heartstrings that she hadn't thought she possessed. She had made it clear that Damon would always choose her over him, but she didn't want Stefan to stop trying to please her either. She could see now that breaking him like this would not help her cause. She pondered on it for a moment as she climbed off of Damon.

"Why are you over there sweet Stefan? Come and join us." She said, trying to sound as surprised as possible at his distance from them. He walked over to the bed sullenly and climbed in, faking a smile as Damon looked to him and breathed. She climbed into Stefan's lap and kissed him.

"My beautiful one. You did very well. Would you like to touch Damon now?" She whispered and he studied her, unsure of whether she was being sincere.

"I can't." Damon sighed in exhaustion and she smiled towards him.

"Stefan still has a few lessons left to learn that you could help him with." Damon groaned in tiredness, believing he would have to perform again and Stefan bit his lip in anticipation. Damon seemed to only be objecting because he was spent. Did that mean he wanted to be with him though? He felt a hint of competition begin to rise in him as he thought on Katherine's teasing of Damon over whom he wanted to please him. Stefan nodded.

"I want to be inside of him. I want to know what it feels like." Stefan said confidently and Damon looked at him. Stefan searched his eyes for the usual fear he displayed. "Please Damon." Stefan whispered. Katherine slid off of his lap watching and Stefan climbed slowly on top of Damon, lightly stroking over Damon's abdomen. Damon stared up at him thinking.

"Please Damon." Stefan whispered again.

"Ok." Damon whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes?" Stefan asked in amazement as he stroked Damon's cheek. He had to know that this wasn't a dream. He had to know that Damon wanted this. Damon licked his lips slowly and closed his eyes to refocus as Stefan's gaze burned into him.

"Yes." He whispered, his cheeks flushing as Stefan laughed in relief and excitement. Stefan leaned down and began to devour his mouth passionately as Damon tried to breathe and hold him. Stefan's excitement was making him feel aroused and sure in this decision. They had already crossed so many lines of normal brother behaviour, there was no point in stopping now. Stefan roamed his hands all over Damon's body as he kissed Damon until they were both gasping for air and sweating. Stefan finally had Damon where he wanted him, finally had him ready and willing and panting beneath him. His veins pulsed with adrenaline as he considered what to do next. If this was going to be the only time they would have this together then he wanted it to be good and special. He wanted to make love, make Damon moan and cry and cum like he never had before. A little voice in his head told him to best Katherine's effort today. He had never seen Damon in so much ecstasy as he had pounded her and he wanted to give Damon that much pleasure.

Stefan traced his fingers over the bites Katherine had left on Damon's neck and leaned down to lick at them. Damon didn't moan like he did with Katherine but he still shivered. It was strange to taste Damon's blood and Stefan wasn't sure whether he liked it so he ran his tongue over Damon's shoulder, playfully biting his bicep as Damon chuckled. Perhaps Stefan's approach could be more playful rather than seductive. He dragged his fingers up Damon's side and he tensed as he was sensitive there as Stefan blew a breath across his neck until the hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end. Stefan kissed his way back to Damon's neck and blew across his neck again as Damon shivered. Stefan bit his neck gently and stroked along his ribs while gyrating a little against Damon's groin. The sensations made Damon shudder and take in a breath.

"I want to eat you." Stefan whispered into his ear and Damon tilted into his groin reflexively. Stefan smiled and bit Damon's collarbone a little harder, making Damon bit his lip. Damon really did like pain. Stefan wasn't sure what to do with that knowledge though, he didn't want to hurt him. As Stefan bit along his collarbone he considered what to do next. He had already worked Damon's nipples thoroughly the last time they had touched and he knew Damon liked that, but what else could he do?

"Suck him Stefan." He heard Katherine suggest but he didn't want to go straight to the instant gratification of that act. He wanted to worship every patch on Damon's body. He licked up the entirety of Damon's chest in a straight line as Damon squirmed and then he brought his lips to just above Damon's nipples, almost but not quite touching and he blew a breath over them. Gooseflesh crept up all over Damon's body and his nipples stood erect. Damon drew in a breath and Stefan whispered against his neck, taking time to lick over the skin there before he spoke, blowing his words across the exposed skin there too.

"Do you like that?" Damon hummed, reaching out to hold Stefan. Stefan kissed his mouth again, stroking his fingertips up and down the inside of Damon's thigh leisurely. Damon had no more to give and his manhood stayed soft as he was stimulated but Stefan didn't mind. Damon had already experienced Stefan's mouth down there. This was going to be different.

"Uhhhhh." Damon moaned croakily as Stefan continued to tickle him with his fingers and dance his lips around his skin, even descending to the inside of Damon's arms and licking there. Everywhere that no one really touched, Stefan went to and sucked or licked or bit teasingly until Damon's whole body felt alive and awake to the attention. Stefan was down at Damon's toes sucking when Damon finally whined at him, begging for more. Stefan raised his head knowingly and crawled in between Damon's legs. Damon sat up, cushioning himself with a pillow as he watched. When Damon had prepared Stefan it had taken a few fingers before he was stretched enough to enter and it still hurt a lot when he pushed in. He didn't want pain for Damon at all. He chewed his lip as he traced his fingers over Damon's soft member. Although Damon wasn't hard he still seemed to have a reaction to the light touch and he hummed and fluttered his eyes closed. Stefan reached down to pump himself as Damon had done, collecting the fluid emerging so that he could try to lubricate Damon's entrance. He leaned towards it and stopped as Damon inhaled sharply. Damon was afraid still. Stefan grabbed a pillow from beside Katherine who was watching intently, impressed at Stefan's restraint and placed it under Damon's bottom. Damon opened his legs wide but braced himself for pain. Stefan surprised him by lifting Damon's legs a little so that Stefan could slide his hands under his bottom and hold him as he licked over his entrance.

Stefan had no idea what he was doing but he figured that it couldn't be that different from what they had done to Katherine to prepare her for penetration. Damon gasped as he licked it with more pressure this time.

"What are you doing?" Damon gasped again and Stefan ignored him, circling his tongue around the hole. "Ahhh!" Damon sounded again, tensing but Stefan could feel that he was on to something. He pushed his tongue against the opening and it pushed inwards, letting his tongue slide inside. Damon gasped and moaned sharply as he circled his tongue inside of him as best as the tightness would allow. As Stefan brought his tongue out, he pushed back in again to test the contraction and was pleased when he could get back inside again easily. His saliva seemed to be helping so he began to coat Damon's insides and the outside of his entrance with as much saliva as he could muster while Damon wriggled and breathed. Once Stefan's mouth and chin were covered in saliva and he could get his tongue fully inside he began to thrust in and out, stretching the hole inside with his tongue movements as Damon lost his mind moaning and trying to clutch at Stefan. Stefan was enjoying the power so much he got carried away and pushed deeper until he heard Damon beginning to say his name in need repeatedly. He pulled his mouth away and kissed his manhood, taking it in his mouth anyway despite its unresponsiveness.

"Stefan please!" Damon panted and Stefan bit against his thigh, leaving teeth marks as Damon cried in want. He lined himself up and pushed slowly into him. All of his saliva helped thoroughly as Damon seemed to be only a little uncomfortable. Stefan rubbed gently in and out to settle Damon's muscles as he pushed in farther and farther until he was fully inside. Damon looked down in wonder at the sensation without searing pain being a factor. Stefan began to thrust as they stared at each other, reading every facial twitch or expression. Damon struggled a little with how odd and alien it was to have something pushed inside of him but seeing Stefan's pleasure at how tight everything was reminded him of the sensation of being on top and he relaxed. Stefan face was arousing enough as he tried to stay collected and calm but couldn't as he felt the rush of sensations vibrating through him. Damon deliberately moaned a little louder to turn Stefan on more and Stefan looked at him and drew a determined expression. A spark of excitement shot through Damon's stomach at Stefan's face and he knew that Stefan was going to ruin him now. Stefan was always competitive and focussed when he set his mind to something and Damon had just kicked it off. Damon opened his mouth to breathe as Stefan thrusted a few times harder than before and took his breath away. It appeared as though Stefan was on a mission and Damon lay back down waiting for the explosion.

Stefan thrusted quickly and forcefully and Damon blinked with every jolt of his body on the mattress. It felt good in a strange way that he couldn't put his finger on and he looked to Katherine who was now touching herself to his amazement. She seemed focussed on what Stefan was doing to and Damon smiled to himself at her arousal. Stefan suddenly lifted his legs higher and Damon tried to sit up, when Stefan pushed on his stomach making him jump at a sharp sensation inside of him. Stefan was still buried in him and he blinked wondering what had happened to make him feel the sharp tingle. Stefan lifted his legs even higher and he fell backwards in confusion as to what Stefan was doing. Stefan hung Damon's knees over his shoulders as Damon struggled to relax in this position.

"Stefan!" He cried, feeling stretched out and off balance, but Stefan shot him a smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Damon's eyes bulged at the pressure of being bent in this way but he soon stopped grumbling when Stefan began to kiss him and rock into him. Stefan was in unbelievably deep and Damon almost couldn't stand it. Damon grunted every time Stefan pushed fully back inside and he hung onto Stefan's back tightly for support.

"Stefan this is too deep. Stefan…" He whispered but Stefan was moaning and thrusting faster now and couldn't hear him. "Stefan!" He cried again, feeling Stefan's passion rise further. Damon was about to start pushing Stefan back to release some of the pressure when he felt a jolt of sensation strike him. His whole body froze as he gasped. Stefan looked down at his face in surprise as Damon screwed up his face in pleasure.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked, stilling thrusting gently but Damon couldn't answer. He looked to Stefan confused and Stefan kissed him comfortingly. Damon began to calm under Stefan's kisses and Stefan deepened their connection again, plunging deeper.

"Ahhhh!" Damon cried out, feeling the jolt run through his entire body again. Stefan began to stop his movements when Damon held him tighter. "Don't stop!" Stefan immediately began to pound into him deep and heavy and Damon began to cry with each thrust, becoming more wild and animal each time. He began to cry out a string of unconnected sentences involving Stefan's name and guttural sounds as Stefan pounded on and on until Damon shouted loud enough for the servants to hear. Stefan pulled back a little in fear that they would be caught and looked at Katherine. Katherine climaxed next to him as she withdrew her own fingers and panted watching as Damon let tears roll down his cheeks. He seemed like he was drugged and was staring up at the ceiling as Stefan thrust more gently and lowered his legs back down.

"Stefan, Stefan…" Damon whispered as though he was stoned and Stefan kissed him again. Damon made another guttural sound as Stefan re-angled, beginning to tire as he thrust and Katherine crept over to Damon's neck and bit him. Damon arched his back and gasped and Stefan thrusted quickly inside as Damon lost his mind again. Stefan didn't want to be outdone by her biting, he had gotten Damon to the state of pleasure he was in and he wasn't about to let her sweep in and steal that from him. As Damon writhed under her mouth Stefan lifted his legs onto his shoulders again, summoning the last of his energy to thrust in quickly and Damon shouted loudly again as he had before and convulsed under them.

"Too much, too much…" Damon began to pant and cry as Stefan spilled inside of him. "Ahhh, stop…stop…st…" Damon begged and suddenly Stefan realised that he was being serious. Damon passed out under them as Stefan pulled at Katherine's arm to drag her mouth away. She snapped at him growling before she realised how carried away she had gotten. Stefan pulled out hurriedly as they both reached for Damon, calling his name and touching his face. In their efforts to out-do each other they had pushed Damon's body too far and now he lay limp and unconscious in their arms.

"Damon, my god! Damon I'm sorry!" Stefan panicked, shaking Damon and checking his temperature. Katherine stood up and grabbed the washcloth from earlier, dipping it into the cold water of the basin and wringing it out as she approached the bed and patted it on Damon's face and neck.

"How much did you drink?" Stefan accused her and she gritted her teeth.

"Not enough for this!" She shot back. "What did you do? Did you hurt him when he yelled?"

"No! He wanted me to, he pushed me to…" Stefan spluttered, beginning to wonder if she may be correct. Had Damon enjoyed it or had he been gripping him in pain? "Do something!" He cried frantically and she huffed indignantly and pushed him out of the way. Stefan sat back and brought his hands to his face as he shed some tears. Had he hurt him? He couldn't bear to think that he had caused Damon to faint. Katherine bit her wrist and lay it over Damon's mouth. Stefan rocked himself in consolation as he watched Damon stir and open his eyes. Stefan felt so ashamed and angry with himself that he had put competition with her over Damon. He muffled a sob with his arm. Katherine whispered to Damon comfortingly and asked whether he felt pain inside. Damon spoke groggily, almost as though he was in a dream state or drunk and Stefan looked over to him.

"Stefan…" Damon whispered and made a humming sound. Stefan stopped rocking himself and approached him cautiously.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked sheepishly and Damon smiled and gave a laugh as he closed his eyes. Yes, he definitely seemed drunk. Katherine and Stefan looked at each other in confusion as Damon laughed again and shook his head.

"He seems drunk." Stefan pointed out and Katherine frowned. Damon reached out for Stefan's arm and Stefan leaned forward over him.

"Stefan…" Damon whispered again and brought his other hand up to cup behind Stefan's head, pulling him down for another kiss. Stefan let him and kissed him back softly. Damon hummed and rubbed his nose against Stefan's cheek fondly. "Do it again." He whispered and Stefan pulled back and held his face in his hands as Katherine grunted.

"Damon, I think you need to rest. You passed out." Stefan advised and Damon laughed again.

"Indeed. I think that's quite sufficient for one night Damon." Katherine advised in a gentler voice and Damon frowned unhappily.

"I want more." Damon grumbled, holding Stefan where he was to the point where Katherine had to lean over and pry his hand from Stefan. Stefan sat back gratefully as Katherine leaned into Damon's face. His face became blank and Stefan realised she was compelling him.

"Your body needs to heal. You will sleep now." She said and Damon nodded and closed his eyes. Katherine could already feel the displeasure Stefan was about to express so she turned to him. "I am not compelling his will to harm him Stefan. He is delirious and will hurt himself unless he rests now. Also it has been a long night and I cannot be expected to compel the memory of every servant in your household of the cries Damon made so audiently." She huffed and he nodded in agreement. He didn't like it, but she had a point. She got out of the bed and began to dress as she watched him. He had no motivation to leave Damon's bed at all. She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sometimes it is best to be chaste Stefan. Overwhelming affections tend to become a bore to the intended recipient. I would hate for you to learn that lesson with him." She advised and he thought it over. Was she right or was she saying this because she wanted Stefan to back off?

"We should both take what happened just now under advisement. We are not here to pull him apart between us. We are here to explore each other and love each other." She said and he got up and began to dress too. She was right about that. Damon had been so overwhelmed by both of their attentions on his body that he had passed out. They couldn't let that happen again. They left Damon to sleep as Katherine went off in search of the servants she had heard scuttling away when Damon had moaned so loudly and Stefan stumbled back to his room and fell asleep gratefully.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon woke up to find an empty bed and he sighed unhappily. The bed felt so lonely without his bed mates and he had hoped as he stirred that Stefan would still be there, curled around Katherine. He stretched out as he replayed last night. Yesterday had been a crazy day. Fighting with his father, Stefan kissing him against the wall while he tried desperately to prevent it…He had been so angry that Stefan didn't get his reticence over everything. Life with Giuseppe was hard enough without tiptoeing around having sex with your sibling and house guest. Stefan couldn't have known just how bad things were though. Stefan didn't understand much of the world yet, but boy did he know about pleasure. Damon blew a breath out and smiled remembering. How on earth had Stefan become so unbelievable at sex? He was a little hopeless with Katherine but he certainly knew how to get Damon going. Perhaps being the same gender was a useful thing after all. Damon hummed to himself as he recalled how Stefan had teased him, even putting his tongue inside of him. He couldn't believe he had done that! Then he was inside and it hadn't hurt hardly at all until Stefan went in so deep that it felt difficult. Still, it hadn't been painful, just strange. Presumably it would be a sensation you got used to, but my god when he felt that jolt of sensation go through him he had nearly bit through his own tongue. It felt like a spark of triple strength orgasm and he had lost his mind once Stefan had began to hit whatever nerve it was inside of him that shook him with such a severe reaction. He had actually seen colours and shapes and thought he was going mad but feeling Stefan inside of him, moving and stroking his insides, kept him anchored to consciousness until Katherine had bitten him. It had just been too intense, his body wanted to explode in a fury of pleasure and he couldn't breathe quick enough to control himself. Everything had just gone black for a minute.

He hadn't been sure where he was when he opened his eyes until he saw Stefan. Stefan beside him, still naked and glorious and he just wanted to touch him. Stefan's body had done this to him, had sent his brain exploding and he wanted to crawl inside of him and revel in it. Damon stroked his manhood as he remembered and made himself hard, but he wanted more than what he could do for himself. He wanted Stefan. He shook his head at that realisation. They had to have a line in the sand or they would get caught and yet all Damon could think about was sneaking down the hall into Stefan's room and trying it all again. He sat up feeling energised and excited as he checked the clock. It was still really early. Everyone would be asleep. Damon smiled to himself and grabbed his trousers, throwing them on clumsily as he listened out for any movements in the house. He crept barefoot down the hall, holding his breath and avoiding the creaky floorboards, just as he had done when he was a child trying not to rouse his parents. Stefan's door creaked a little and Damon froze and listened. He knew how good Katherine's hearing was and right now he didn't want her to be involved in this. What Stefan had done inside of him was new and unexplained and she couldn't understand. This was between Stefan and him.

He paused outside of Stefan's door as his heart thundered. Should he do this? He had just been trying to teach Stefan that they needed to restrain themselves and now he would completely break that rule if he encouraged this kind of behaviour. He chewed on his lip and pressed his hand to the door. He could hear Stefan snoring lightly within. He hadn't realised how much you could hear from the hallway and it made him frightened as he thought on what that meant. He remembered almost screaming in rapture as Stefan moved inside of him. People must have heard it. He turned around scanning the hallway, feeling as though he was being watched and he began to hyperventilate. Had father heard? Had the servants? Any one of them could put a noose around both of their necks or worse. He had heard of men being whipped, beaten and even being castrated for sodomy. He began to shake with fear and headed back to his room. He quietly closed the door behind him and crawled back into his bed shaking and fretting. Katherine wouldn't let anything happen to them. She would protect them at all costs. She would have compelled anyone around to forget, but then could he always count on her doing so? She had been annoyed to catch he and Stefan kissing earlier, he could tell. He felt it in his bones that she would not be happy if he and Stefan were to make love without her being present and part of it. Damon closed his eyes tightly and brought his blankets up to his face for comfort. He had to be very careful here, this was getting out of control. He wanted Stefan now, just as much if not more than he did Katherine. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was going to allow the sex because Katherine desired to watch them so badly and to give Stefan the comfort he craved, but that was the extent of it. He loved Stefan of course, but not as a lover, not like Katherine. He was sure of it, but Stefan did things to him last night that made him want to submit his will completely. It was powerful like a drug and could potentially become very addictive.

He began to sob silently in fear of it all and curled up into himself. He heard his door open quietly and he froze in fear.

"My innocent one." Katherine whispered comfortingly and he relaxed immediately as she approached the bed and climbed in to embrace him. He reached for her and she held him to her breast as he sobbed. She pulled the blankets around him again and stroked his hair as she lulled him.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered into his hair and his arms tightened around her. "I would never let anyone hurt you." Damon began to calm as the heat of her breasts warmed him. She had heard his little barefoot journey towards Stefan's room and she had been tempted to drag him back and compel him to forget how much he clearly found such pleasure with Stefan. Then he had retreated and she had smiled knowingly. Sex was a powerful tool against people. It could make people very amenable and make them bend to your wishes when used cleverly enough. Stefan had stumbled upon immense pleasure for Damon and she knew that they would now both be curious about each other all the more and tempted to continue touching each other to explore. What started out as an exciting game of playing with them both and seeing how far she could push them away from their morals and attitudes had turned into a competition that she was losing. She didn't like it. It wasn't supposed to happen. They were both supposed to fall so head of heels for her that they would obey her every command without compulsion. Still, they were just boys and so conflicted over their feelings. She had to keep reminding herself that they had lived only a very short time and hadn't experienced the harsh realities of existence yet, having been brought up as wealthy, white men in a respectable community.

She needed to regain her edge and now she knew how to. She had been just as surprised as Stefan when Damon had become so audible in bed and it had taken her an hour to trace down and compel every servant to forget. This was her power. She could use it. Damon was trembling in fear of the repercussions of sodomy now. It had become real finally and she hoped that his fear of being caught and executed or worse, would help her coax him back towards her as a sexual partner instead of his new desires. Stefan was still dreaming about being able to have Damon, he was a boy still and didn't know what happened to men who were suspected of sodomy. He would be the hardest to control.

"I'm sorry." Damon kissed her breasts and squeezed her, bringing her from her thoughts. She hummed and kissed his forehead and began to rock them as though he were an infant. She had known to play on the fact that Damon missed his mother terribly, having lost her at such a young age. He wasn't accustomed to the touch of women, having never had a wet nurse. Giuseppe was a hard man. As an infant his mother had not been able to nurse him due to ill health and Giuseppe hadn't wanted to shell out for a wet nurse as he was growing his business, so Damon had never gotten the bonding he was due. When their mother had died in childbirth with Stefan, Giuseppe's' wealth had grown and he had permitted a wet nurse for the attentions of Stefan but Damon had been 5 and Giuseppe believed it would make him grow to be a weakling should he be nursed too. She had felt for Damon. He had grown up in a household where his brother was cared for with reverence and attention when he had to learn how to cope on his own. She had never been able to understand why Giuseppe looked down on him so much.

She had made every effort to touch Damon with tenderness and attention when she had discovered his childhood upbringing and he had instantly fallen for her. She encouraged as much attention on her breasts as he wanted, knowing that it was an instinctive part of the bonding he never received. It was easy to play on a man's attraction to breasts at the best of times, but Damon in particular adored them. He nuzzled into them as she continued to rock them. This was another thing she could use to keep her hold on him – his need to have this connection to a woman. He brought his hand up to stroke them as he brought his mouth to her skin. She hummed in encouragement and he began to kiss and knead them with his hands. She lay back a little further into the pillows and he sat more upright so he could pull on the drawstrings at the front of her chemise and reveal her full breasts to his lips. He descended upon the flesh and she sighed, closing her eyes. She had particularly sensitive nipples and she loved it when he sucked. Perhaps she was as equally satisfied by his attentions, given the fact that her own child had been taken from her arms and she had never been granted the sensation of breast feeding. It was strange how much she had thought on that when he was suckling like he was now. How much she ached to be able to give him something from them as though it would heal both of their scars to do so.

At these moments, Damon was not interested in sex. He had a body language that made it clear that this was about love and comfort rather than desire and she smiled at the fact that she had grown to know the difference. When making love he would bite her nipples and stroke her body but when he wanted to retreat from the world he would simply suck and nuzzle affectionately. She shivered and enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her as she stroked through his hair. He would be in a much more improved mood when he stopped and it would set their bond and connection again back into her favour. As for Stefan, she still hadn't figured out how to assess his weaknesses and needs. Stefan had been given everything and all the attention and love he had desired from both his father and by Damon. He was the golden child. His one weakness seemed to be Damon and now he was getting some of what he wanted. How could she control it? She hummed as Damon pulled back to rest his head onto her bosom again.

"I love you." Damon whispered and she held him tighter, repeating the sentiment back to him. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep as she lay planning her next move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine helped him dress and bathe when they awoke. It felt nice, this simple routine of normality amidst everything they had been doing lately. Damon missed normal right now and he never thought he'd feel that way. The explosive nature of sex with Stefan was still in his mind but he wasn't overcome by it as much as he had been when he first awoke. Katherine had been so gentle and supportive and it had reminded him of his priorities here. He had to find a way to let Stefan down gently, remind him that he loved Katherine and that they couldn't continue this affair anymore. He wouldn't risk Stefan's life just to get a few more nights of passion from him. He chastised himself for being so selfish in his motivations to enter Stefan's bedroom chamber earlier.

They left his room, kissing each other chastely and went to get their breakfast. Damon was tense and wary about sitting with Giuseppe again so Katherine took his hand and squeezed it as they entered the dining room. Giuseppe sat uncomfortably throughout the meal, flicking his eyes over to review Damon's face in question at the lack of bruising there. Katherine could tell that he was disappointed that Damon was unblemished and she had to grit her teeth to stop from bending her cutlery in rage as she released her grip on the silverware. Stefan had arrived for breakfast late and Giuseppe had actually been very brisk to him for a change, making Stefan blush and become apologetic as Damon watched in surprise.

"Today you will learn about the business son. With your brother going to war soon, I will need a hand." Giuseppe lightened and Damon tensed at both the mention of the war and of Stefan's involvement in the work. Katherine slid her hand into his under the table reassuringly as Stefan nodded obediently.

Stefan followed Giuseppe into his study warily as the door was closed behind them. He had wanted Damon at his side but Damon had not been summoned to follow them. He had seen the look of pain on Damon's face as he had left him there in the dining room. Not only didn't Damon want him to be caught up in their fathers' affairs, he knew that Stefan would finally be replacing him in the only role that Giuseppe saw fit to grant him and now he would be viewed as completely useless to Giuseppe.

"Perhaps Damon can help show me the books?" He volunteered and Giuseppe eyed him.

"Your brother has no mind for accounting Stefan. He does not have the intelligence that you do. I won't have him confusing you. No, sit down and I will explain how this is done properly." Stefan swallowed his disappointment and sat down to listen as Giuseppe explained the process. Stefan's head felt fit to bursting with information as the hours went by and he struggled to keep up. He could see now why Damon had fretted so much over the paperwork. It wasn't a simple task. Every penny and expenditure had to be referenced and accounted for and the Salvatore's owned so much land and were involved in so many different projects that it would be difficult to keep on top of everything single-handedly. Giuseppe could see that he was tiring and tenderly squeezed his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"It seems like an insurmountable task son, but don't worry. You have your mother's way with numbers and I know you can do it. You have so many of her gifts. She would have been proud of you." Stefan blinked up at his kindness. It's true that Stefan was always treated with more love and respect but he wasn't used to the casual way his father was talking, reminiscing about the mother he hadn't known. Stefan wanted to bring in how Damon was talented with so many tasks too, but he feared that it would ruin this moment. Giuseppe slapped him on the back and left him to look over his examples of a ledger invoice. Stefan looked down and tried to suck the information in as much as he could. He heard the door open and looked up to see Damon entering. He blew out a breath of relief and broke into a smile. Damon smiled too but kept his lips tight. Stefan still hadn't had the chance to talk to him about what had happened last night and he was burning to know now as he rose. He walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace that Damon returned a little stiffly.

"I was so worried about you last night. Did I hurt you?" Stefan pulled back and cupped his cheek fondly.

"No. I'm fine Stefan." Damon mumbled, blushing.

"You shouted, you passed out." Stefan said, stroking his thumb over Damon's cheekbone.

"I wasn't in pain." Damon said by way of explanation and Stefan studied his face before grinning in glee.

"I knew it, I knew you enjoyed it. Damon it was so amazing, I'm sorry I got carried away. I didn't mean to make you faint." Stefan babbled and Damon's face grew more scarlet. Stefan leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He pulled his mouth to Damon's ear as Damon breathed rapidly.

"I want to do it again." He whispered and returned to Damon's mouth only to be pushed back in resistance. He frowned and Damon took in a breath.

"That's what I'm here to talk about. We can't do this anymore Stefan. It's too dangerous for us both."

"What?" Stefan cupped his face again and Damon closed his eyes. "But, you wanted me to. You wanted me."

"I know." Damon sighed.

"It felt good?" Stefan asked and Damon's pupils widened and he flushed in memory. "I made you orgasm?"

"Stefan…"

"We made love…"

"Stop. It's not as simple as that. We could have been caught last night had it not been for Katherine. We can't let this happen again." Damon reasoned.

"I don't care." Stefan said and kissed him again. Damon broke away from his mouth.

"You don't know what they do to men who touch each other Stefan." Damon said firmly with a hint of anger in his voice and Stefan stopped struggling to hold him. Stefan looked at him in fear and apprehension. They stood in silence, staring at each other as Stefan became upset.

"But…we can be more careful." He mumbled and Damon sighed. "I love you." Stefan said, feeling his heart squeeze. His eyes filled with tears and he looked into Damon's eyes. Damon seemed to be struggling with how distressed Stefan was and he clenched his jaw. Stefan brought his hands up to Damon's face and held him there.

"Let them try and stop me from wanting to touch you." He said and kissed Damon's mouth again. Damon held still, not wanting to make Stefan's pain any worse by struggling and let Stefan kiss him. He found himself reminded of last night and brought his arms up to hold Stefan as he responded to the kiss. If this was to be the last time they could do this, then he would make it a good one. Stefan melted against him as their tongues stroked each other, lips caressing as they breathed into each other passionately. Damon felt the urge to take a little more control and he held Stefan tight to him. Stefan gladly allowed Damon to take over and clung to him hungrily. The air seemed to escape from the room as they grew more heated and became aroused. Stefan's lips tasted sweet and satisfying and Damon wanted to imprint the memory of kissing him into his mind forever. Stefan's erection wasn't making things easier on him as Stefan rubbed against him a little and Damon groaned, feeling himself become more and more aroused by the idea of throwing Stefan on his fathers' desk and taking him right there. Stefan's fingers curled into his hair and pulled and Damon's blood boiled. Just one more time?

Damon's resolve was starting to crumble the more Stefan became more submissive and aching against him. He tried to argue with himself but it was mid-day and the servants would be in the kitchens or in the back of the house doing laundry and other tasks. Giuseppe had taken his horse from the stable and left just before Damon had entered looking for Stefan and Katherine had gone on an errand too. No one would hear. No one would see. Damon's heart quickened and he pulled away from Stefan abruptly and locked the door behind them, turning back as Stefan panted, cheeks flushed and ready for him. Damon launched at him and pushed him backwards until they were at Giuseppe's' desk. Stefan moaned and panted as they kissed and Damon swiped all of the paperwork onto the floor and pushed Stefan back until he was lying with his back flat on the desk. Stefan looked up at him unbelievably aroused and Damon quickly undid Stefan's' trousers and pulled them off. The fact that they would have to be quick and discrete was making Damon leak already as Stefan lay back waiting for him to claim him. Damon pulled his hard member out and was going to push straight in when he remembered that he couldn't, he had to lubricate him first. His body ached at the thought of having to wait any longer and he looked around wildly, looking for something they could use. He spied Giuseppe's' oil lamp on the dresser and grinned mischievously. He couldn't think of a better way to get back at his father than defile his golden child, his lamp and his desk all at one time. He grabbed it and poured some of the oil onto his fingers. It had been freshly added to the lamp this morning in preparation for his work once the sun had gone down, so Damon knew it wouldn't be unsafe.

Stefan whined and he slipped a finger inside of him. The oil made it so much easier, he slipped in without any resistance and he laughed. Stefan moaned and gyrated, showing no signs of pain so he put another finger in and stretched. Stefan closed his eyes and moaned again. This was so much easier than what they had done before. He slipped a couple more fingers in and began to thrust in carefully. Stefan was warm and tight but welcoming too. His body obviously wanted this as much as his brain did. Damon pulled them out, no longer able to hold back and pulled Stefan into his groin, sliding in easily.

"Ahhhhhh." Stefan moaned and Damon started to thrust. The oil was making an amazing difference to the sensation inside and Damon moaned excitedly as he grasped Stefan's hips. He began to thrust harder, hitting his hips off of the desk as he did so. Each bump against the wood reminded him that it was Giuseppe's' desk and he reeled in joy and excitement at that as Stefan moaned and writhed. Stefan was enjoying every snap of Damon's hips but Damon could see that whatever Stefan had done to him wasn't happening. He wanted to give it to Stefan too. He sped up and lifted Stefan's legs higher, struggling to stay standing as sensation exploded around his manhood and he lost his breath panting for air. Stefan was a lot more flexible than he was and he got his knees over his shoulders with ease as Stefan opened his eyes and stared at him lustfully.

"Fuck me." Stefan panted and Damon moaned and held him tighter. When did Stefan become so confident? Stefan continued to stare in demand and Damon obeyed gladly, pounding himself inside as the whole desk moved and Stefan threw his head back as gasped. Surely this must be hurting Stefan but Stefan just moaned continuously. Damon leaned down to his chest angled upwards to change his rhythm and Stefan yelped and threw his arms out to push back against the wall. Damon stopped and Stefan gazed at him.

"Do you feel it?" Damon asked in between furious panting and Stefan nodded excitedly. Damon smiled and began his thrust at the new angle and watched as Stefan's face contorted and his face grew red. Stefan began to shudder and shake around him.

"Relax into it." Damon slurred as he felt Stefan's muscles pulling him further inside again and contracting around him. Stefan opened his mouth as he began to shout and Damon clamped his hand over his mouth to quieten him as Stefan clung to his arms, riding it out. Damon was going to burst any moment and so he reached down and pumped Stefan's manhood twice before being covered in his seed as Stefan bucked upwards so violently that the table almost toppled with them on it. Damon kept his hand over Stefan's mouth as Stefan screamed in ecstasy and he climaxed at the very sound, falling forward as his legs buckled and landed on top of Stefan. The desk finally gave in and fell sideways, knocking them both on top of each other in a heap on the floor. They both began to laugh uncontrollably in sheet joy.

They knew that for sure, the sound of crashing furniture would rouse the servants however, and so they got to their feet quickly, groggily and straightened their clothing. They both looked thoroughly fucked and happy as they pulled the desk back up and returned everything to its rightful place, before hurriedly exiting the room and running out to the front yard to pretend that their dishevelled state was on account of mucking around, playing football in the field. Thank god Damon had left the football on the grass on the lawn, as the servants rushed around and caught them outside to scold them for crashing around and knocking into furniture playing such a ridiculous game. Damon drapped his arm around Stefan casually as they both protested that football was a wonderful, spiritful game and laughed. They pretended to play a little while longer before collapsing onto the grass and breathing. Their adrenaline could only last so long and they were both completely drained now.

Stefan glanced over at him cheekily and Damon blew out a breath and laughed.

"It could be like that every time, if we plan it. I don't want to stop feeling like this." Stefan breathed and Damon looked at him thinking as he smiled. Maybe they could do it. Maybe if they were very very careful, they could still have this. Little did they realise that Emily hadn't gone into town with Katherine earlier and she was watching them from Katherine's window with interest.


	9. Chapter 9

Katherine paced around her room trying to vent her anger as Emily sat by, looking anxious.

"You pushed them into this behaviour. What did you expect would happen?" Emily reasoned and Katherine grunted and growled.

"This is not the way this was supposed to go!" Katherine spat, clenching her fists as she paced backwards and forwards. She was going to have to do something. She had thought that her affections towards Damon earlier this morning had won his attentions back again, but the second she was out of the house they had jumped on each other like bunnies. Stupid boys. Katherine stopped pacing and looked at Emily.

"Did anyone else see or hear them?"

"Just me." Emily said frowning as Katherine softened and smiled to herself. Dread began to creep into her as she wondered what Katherine was up to.

"Silly boys. They'll get caught if they're not careful and what would they do if I'm not around?" Katherine giggled and Emily swallowed.

"Please Miss Katherine, you're not going to do anything to put them in harms way?" Emily braved and Katherine sat at her dressing table and began brushing her hair calmly. Katherine glanced at her in the mirror and laughed.

"Me? At the rate they are going I won't need to. They will be careless at some point and they'll have to face the music." Katherine seemed so casual about it. "Let it be a lesson to them not to jilt a lady." Emily stood up nervously.

"You must stop this. It would draw too much attention on this house should there be a scandal. People may start asking questions. It's public knowledge that both brothers hold affections for you. You may attract interest in yourself unnecessarily." Emily warned. Katherine turned to look at her in surprise.

"You haven't become fond of them have you? They are merely a means to an end Emily. We will be moving on soon enough."

"They are good people Katherine. They don't deserve to be hung out to dry for your amusement." Katherine stilled in her brushing and looked at her in the mirror. "I know that you love them both. I have seen you with them." Emily added and Katherine's' face tightened.

"They would never have gone down this path had it not been for your insistence." Katherine scowled.

"I think you'll find that young Stefan needed no such coercion Emily, but Damon…" Katherine pondered, knowing that she had had Damon completely right from the beginning and it was her fault that she had lost as much of his favour. She shook her head and ran her fingers over the silver brush in front of her, following the spirals in the pattern as she thought on.

"It seems to be more than that now. Stefan has always loved Damon, I would have to compel him to stop. Damon on the other hand still loves me, but now he seems to be feeling something for Stefan too."

"If their feelings are real then leave it be, but if Damon is simply trying to please you then you put all of us in danger of death." Emily crossed her arms as Katherine ran it all through her mind. She nodded at Emily in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan had returned to the study to tidy up all of the paperwork they had dumped back onto the table. He couldn't suppress a smile as he replayed their passionate sex in the room. It was just what he had wanted. Damon to himself, in the moment and willing. The rawness and energy with which Damon had thrown him onto the desk and took him, awed Stefan all the more. He hurt a little inside but he didn't care. He'd wear the discomfort eagerly as a token of what they had done today. He felt invigorated and happy. As long as they were careful Damon consented to them being together without Katherine's' presence being compulsory.

Stefan had happily spent the rest of the evening with Giuseppe, talking over paperwork and plans for future projects and Giuseppe beamed that Stefan seemed so interested. Stefan had never felt so happy and content, nothing could affect his mood now. Giuseppe was in a similar state of mind, so when Katherine begged entry into the study he permitted without question and she charmed him as usual into a stroll in the gardens. Stefan had felt no jealousy or ill feeling towards her, he was too happy in his knowledge of Damon's' pledge to him and he found himself so much more relaxed around her.

Safe in his knowledge, it was easier for Stefan to act normally around Damon in company. He used to struggle not to gaze at Damon and give himself away but Damon was his now too so he found that he could focus his attentions on everyone else around him. Touching Damon innocently no longer sent his face flushing either, so he could relax and not worry or feel anxious. Damon still seemed to tingle when their fingers brushed as they passed plates or food around and it made Stefan smile inside. Damon was new to feeling this way though so he couldn't be blamed for being so affected. Katherine's' conversation was enchanting and Stefan spent a good deal of the dinner engaging her, which she seemed delighted at.

When they all finished eating, Giuseppe stood and motioned for Stefan to follow him into the library for a brandy. Damon, once again was excluded and Stefan looked over at him sadly as Damon looked down at the table trying not to show emotion. Katherine placed her hand over his and Stefan heard them return to their rooms as he closed the library door and sat down by the fire as Giuseppe poured him a brandy.

"Father, Damon tries very hard to please you. It grieves him so much when he isn't asked to join us." He had to say something. Giuseppe grunted and handed him his brandy, taking a seat across from him.

"I know you are fond of him Stefan but you're brother is not a gentleman. Time after time he has disappointed me with his selfish behaviour. It is in your nature to defend him, but don't misunderstand me when I say that your attentions would be better directed elsewhere. Perhaps towards a lady of good breeding." Giuseppe raised his eyebrow as he spoke. Stefan had never realised just how much of Damon he could see in Giuseppe before. Damon had that same ability to raise one eyebrow and now that he thought about it, they also had the same ability to burn their stare into people rendering them speechless in its intensity. Stefan raised his eyebrows in question and Giuseppe laughed.

"Perhaps a lady not so far from your eyes?" He encouraged and Stefan realised he meant Katherine.

"Well, I think that Damon and she…" Stefan began to stumble and Giuseppe held his hand up.

"Damon is not respectable enough for such a lady Stefan. She is young still but within her lies the grounding of an excellent wife and mother. She is intelligent, attractive and charming. I know she holds affection for you." Stefan gulped and blushed.

"She is indeed all of those things. Still, I think she has mind to let Damon ask for her hand father." Stefan croaked and Giuseppe huffed and drank his brandy in one gulp. Stefan raised the glass to his lips needing a reprieve and took a mouthful of the brandy down. It tasted horrid and he coughed and spluttered as it burned its way down his throat. Giuseppe was roused from his annoyance by Stefan's' display of discomfort and he laughed and slapped Stefan's back as he coughed. Stefan looked up to him in surprise and he laughed again.

"You will be a man soon Stefan and you will learn to enjoy brandy. It will burn the boy out of you." Giuseppe smiled warmly and Stefan sat back, looking at the glass of fluid and shaking his head. Why did people drink this? He sat the glass down and Giuseppe laughed again, enjoying his reluctance to drink anymore. Giuseppe leaned into him and squeezed his knee affectionately.

"Don't worry about Damon. He will no doubt find someone who will accept his hand eventually. In the mean time, I want you to consider courting Miss Pierce. If she consents you could be married by the end of the year and bear me a grandchild." Stefan coughed again in horror at the thought, masking it as brandy burning and nodded his head sheepishly. Giuseppe seemed to be convinced enough that Stefan would consider it and sat back in his chair to smoke his pipe. Stefan begged leave and returned to his room to hyperventilate. When he entered his bedroom Damon and Katherine were waiting for him. He stopped short in surprise and Katherine gave him a knowing smile. Evidently she had heard the courting conversation, but Damon seemed relaxed so she didn't seem to have shared the knowledge.

Stefan sat down across from them as they perched on the end of his bed. He felt as though it would be dangerous to share his bed with them tonight. His conversation with Giuseppe had rattled him and he actually felt like he just wanted to sleep. He let out a long sigh and lay his head back into the chair.

"Well, that's not a very encouraging sound Mr Salvatore." Katherine giggled and he gave her a tight smile. "And here I thought that you would be excited at sharing your bed with us tonight. You did so enjoy yourself last night." Stefan looked over to catch Damon's' cheeks blush and he smiled.

"I fear tonight I would be of no use to either of you. Father has my head full of other worries." Stefan sighed and Damon sat more upright in interest. He shook his head at Damon to let her know not to worry.

"Indeed." Katherine smirked and looked towards Damon. "Perhaps we should let Stefan rest tonight." She suggested and Damon smiled in acceptance. Damon nodded at him, almost looking glad that they would not have to try and pretend that they were as interested in her as each other right now and took Katherine's' arm, escorting her back to her room. Stefan lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Everything was getting more complicated now.

Down the hallway Katherine was humming to herself, pleased that her plan was working. It was so easy to whisper in Giuseppe's' ear, even without compulsion. Her feminine charms worked as well on the eldest Salvatore as with his sons. Emily seemed pleased that Katherine was attempting to steer the course back towards a more civilised coupling, but she didn't know just how much Katherine was stirring the pot. It was easy to make Giuseppe force Stefan into courting. What would not be easy would be making Stefan want to and get him to reduce his feelings for his brother as a result. She had planted some suggestions into Giuseppe's' mind subtly that it was unusual to see two brothers so comfortable touching and that she thought it was charming. She knew that Giuseppe was a man's' man and that he would now observe their behaviour.

"What are you so happy about?" Damon kissed her neck as she continued to smile to herself.

"Having you to myself dear Damon. In fact I have been waiting for this opportunity to teach you a few more lessons." She giggled and he kissed her cheek and raised his eyebrows.

"There's more?" He laughed and she shook her head at him.

"Much more, but tonight I think we should give you a few lessons on how to be like me." She smiled and he paled a little, gulping. "You still want to be with me don't you?"

"Of course." He smiled a little anxiously and she raised her eyebrows again. "I want you to turn me so we can be together forever." He said a little more confidently and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"And you will be, but first you should understand what that means. Come." She grinned, pulling him by his hands as they set out on foot. Tonight she would make sure of his devotion and there was no better way than to scare him with the reality of feeding.

After demonstrating how to lure her dinner, making Damon pretend to be wounded in the middle of the road, she made him kiss her when her mouth was covered in blood. He was still repelled a little at the concept of blood but she could see that he was still onboard. She was surprised when he did kiss her and she thought he deserved a treat so she let him take her against a tree as he panted in excitement at the fear of getting caught with his trousers at his ankles at the road side. She loved how passionate he was and how quickly he would throw everything away for her, all of his decencies and morals. It was glorious to see him transform from being such an innocent to being someone who could take what he wanted. He would make an excellent vampire when the time came.

She elicited a chase from him as they returned in the direction of home and he ran in glee until his eye sight made him clumsy.

"Why must you always run from me?" He breathed, pushing her against a tree. She could detect a hint of fear in his tone and smiled warmly.

"Because I know that you will chase." She grinned.

"Let them me chase you forever. Feed me your blood." He said so sweetly, intoxicated by her and she sighed happy with how effectively she had returned his attentions to her this evening.

"I will not feed you Damon." She pulled a hat pin from her hair and pierced her throat as his eyes zeroed in on the trail of blood that began to run down her skin. "If you want it, take it." She said as she smouldered her eyes at him. He was transfixed by the excitement of taking her blood, sucking it from her instead of her putting it to his mouth. His heart fluttered like a bird and he stepped forward, staring at it.

"It is your choice to make."

"Please, do not tell my brother." He glanced up at her nervously and she smiled.

"It'll be our little secret." She cooed and he titled his head and leaned into her neck, sucking a little unsure of how to do it. She smiled and held him to her as he licked experimentally and then tried to suck more from the hole she had pierced. It was delightful and gentle. She relaxed, stroking his back and he kissed down to the swelling of her breasts and nipped there with his teeth.

"You realise that Stefan does not desire to become a vampire." She said and he pulled back to look at her. He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "When it is time, we may have to leave him behind unless you can persuade him." He seemed lost for words for a minute as she watched his mind tick over.

"That's not what I want for him." Damon mumbled and became sombre. "He's so young. He should live." He looked up to her eyes sadly as he chewed his lip. She smiled at him in sympathy and linked her arm with his, leading them back towards the house.

Damon retired to his room after yet another brief and terse interlude with Giuseppe. Damon shook his head, wondering what he could have done to irritate him so much this evening. Stefan was asleep as he opened his door and peaked in. He entered and closed the door behind him, taking a seat by Stefan's bed. He used to feel so content just watching Stefan sleep. It was calming and peaceful. Tonight it did nothing to ease his thoughts however as he pondered on Katherine's' logic. He wanted to become a vampire and travel the world with her. She had promised to take him places, to show him the wonders of the world and he wanted that escape more than anything. Stefan had shown no interest in such a transformation. All Stefan seemed to be able to focus on was Damon. Damon lay his head back and closed his eyes, listening to Stefan's breathing. For as long as he could remember they had been together. Even as an infant Damon rarely left his side, caring for him as best he could. He couldn't imagine not being with him in some form. This sexual side to their relationship had changed so much. It was as though the Stefan who was his brother, was a separate person – still young, innocent and in need of protection and then there was this Stefan before him – the one whose body gave him so much pleasure and excitement. This Stefan wanted him, wanted to be with him forever in a human life and not hold back on what he wanted. He'd become so confident and strong, sure of himself and of his desires. It was a whirlwind of change and Damon had found himself enjoying this thing between them, this secret life they had when no one else was aware. Was it all adrenaline though?

The bottom line was that Damon would follow Katherine if she left. Stefan would probably follow Damon, but he would not follow him as a vampire so how could anything work out? He couldn't help but feel like if he really did love Stefan he would save him from further harm here.

Stefan turned onto his side and sighed, opening his eyes as Damon's' chair creaked.

"Hey." He said sleepily and Damon smiled back. "Where's Katherine?"

"Asleep." Damon said and Stefan nodded.

"Why are you sitting there? Come here." Stefan said gently and Damon leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips softly.

"I just wanted to check on you. Go back to sleep." Damon said and chuckled when Stefan grumbled. He leaned forward and kissed his lips again as he stood up and Stefan sighed into his mouth. Damon pulled away and Stefan stroked his cheek as Damon made to withdraw from the bed. They both turned round in surprise as Giuseppe entered the room and stopped short. Damon straightened up immediately as they both blinked at him.

"It's late Damon why aren't you in bed?"

"I felt ill, I asked him to sit with me for a while." Stefan quickly responded and Damon nodded in agreement. Damon didn't like the way Giuseppe was looking at him. He frowned.

"Is everything ok father?" Damon asked and Giuseppe looked towards Stefan.

"I brought you a jacket to wear to the upcoming Founders Ball Stefan." He brought a jacket out from behind his back and Stefan sat up in surprise. Giuseppe moved further towards them and lay it over the back of Stefan's' chair. "I had hoped to surprise you with it upon your rousing."

"Thank you." Stefan smiled and Giuseppe looked at them both strangely again before leaving the room. Damon blinked after him, wondering what on earth was wrong with him tonight and Stefan stroked his arm.

"I'm sure he will have something for you too." Stefan consoled, believing Damon's' silence to be born of pain.

"I'm sure. Go to sleep brother. I will see you in the morning." Damon squeezed his hand and left.

Giuseppe watched closely as Damon left Stefan's' room and returned to his own, hiding in the shadow of the staircase as he did so. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amiss between them. Katherine had talked at length about how comfortable they were with each other physically. He had never noticed it until today. He stood thinking for a few minutes on how guilty they had both looked when he had entered Stefan's' room. Surely it was nothing, his imagination. It was probably nothing, because if he even considered the alternative he would lose his mind. If it was something he should be concerned about, he'd have to take action now.


	10. Chapter 10

Things returned to their normal pattern after a couple of days. Giuseppe had been around the house a lot more than usual so they had all had to be very careful in their dalliances. Katherine would share their bed in the evenings where they tried their best to focus on her needs and desires. It was improving her mood exponentially that they didn't seem to be getting lost in each other and excluding her and her competitive streak calmed down to a normal level, making the sex much more enjoyable for them all. Stefan no longer felt threatened by her since he knew that he and Damon would touch each other the moment they could be alone and it was safe. Damon couldn't get enough of Stefan taking him and Stefan had no problem with that as his stamina built up and he found new angles to make Damon beg for more. The secretiveness of their encounters was so important that it made them both hunger for each other all the more, to the point of endangering them both as time passed.

That afternoon Damon was in the study, trying to correct paperwork that Giuseppe had thrown back in his face that morning in contempt, when Stefan entered mischievously. Katherine was in town with the Pearl, shopping so they were safe as far as she was concerned. Stefan had snuck up behind him and began to kiss his neck, scaring Damon for a second before he melted backwards into his mouth.

"Stefan, we can't. I have so much to do." Damon murmured as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kisses. Stefan bit him playfully and made a guttural sound of desire.

"Damon!" Giuseppe's voice boomed and they both dashed away from each other as Stefan righted himself and tried to appear interested in one of the books on the shelf. Giuseppe entered like a bull but calmed when he saw Stefan. "Have you finished those accounts yet?" He shot at Damon and Damon stood up in greeting and swallowed.

"Almost, I will have them finished before dinner." Damon said with conviction and Giuseppe glowered at him and clenched his jaw disapprovingly. He turned to address Stefan. "Stefan, your brother needs to work today, don't distract him." He said in a lighter tone and Stefan nodded obediently. Stefan glanced towards Damon as he left and sighed inwardly. Damon sat down looking sullen and defeated.

"Can I help?" He offered but Damon shook his head and smiled. "There's got to be something I can do to help." He prodded and Damon sighed.

"It's motivation I'm lacking." Damon mumbled and turned a few pages as Stefan froze to the sound of Giuseppe rattling around in the next room. He felt a sudden urge to be defiant towards his father. He was tired of fearing Giuseppe, of fearing his anger towards Damon. He looked at Damon and approached him, kneeling on the floor and smiling at him evilly.

"What?" Damon asked in surprise and Stefan reached up and undid his trouser buttons. Damon tensed immediately and shot him a look of fear and warning as Giuseppe muttered through the wall.

"What are you doing?" He whispered urgently, trying to stop Stefan as he pulled his member out.

"I'm giving you motivation to finish this work as quickly as possible and come to my bed." Stefan grinned and took his soft member into his mouth sucking it till it became hard.

Damon bit his lips closed and breathed loudly, gripping onto the arms of the chair as Stefan sucked him teasingly. The fact that Giuseppe was in the next room thrilled them both even more and Damon struggled not to moan and pant as he watched Stefan's head move in time with his sucking. It was so arousing. Every sound through the wall made Damon's heart jump in fear they would get caught. The endorphin rush kept him routed to his chair though as Stefan swallowed him deep and flicked his tongue. Damon leaned back into his chair, clutching the arm rests now as he tried to remain silent. Stefan was getting to be an expert at pleasuring him now and knew just how he liked to be sucked. The pressure of his climax began to build and he broke into a sweat as Stefan gripped his knees and hollowed his cheeks. He couldn't help it as he shook and came down Stefan's throat, biting his tongue fiercely to stop from moaning. Stefan swallowed every drop and flickered his eyes up to him seductively. Damon let out a breath and flushed as he shivered again at the thought that Stefan had swallowed. It turned him on like crazy. Stefan smiled knowingly, tucking him back into his trousers and began to stand up just as Giuseppe marched into the room again.

They both turned to look at him, faces glowing from post coital arousal and he stopped, staring at them. Damon's heart stopped and he stood up, trying to formulate a sentence that would slice through the silence and atmosphere in the room. Giuseppe eyed them both for a minute and then noticed Damon's trousers. They were still unbuttoned. His face paled and he looked up at Stefan. Stefan realised and took a step forward, trying to think about what story they could come up with.

"Father…" He spluttered and Giuseppe's face grew red and tight in an anger Stefan had never seen before.

"What did he make you do Stefan?" His voice was low and deadly and Damon took a step back and knocked into the chair as he and Stefan exchanged glances of fear and panic. "Stefan! How long has he been making you…touch him?" Giuseppe's' voice became louder. Damon's' breathing became harsh and Stefan shook his head.

"He didn't…I haven't…" Stefan began, flustered and moved towards Damon in fear of the way Giuseppe was looking at him in revulsion. Damon was speechless and terrified, unable to move under Giuseppe's' glare.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you boy." He barked at Damon. "Something wrong with your brain." He moved closer to them and Stefan stepped to Damon's' side. "You've got a devil in you."

"Father please…" Stefan begged.

"You're not going to take your brother down with you with your disgusting appetites!" Giuseppe roughly pushed Stefan out of the way as he tried to jump in front of Damon and punched Damon so hard he fell back into the desk. Stefan shouted, pleaded for him to stop as he threw himself on top of Damon, strangling him as Damon fought back as best he could. Giuseppe was too strong and even having Stefan on top of his back, trying to pry him from Damon, did nothing to stop the violence. Giuseppe released Damon's' throat and Damon fell to his knees coughing and gasping. Giuseppe pulled Stefan from him and pushed him back, drawing him such a look of warning that Stefan felt a jolt of terror.

"You're brother is rotten inside Stefan. He has played with your mind! I will beat this devil out of him or kill him myself rather than let him shame this family with his deviance." Giuseppe stormed, removing his belt as Damon fell onto his bottom still trying to breathe as he looked up. Before Stefan could act Giuseppe had struck Damon with the belt and he fell over onto his back. Stefan screamed and begged, trying to go to him again but Giuseppe pushed him back and struck Damon again as he lay holding himself and weeping on the floor. The buckle end of the belt had cut Damon's cheek and he was bleeding, curling into himself protectively.

Stefan's screams summoned some servants and they ran into the room in fear at the scene unfolding. Giuseppe barked orders at them.

"Take Stefan to his room! I will deal with him later!" He commanded and the servants gulped in fear of punishment and dragged Stefan towards the door as he struggled.

"No, Damon! Damon! Please stop!" He screamed as tears streamed from his eyes. Damon flopped his head to the floor and clenched every muscle as Giuseppe lay into him again. Damon's' screams were agony to Stefan's' ears as he clawed at the doorway, trying to stop himself being removed.

"Please Sir…he's your son." He heard one of them say in urgent protest but Giuseppe just growled in anger. The commotion was loud and confusing and everyone in the house was roused from their rooms and duties as Damon screamed and begged in pain and Stefan called for help. Suddenly Giuseppe shouted in pain and in confusion the two male servants holding Stefan dropped him and ran back into the room. Giuseppe was clutching at his chest, pale and shaking. Stefan scrambled back in and stopped in shock, before realising what was happening. Katherine had compelled him to have a heart attack should he beat Damon again and it was happening.

Giuseppe looked towards Stefan in agony as he gagged and cried out in pain. Stefan gasped and looked over at Damon, who was now lying shaking fiercely and bleeding.

"Doctor, call for a doctor!" He heard people shout and someone ran to fetch a horse. Stefan felt as though everything was in slow motion. People whirled around him as he stood unable to move or speak. Giuseppe reached out for him as he fell onto his back and cried in pain, but Stefan felt numb and just stared at him. He turned his head to look at Damon again and walked towards him. He reached down and touched him and got blood on his hands as he did so. Damon's blood. He felt as though he could vomit and fell to his knees as chaos continued around him. Where was Katherine?

Stefan looked up as she entered and blinked at her. She had evidently heard the commotion from the carriage as she and Emily had returned from town and was coming to their aid. Her expression was blank as she approached. Stefan looked down at Damon again, whispering words of comfort and she finally spoke.

"Stefan what have you done?" She was calm. Stefan couldn't answer. Tears fell from his eyes and he hung his head as she reached for Giuseppe. Giuseppe was panting loudly in pain and looked up at her in fear.

"Miss Katherine come away, the doctor is on his way, this is not for you to see." A servant called and then Emily stepped in looking around aghast. She turned to the other servants and asked for a minute to look Giuseppe over as she had dealt with emergencies like this before. Emily's certitude on the matter convinced them to leave the room to allow Emily to intercede as Giuseppe clenched his eyes in pain and gasped. Emily nodded towards Katherine and she bit into her wrist. She grabbed Giuseppe roughly and rammed her wrist to his throat angrily as he struggled. She gave him as little as she possibly could, enough to merely prevent death, rather than heal him and dropped him back to the floor in disgust. She leaned down as he breathed, still feeling pain but not as severe and compelled him.

"Forget what you saw in here today. Should you beat either of your sons again I will rip your head off." She growled and he blinked in fear and comprehension. He passed out from pain and Katherine stood up to look over at Damon. Stefan was cradling him and crying. Damon was so badly beaten and bleeding that he was in shock.

"Stefan, you need to leave and do your duties." Katherine said coolly and he looked up in disbelief. "You have done enough for one day." She added and he hugged Damon and cried again.

"Mr Salvatore, we must control this situation." Emily said kindly, encouraging Stefan to stand and leave Damon to be cared for while he calmed the household down and dealt with the doctor arriving. Katherine nodded, expressionless and he walked towards Emily, leaving Katherine to kneel down and hold Damon in an embrace in her lap. Emily squeezed his arm encouragingly and they left the room together. The house was in uproar and Stefan wasn't sure what to do.

"John, James, help Miss Katherine get young Mr Salvatore to his rooms. I will attend to him there." She commanded and both men nodded respectfully and entered the study. Stefan went to ask why she was moving Damon when she hushed him.

"Everyone has seen him being struck Stefan. She cannot help him in her usual fashion. He must bear these wounds." She explained and Stefan felt himself close to vomiting again. Katherine couldn't heal him because everyone had seen him being beaten. Damon would have to be nursed through the injuries normally and in pain.

"You are the man of this house right now, you must take that responsibility." She urged him and he sighed in fear. James and John exited the study, carrying Damon in their arms and climbed the stairs as Stefan felt another surge of tears spill down his cheeks. Katherine squeezed his arm on the way up after them and Stefan bit his lip and cleared his throat.

"Ok." He said and turned to the maids. "Jesse, Anna, please prepare water and towels for my brother and assist Miss Pierce as best you can. Missy, a blanket for my father and some water please." The door banged loudly and Stefan threw it open hurriedly as the doctor appeared looking calm and focussed.

"Mr Salvatore." He nodded and Stefan stepped aside to allow him entry.

"Dr Fell, it's my father. I think he is having a heart attack." Stefan guided him into the study where Giuseppe lay, pale and shivering. The doctor attended him, checking his pulse and giving him an injection for pain while he checked his other vitals. Stefan remained on autopilot, answering questions as the doctor asked them and keeping himself in check.

"How did it come on? What was he doing before the attack?" The doctor looked up at him when Stefan didn't reply.

"He…he was having an argument." He managed to string together and the doctor nodded.

"Giuseppe, can you hear me?"

"Jonathan, my chest…" Giuseppe mumbled.

"You had a mild heart attack my friend, but you're going to be ok." Dr Fell turned to Stefan again. "He will be very weak and needs bed rest for a few days. I will check in on him later with more morphine for the pain." Stefan nodded and called for help to get Giuseppe to his bed as Dr Fell stood up and squeezed his shoulder tenderly.

"Thank goodness you were here Stefan. He was very lucky." Stefan swallowed bile and tried to smile and nod in agreement. "Where is your brother? You will both need to take care of things until your father recovers." Stefan didn't want word to get out that Damon had been so severely beaten. It would make people gossip and ask questions that none of them could answer.

"He's out riding. He will be home soon enough." He lied and felt guilt pull at his insides. He had known Dr Fell since he had been born and it didn't feel right to deceive him. Dr Fell nodded and sighed before squeezing his shoulder again. He took his leave as Giuseppe was carried carefully through to his bed to rest.

Stefan hovered around the hallway, wringing his hands desperately trying to raise the courage to face Damon. This had all been his fault and now Giuseppe had almost died and Damon was beaten to a pulp. How had Stefan been the only one unscathed by this physically? He paced, freezing every time he heard Damon moan or grunt in discomfort as Katherine talked to him soothingly. He knocked on the door and entered anxiously. Damon was in Katherine's' lap in bed. He looked terrible and Stefan could see that Katherine had had to bathe him and dress some wounds on his body as well as his face. He caught Damon's' eyes and he fell apart. He threw himself at Damon's' feet, begging for forgiveness as he cried, lowering his head into the blankets as his body shook from sobbing.

He felt Katherine move, laying Damon down against pillows as she came behind him and shushed him, wrapping her arms around his middle as he cried. He lifted his head and looked up at Damon.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean for his to happen. I tried to stop him…" He rambled but Damon seemed numb as he stared back at him. "Please say something."

"Stefan." Damon said quietly and Stefan moved to his side on his knees. "Please just go." He said and Stefan lay his face into the blankets again as his heart broke. Katherine squeezed his shoulders and helped him stand up shakily.

"Let him rest." She cooed and looked to Damon. Damon seemed so broken and vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." Stefan sniffled and Damon's' eyes filled with tears.

"I know." Damon said sadly and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Stefan…" Katherine pulled at him and Stefan let her guide him out of the room and back to hers. "What happened?" She asked, sitting him down as he stared numbly at the floor.

"He caught us." Stefan mumbled, no longer caring that they had been sneaking around in secret from her. His selfishness and stupidity had caused them to get caught today. It made everything else seem unimportant. She sighed and sat down next to him.

"He will forgive you." She said gently and Stefan shook his head.

"He won't. Father blamed him immediately and descended upon him. He thought Damon had forced me." Stefan sniffled and she sighed holding his hand.

"He protected you from blame. He knew what the consequences of being caught were." She reasoned and Stefan began to sob again so she pulled him into her embrace and stroked his back as he buried his face in her bosom.

"It's my fault he's so hurt. It should have been me. I was the one who touched him. I pushed him into letting me." Stefan cried, hugging her to him tightly as though she were a life raft.

"You must release him Stefan. Had I not been here today, both of them could have died." She spoke gently and he moaned in agony. "Your feelings put him in danger." He nodded against her breasts.

"I'm so scared."

"I won't let any more harm come to him, but you must put your trust in me Stefan. If I had known you wanted to be together today I could have ensured your safety." She said and he pulled back, wiping his eyes as she spoke. "I can only protect you when I know what your intentions are."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she kissed him slowly and gently. "He's going to hate me." He said as she stroked through his hair.

"He needn't remember what transpired today. I fear that you may be right about his feelings towards you and your father should he remember." She said and he gasped at what she was suggesting. He shook his head.

"Do you want him to feel the pain of the revulsion and hate your father showed him? The disgust and loathing?" Stefan shook his head in fear. "Do you want him to remember the pain of being beaten while you stood on and watched untouched and blameless?"

"No!" Stefan began to sob again.

"Then is it not a kindness to be able to wipe those memories away and give him peace? Return his mind to feelings of love and acceptance?" She cooed and he lay his head back into her bosom as she held him again soothingly.

"You would not be compelling him to harm him Stefan. It would be a kindness, a sign of love." She whispered. "Perhaps he should forget about what has transpired between you both. For his own protection." Stefan raised his head and looked at her in heartbreak. She put on her most sympathetic face and held it there as his heart was ripped in two. He began to shake and gasp for breath as he paled with nausea.

"But I love him. He loves me back, I'm sure of it." Stefan cried.

"Does he? Or does he simply enjoy it when you touch him? Think about it. In his mind you will always be his baby brother." Stefan shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks, fighting her logic. "Stefan I don't say this to hurt you, but you must understand how much he loves me. He wants to turn and leave with me. He does not wish for you to follow." Stefan put his hands to his mouth as he closed his eyes, tortured.

"You needn't suffer either. I could remove your feelings for him from your mind. Give you peace. Give you your brother back without any complications and heart ache."

"No! Please! Don't steal that from me." He grabbed her hands and begged.

"You would rather look upon him and remember everything while he does not?" She asked in surprise and he nodded without hesitation. She let out a sigh of surprise and squeezed his hands.

"As you wish. And what of Damon's memories? Shall I take care of them?" She asked and Stefan closed his eyes tightly and exhaled.

When opened his eyes they were so empty and sad that she almost felt herself begin to well up with tears of guilt that she had orchestrated this whole incident to drive him to this very decision. She had ensured that Giuseppe was suspicious and that he would be there all day. Only a fool wouldn't have noticed how Stefan had looked at Damon that morning. She had known that he planned to indulge their secret affair when they believed everyone to be occupied, so she had intentionally planted the suggestion in Giuseppe's' mind to keep interrupting their activities, no matter how banal they appeared to be, until he inevitably caught them. Once she had heard the commotion she had sat comfortably in her carriage, waiting until Giuseppe was down and dying until she entered. She knew that her appearance at this pivotal point in the scene, would ingratiate her into Stefan's psyche. She had been the angel who saved the day and it would enable her to finally regain the hold on the reins.

She swept some hair from Stefan's eyes as he stared blankly at the floor. He knew there was no other way. Having Damon forget everything would mean that he would return to being his playful big brother, so far beyond his reach as to be back on his pedestal without the memories of how much affection and love they had shared so carnally over the past few weeks. Stefan alone would have to remember and treasure it, but at least Damon wouldn't bear him ill feeling or be hurting as he was now.

"Do it." He sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

The house had been in chaos for days. Giuseppe couldn't remember what had happened at all and it made him all the more vexed and difficult. Damon's' body was so bruised he couldn't get out of bed without help and Stefan reluctantly was having to spend most of his time running the business as best he could and keeping order. Emily was on hand to help him as he struggled and he found a blossoming respect for everything that the servants had to cope with on a daily basis now that he was at the centre of it for a change. He had spent most nights in Katherine's' bed, simply being held and comforted once Damon had fallen asleep. Damon hadn't wanted to see him and he was glad that everything else was keeping him so occupied that he couldn't dwell on that fact. Damon was hurt more than he was angry. At least if he was furious and shouting he would talk to Stefan but sadness and pain brought a silence from him that made Stefan want to curl up and die.

Katherine hadn't pushed since they had discussed making Damon forget. They had agreed that it was the best form of action, but Damon was so poorly and vulnerable that Stefan felt as though he should be allowed a say before this happened and right now he wasn't in his best frame of mind. After a few days and Giuseppe was back on his feet, Stefan had had to deal with the explanation of why he had beat Damon in front of the full household. Gossip was rife in the kitchens and it hadn't escaped Stefan's' notice. In the end he had used Damon's' outburst when Giuseppe had beaten him previously, as a factor and claimed that Damon had spoken out of turn. Giuseppe had been angry but because he couldn't remember it and because Damon's' tendency to bear him truancy had happened before, he accepted the story. The house calmed and seemed to return to normal.

Stefan hovered around outside Damon room, as he had been doing so every day since what had happened. Before Damon's memory was erased he had to talk to him, had to be forgiven. He knocked politely.

"Come in Stefan." Damon called grumpily. Of course Damon would be aware just how much of Stefan's' time was spent outside his door. Stefan took in a deep breath and entered. Damon looked much improved and was sitting in his chair reading. Bruising was still visible on his cheek and on some of his chest but it didn't look half as bad as it had been when Stefan had seen the cuts and bruises on his body after Emily had bathed and dressed his wounds earlier. Damon gave him a resigned look as Stefan stood with his back to door and looked over at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been kicked by a horse and trodden on." Damon said bluntly and Stefan chewed his lip, feeling his stomach clench.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, trying not to become emotional.

"We were so stupid thinking we wouldn't get caught." Damon sighed and set his book down. "It should never have happened Stefan." Stefan felt a jab at his heart at his words.

"I pushed you. You didn't want this. Any of it. Did you?" He formed the statement but couldn't help speaking it as a question. He longed for even a crumb of hope that Damon had some feelings for him too. Damon looked down at his hands, picking his nails as Stefan waited.

"No." He answered honestly and Stefan nodded, gulping back his heartache as he looked around the room, no longer able to look Damon in the face. Damon watched him and felt his heart burn in sympathy.

"I thought maybe…you wanted me." Stefan's' voice was strained.

"I never wanted this for you."

"Is that the reason you don't want me? Because you think I should want a woman instead of you?" Stefan queried, looking at him now and Damon sighed. Stefan couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that. "I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations of me. I am who I am and I want who I want. Nothing you can do can change that."

"And I can't be party to it anymore!" Damon raised his voice and Stefan retreated back into himself again.

"You wanted me too."

"No…"

"You did! You enjoyed it when I had you on every piece of furniture in here, when you rammed me into fathers' desk and filled me, when…"

"Ok!" Damon shouted and put his hand up to silence him. "I did. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before." Stefan gave a relieved laugh but Damon's' expression remained tight. "But no more brother. I am leaving."

"What?" Stefan stepped forward, paling as he saw Damon's' face relax in certitude.

"It's time I joined in with the effort. I can't stay here with everything that has happened."

"You're going to come back?" Stefan dropped to his knees before him and grabbed his knees. Damon gave him a small smile.

"When I know that it is safe."

"Please don't go. We can be as we were again, before everything. Please brother, you could be killed!" Stefan opened his heart and tears fell from his eyes. Damon cleared his throat to prevent becoming as emotional. How like Giuseppe he was being right now.

"We can't just go back Stefan. Too much has happened between us. I need time and you need to move on." He said gently but Stefan just hung his head and sobbed.

"If you don't come back I shall die…" He sobbed and Damon lay his hand on Stefan's' head, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"I promise I will come back, when we can be brothers again." Damon whispered and Stefan lifted his head.

"There's another way. Katherine could…"

"No!" Damon bellowed, outraged that Stefan would suggest being compelled and Damon moved to stand, pushing Stefan aside as he walked to the other side of the room.

"She could fix everything, Damon you wouldn't have to leave." Stefan remained on the floor.

"She would never do that to me. She promised me." He muttered, hearing a small knock timely on the door. Katherine entered sighing.

"Would you like the entire floor to hear your conversation?" Both looked to her and bowed their heads. She moved to embrace Damon, kissing him sweetly and stroking his hair to calm him.

"He says he's going to leave." Stefan beseeched her to say something and she shook her head and sighed again.

"Such dramatics. Perhaps Stefan is right." She said to Damon, still stroking his face adoringly, using her charms as he frowned.

"No. If I can't trust my mind then what can I trust?" He explained becoming teary. She kissed him again and he relaxed.

"Would you like me to heal the rest of your bruises now?" She asked and he nodded. "Lie down." She said and he lay down on his bed. She flicked her eyes towards Stefan and he stood up and approached the bed from the other side. She bit into her wrist, held it over to his mouth and he held it in both hands and sucked. From the expression on her face Stefan could tell that she wanted him to be ready for something but he had no idea what. Damon sighed and relaxed as she climbed further onto the bed, straddling him. The surprise of the action made Damon moan as she ground her pelvis into him enough to make him aroused.

"My Damon, I am doing this for you. We must protect Stefan." She whispered and he released her wrist in confusion. Immediately he realised what she intended to do and he tried to move out of the way of her eyes.

"Now Stefan!" She ordered and Stefan looked at Damon unsure of what to do. "Hold him!"

"No!" Damon begged, trying to buck her off of him and squirm as Stefan leaned over and pinned his arms down. He looked at Stefan frantically in fear and Stefan began to sob again.

"Stefan don't let her do this! I don't want this!" Damon begged louder, full of distress and Stefan pulled back a little, enough for Damon to throw himself onto his side, knocking Katherine from him as he scrambled out of the bed and across to the other side of the room. Katherine was up in a flash and broke the key in the bedroom door so that there was no escape as Damon panted in fear.

"You promised me! You said you loved me!" Damon shouted and she tried to shush him.

"That is why this has to happen my darling. You must forget." She cooed and he began to sob, looking to Stefan for aid. "Stefan…" Stefan stood afraid and trembling.

"Stefan if Damon remembers what has happened between you he will never be able to forgive you."

"No!" Damon said fiercely and Stefan looked at him pained.

"He could endanger you if he cannot control his emotions." She stepped closer to Damon.

"Stefan help me!" Damon called. Stefan stepped closer automatically as Damon became terrified.

"Wait, Katherine he is so frightened." Stefan cried and she looked to him, before focussing her attentions back on Damon.

"If we do not, you will risk death at war or worse you will suffer knowing that you cannot be what Stefan longs for and either you will give in to him and get caught again or you will hate each other." She reasoned. "Is that what you want for him?" She asked Damon and he let out a sob.

"No…no…no please…" He cried and her face softened. She turned to Stefan.

"Do you want to lose him to death or to hate?" Stefan paled and shook his head as Damon covered his face with his hands. "Then hold him." She finished and Damon gasped in fear again and tried to move away from her. Stefan ran forward and caught him as he struggled.

"No! No! Brother!" He cried, looking at Stefan with such betrayal and pain that Stefan had to look away as he held him to the wall. I'm sorry brother. Katherine came to his side and Damon begged her not to do it.

"Such fear, my innocent one. You will thank me for this when you are mine." She cooed and bit into his neck. Immediately Damon's body became like rubber and Stefan pulled back, still holding him but no longer struggling to hold him in place.

"Uhhh…" Damon moaned and Stefan watched as Damon's eyes clouded. She had such power over his body and Stefan stroked his face and whispered words of love and devotion to him as Damon gazed back at him. His expression became one of desire and comfort and Katherine pulled back to lick her lips.

"Katherine…" Damon mumbled and she kissed him lightly on the lips as she moved Stefan out of the way and caressed Damon's face.

"We do this in love for you my strong one. We will not lose you." She whispered and he frowned and gave out a small sob again as his strength waned.

"Please…" He cried but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He groggily looked to Stefan. "Stefan…" He uttered and Stefan leaned back into him at his side and placed a kiss onto his mouth.

"I will love you forever. I will never forget." Stefan vowed and Damon sobbed again until she stroked his cheek.

"Look at me Damon." She whispered and he opened his eyes obediently. "I want you to forget all about Stefan sharing our bed, about his body beneath you and inside of you. All you remember is that Stefan is your beloved brother, whom you will protect to the end of time. Your devotion goes only that far. You will remember nothing of Giuseppe's' reason for beating you other you speaking back in defiance. Life will return to normal, with me." She spoke and Stefan turned away to hide his pain.

Damon began to repeat her words in monotone and Stefan looked back him, watching as Damon's eyes changed. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, breaking the spell as he blinked and held her to him. Stefan sat down in Damon's chair and pulled himself together. From this moment on, he had to pretend to be normal again, if that was even possible. Damon and Katherine kissed a little while longer before breaking apart and Damon cleared his throat embarrassed as he realised Stefan's presence.

"Stefan, I apologise for such a display." He chuckled and Katherine beamed at him, moving to Stefan's side casually. Damon blinked a few times in confusion as to what they were all doing in his room and Katherine took the cue.

"So, shall we go on our stroll of the gardens Stefan? Indeed it's such a bore that your brother has so little time to spend with me on account of your father's schedule." She said and Damon nodded in agreement. Stefan gave her a tight smile and rose awkwardly, as he felt his jelly-like legs try to carry him away from Damon's intrigue.

"Are you well brother?" Damon laughed and Stefan couldn't speak. Not yet, he was too raw. He gave Damon a nod and a reassuring smile and escorted Katherine to the door. She discreetly broke the handle and opened the door exiting. Stefan was almost over the threshold before he felt Damon touch him. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and tried not to flinch.

"Stefan, perhaps we could continue our football game this evening. You should know how to play before I leave."

"What?" Stefan released Katherine and spun back to face him. Damon sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"I have to Stefan, it's the only way to appease father after this week." Stefan's mouth fell open as he struggled with his thoughts. Taking away Damon's memories was supposed to stop him from leaving. What was happening?

"A worthy cause." Katherine spoke from behind him and he began to hyperventilate.

"None of that Stefan. I will come back. It's time you learned how to cope without me." Damon smiled genuinely and Stefan blushed.

"Come Stefan, we must leave your brother to prepare." Katherine pulled on his arm and he felt himself being dragged away as Damon laughed jovially and closed his door. They were outside before Stefan had the opportunity to turn on her.

"What's happening, you were supposed to stop him from leaving." Her expression hardened and he gulped realising how stupid it was to incur her anger.

"I merely took away his pain and the cause of it Stefan. Did you want me to force his will?"

"We forced him anyway!" Stefan ran his hands through his hair now wondering whether they had made a big mistake.

"We did it to protect both of you Stefan. If he now chooses to go to war then it is his free will at work. We did nothing wrong." Stefan let out a growl of frustration and she waited for him to calm down.

"I don't want him to leave that is why I helped you."

"Do you want me to force him to stay? I could compel him too." Stefan looked at her in fury, but her expression was so calm and earnest that he crumbled and became angry at himself more than her.

"No."

"I could make him do whatever you want Stefan. If it is your wish." She said and he gasped in horror. This was her power and he finally saw it for what it was now. If she wanted to she could make anyone into a puppet.

"You would do that to him when he loves you so?" He was astonished at how heartless she was appearing.

"I would not, but if it means that I would lose you, then I would do anything to avoid that." Her eyes filled with tears and he stared at her in shock. She placed her hand to her mouth a let out a sob and he found himself going to her and holding her.

"I love you both. I cannot lose either. I fear it would be the end of me." She cried into his chest and he closed his eyes trying to figure out which emotion to feel. She always made him so confused. He felt angry that Damon was still leaving but it wasn't really her fault. Damon had made the decision in both frames of mind and the only way to stop him would be to control him and that wasn't an option.

"Say we will comfort each other in his absence." She pleaded, skilfully playing him like an instrument as she watched his anger fade away to love for her again. He nodded vehemently and he crushed her to his chest once again as she smiled to herself. Damon leaving was a surprise but she knew people in the division he would be going to who would protect him. She would ensure that he had vampire blood to in his system every day he was in the field so that should he be killed he would still come back to her regardless. She would now have to redouble her efforts to convince Stefan to also drink from her. Now that he was vulnerable she was sure he would comply. She had taken care to involve him in restraining Damon physically to allow her to compel him. It was adorable how little thought they put into the fact that she was much stronger than both of them put together and that she needed no assistance. She merely wanted to make Stefan feel just as culpable for violating Damon's memories as she was, that way he would blame himself too. That was the pleasure in young men, their youth made them simpering gentleman to the end. She pulled back from him and took his arm as they resumed their walk.


	12. Chapter 12

Life had been difficult for Stefan since Damon's departure. He had been distraught for days, not leaving his room, much to the annoyance of Giuseppe. Only Katherine had gotten through to him. She was the only one who understood his pain and it became such that they were glued together, seeking solace in each other at all times. The development of their relationship pleased Giuseppe intensely and he gave permission and blessings for Stefan to court her officially.

Stefan had thought his heart would be broken forever, but Katherine soothed him, assured him that Damon would be cared for and that someday he would come home. He fought to push his own memories of Damon to the back of his mind, but it wasn't easy at first. All of his life he had desired him, loved him fiercely and it took some getting used to knowing that he had had him for a brief period and had to give him up. Worst thing was that Damon would never even know it had all happened. Katherine saw his struggles and invited him into her bed so that her body could give him the release he needed, could show him physical love that could match the devotion he had felt for Damon and after a time it worked. Stefan could now sleep at night without dreaming of the smell of Damon's skin, of the taste of his lips, of the moans he would make when Stefan moved within him. He had begun to believe that perhaps he should relinquish these memories too and be done with them but they still felt too precious to him, despite the pain they caused.

It had been a full month since Damon's departure and he and Katherine were playing a game in the gardens. She loved to be chased by him and after their most recent night of passion he would grant her anything. She giggled as he ran after her, pretending to growl as she reached the statue that they had deemed would be the finish line.

"Ha! I win, what's my prize?" She giggled and Stefan laughed, moving to embrace her when Damon spoke from beside them.

"What would you like it to be?" He smiled as they both turned to look at him in surprise.

"You're back?" Stefan gasped unable to hide his delight and Damon flashed him a toothy smile and stood, approaching him. "Your commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring." He grabbed Damon in a hug and squeezed him relieved to have him home and safe.

"Well this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine chimed in as they separated from their hug. Damon kept his arm around Stefan's shoulder affectionately and Stefan leaned into his body heat comfortably. Katherine eyed Stefan closely. She had been getting somewhere with him in Damon's absence and she didn't want to lose their connection now. It would be so easy for Stefan to fall for Damon again, especially since Damon would touch him innocently now, unaware of the need for restraint.

"How is that Miss Katherine?" Damon smiled at her. She could see the hunger he still had for her and she smiled at him pleased.

"Now I'll have both of you to keep me entertained. First and foremost I will be needing an Escort to the Founders Ball." She said subtly, awaiting both of their responses.

"With pleasure!" They both said at the same time and she turned around happily to see Damon bow at her and look at Stefan in surprise.

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" She pondered out loud as they both anticipated an answer from her. She smiled to herself and walked away casually pretending she was mulling it over. True there had been such drama on account of her affections for these two boys but they were so much fun to play with. Perhaps just a little more fun with them before she turned them…

That night she had them both. She took care to see them both separately, wishing to avoid any more confusion of who was at the centre of this affair anymore. Damon had fallen into her arms like a man who'd been starving and she was his meal. He had been passionate and rough at times, delighting her body as he made her climax repeatedly until they were both spent. She had missed his body, his knowledge of her. Stefan was still learning and didn't yet have the body of a full grown man, but Damon had filled out and was broad, muscular and more confident. She would continue to have him every day that he was still like this. She spoke nothing of Stefan to him and he spiralled in continuing love and worship for her. Stefan she had during the afternoons when Damon was working with Giuseppe. Giuseppe was like a bull when he discovered that Damon had deserted the Confederacy, but thanks to her compulsion not to lay a finger on him Damon was merely shouted at and ignored rather than beaten.

She decided to ensure that Giuseppe would focus his attentions not on Damon, but on Stefan's courtship of her and so she picked Stefan to be her escort to the Ball. Damon was crushed but her assurances that it was to appease poor Stefan's feelings, kept him from becoming too jealous and angry about it. All through the Ball, Damon sulked sadly as he watched them, while her connection to Stefan grew and Giuseppe smiled delighted. What she had not expected was that Stefan would confess feelings of love to her as he walked her to her room that night. Desire she expected from him, but love? No, she hadn't thought that he would actually feel that for her truly. She was taken aback by his honesty about it.

"You saved me from myself. I thought Damon leaving would kill me, but you cared for me. You mended my heart. I look at you and I see an angel…I am in love with you." He said as he stroked her cheek. She was speechless. She made her excuses to sleep in her own bed tonight and left him confused in the hall as she closed her door behind her. She took in a deep breath and turned around to find Damon pressing himself against her and kissing her passionately.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised and a little irritated. She felt confused and disorientated by Stefan.

"I told you I would come." Damon said a little hurt and she embraced him and stroked his cheeks. "Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?" He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop." She said and pulled away from him. He stared after her a little hurt.

"Is my love not enough?" He asked and she shivered at the memory of the last time he spoke those words as she had forced him to allow Stefan to touch him right here in her bed. Strange how things had a habit of coming full circle sometimes. She turned to him and sighed.

"Is it so wrong for me to want you both?" She asked and he frowned, unhappily.

"I want to be yours." He said quietly.

"And you will be soon enough." She gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to lighten his mood a little. "But not tonight. I'm tired." She said and he nodded politely and left. She sat down at her dressing table and chewed her lip. Why was Stefan affecting her so much? She had always had feelings for him but they were never as overwhelming as they felt just now. She thought that she would have to compel him to love her, but here he was declaring himself to her. She noticed a letter on her desk and she broke the seal to read it. It was from Pearl, explaining in code that they were in danger. The mayor had begun to order supplies of vervain and it could only mean one thing. They knew. She sighed unhappily at this development. She had wanted to stay here for a long time and now this would make it impossible. She would have to ingratiate Emily and ask for assistance here and as Emily had been so angry at how Katherine had handled the Salvatore brothers, she would have to work on her. She lay the letter over a candle flame on her dresser and watched it burn, before turning and undressing for bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had compelled Stefan to begin drinking from her now. Now that she realised how much she felt for him too she wanted to turn them both. It had always been in the back of her mind to do so but now she knew she wanted it desperately and she would take no chances that he would refuse. Their love making grew more intense and he began to allow her to feed from him too. It was perfect. In the meantime Damon was learning more vampire lessons and competing with Stefan for affection more and more, so she was being serviced by them almost constantly. If she had been human she would have ached inside from their efforts to outdo each other and she certainly would have had multiple pregnancies by now. Perhaps her attention on them was what led to her downfall in the end. Emily had given her a necklace that day and advised her to keep it with her so she knew something was going down. Pearl had been fretting about her lack of interest in safety lately as it was common gossip that she was involved with both brothers. Pearl didn't agree that it was appropriate and warned her that it was dangerous to turn them both and risk exposure for the rest of them. Little did Pearl know that Katherine had charmed most of the men of Mystic Falls at some time or another and she knew that they would coming for them all very soon with the aid of the Gilbert Compass. She had secured her escape already and bargained with the moonstone to evade death and detection. The only thing she wasn't sure of was how to take Stefan and Damon with her. Keeping them human for the time being would be best so she had not made any hasty decisions as the day continued. She had had Damon that afternoon and drank her fill of his essence as he pleasured her. Yes, she would keep them human for another while and continue to enjoy them like this.

With pleasure in mind she had given in to Stefan's kisses and encouragement to lie with him tonight and she had taken him too. She had pushed him onto his back and straddled him, sliding down onto him with her skirts still on. It seemed to make him hotter when she took him with her clothes on. Perhaps it was the scandal of the fact that she would walk around without underwear all day for him so that she could be ready whenever he wanted her. He began to moan as she bit into his shoulder, ready for her second course of Salvatore, when she choked. His blood tasted vile and bitter. She coughed again as she pulled back in confusion. The blood was squeezing her throat as though she was having an allergic reaction to him and she held her throat as he sat up in fear and called her name.

"Vervain!" She choked and he seemed confused and afraid as she fell from the bed and landed on the floor, giving into darkness.

"Katherine, Katherine!" She had heard Damon call in fear as she lifted her head. She was in the back of the cart as planned with her mole, but Stefan and Damon had come to her rescue. Stupid boys, they would ruin everything. She couldn't resist as they pulled her from the cart and out onto the ground, trying to loosen her muzzle. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She had been foolish giving into her lust for Stefan and now this was happening too quickly. She had meant to have them both out of harm's way so that when she escaped she would come for them both and run. Now they would get all of them killed. As they struggled she tried to speak but couldn't and then she heard a shot.

Damon fell backwards and Stefan ran to his aid.

"No! No!" Stefan cried holding Damon in his lap as she turned her head to watch. Damon gave a small moan of pain that caught in his throat as Stefan held him before he let out his last breath.

"Damon!" Stefan cried and shook him, but even she could see that the light in Damon's eyes had gone out. In anger Stefan lifted a musket from the ground and tried to shoot Damon's attacker and was shot immediately and fell to the ground too. He lay wheezing in pain as his life slipped away from him and she looked to him. He was looking over at Damon's body.

"I love you Stefan." She whispered and he returned his gaze to her as the towns people arrived and lifted her back into the van. She looked to him one last time as he died before her and she thanked god that they had been killed. Now she could follow through with her plan. Lain into the cart once more she had rested for the precious few minutes she had before they would take them to the church and burn them all. The telltale signs of the mob retreating played in her ears and she waited as she heard her ally unlock the door again hurriedly and help her out again.

"Thank you Mr Lockwood." She gasped as she regained her strength and he looked around nervously.

"We had a deal." He reminded her, holding out his hand and she smiled, pulling the moonstone from the inside of her bodice. Thankfully Stefan had become aroused by her remaining dressed during sex so she had had the crystal safely tucked away the entire day in preparation for a siege like this. She handed it over to him and thanked him.

"Remember no one must know that I escaped. It must appear that I perished with the others." She reminded him pointedly and he nodded, evidently still afraid of her as there was no full moon for him to draw upon enough power to stand against her should she try to attack him. He made a hasty retreat as she looked over at Stefan and Damon's bodies. She sighed, annoyed that now they wouldn't be the delicious walking meals she so enjoyed. She couldn't drag them away while they were lying dead either. She had to get out of here and maintain the illusion of her demise to keep Klaus off of her trail. It had to end here. She burned to approach them, touch them before she had to accept that she would have to leave them. She had so wanted them. They had given her such pleasure. She looked over to Stefan mournfully. She couldn't help herself. She approached and kneeled down to him, stroking his face tenderly.

"I love you Stefan. I will come back for you someday." She whispered and looked over at Damon. As a human Damon was sweet and innocent. She knew that he would suffer if left to fend for himself without her and that would make him harden. He would lose every quality she so enjoyed in him and she knew that if she did come back for him someday he wouldn't be the one she wanted anymore. Vampirism would ruin him now. He was a lost cause. Stefan on the other hand loved with such passion and feeling that he would fight the urge to turn it off. He would battle. She believed that he would stay the same through time. Oddly, having to work at Stefan's affections had made him seem like more of a prize than his brother. Damon gave love so fully and easily, it may become tiresome in eternity. When she had envisioned the three of them together forever she had envision them servicing her in much the same way they had been recently, but the fact that she would have to leave them to fend for themselves changed things. She wouldn't have that future with them now. Damon wouldn't accept their threesome once he had become bitter. She stood up gazing at them one last time and then she walked away, leaving them to their own fates.


	13. Chapter 13

They had both awoken separately, confused and blinded by the sunlight. Damon sat on the edge of the water, staring into his reflection hopelessly as he heard Stefan rouse and approach. He couldn't bear to talk right now. Everything had ended and it was Stefan's fault. Stefan had gotten her caught. He squeezed his eyes closed and let some tears drop from his eyes. Stefan sat down beside him and stroked his arm. He flinched away from him and Stefan made a sound of grief. He closed his eyes again and turned to look at him. Stefan looked just as distraught as he was. It softened some of his hate to see him so affected. Stefan looked to him, eyes huge and childlike and full of pain.

"She's gone Stefan. Katherine's gone." He rasped, his voice so affected by tears he couldn't hold back any longer as he sobbed. Stefan began to sob silently next to him. All was lost. Stefan reached over and pulled him into an embrace that he returned squeezing Stefan against him, when suddenly he felt a jolt. Stefan was on top of him and he was kissing him. Damon blinked in confusion as he realised it was a memory. He pushed Stefan back from him in surprise and stared at him. He didn't know what was happening. Stefan took his reluctance to embrace any longer as a sign of grief and he wiped his own tears with his shirt, noticing the blood on it now.

"I will get us something to wear." Stefan said and patted his shoulder again, leaving to find Emily. Damon sat dumbfounded and speechless. What had that memory been? When and how? As he racked his mind trying to find an answer he swallowed bile realising that if he couldn't remember it must mean that he had been compelled to forget and that meant…He shook himself trying not to worry. Perhaps they had been drinking and that was why he had forgotten. She wouldn't do that to him, she had promised. Thinking of her returned him into another bout of sobbing until Stefan returned with some shirts to slip on. He handed one to Damon and he took it. He lay it down beside him as he gathered the remains of his blood coated shirt and used it to wash the blood from his skin. He marvelled at the fact that there wasn't even the slightest mark on him where he had been shot. It had been the most painful thing he had ever felt as it had exploded through his stomach. It had burned like coal and taken his breath right out of his lungs. He remembered Stefan holding him, speaking to him but he hadn't been able to answer.

He turned to look at Stefan quizzically and watched as Stefan washed his chest carefully, checking it with his finger tips just as he had done. His body shivered again as he felt another jolt of memory.

Stefan was above him again, but this time he was inside of him. He was suddenly an observer to this memory, looking on aghast and horrified as he watched Stefan take him in his own bed. He almost wanted to shout to stop this but he realised he wasn't part of what was happening. This had already happened. He approached slowly in fear as he watched himself relax underneath Stefan and kiss him as though they were lovers. The moans escaping his own lips made him shiver. The longer he watched both figures kissing and moaning the more he realised that he had enjoyed it. He must have! It was strange to watch yourself, especially at a moment like this. He was clearly climaxing under Stefan as Stefan moved in and out of him carefully and gently. It almost looked like they were making love, but it couldn't be. It must have just been sex. Sex for comfort perhaps?

"I love you." Stefan whispered as he watched his other self arch and call Stefan's name as he climaxed breathlessly.

Suddenly he blinked and he was back in the present. Stefan was still washing himself as Damon tried to breathe some normality back into his brain. What the hell was happening?

"What did you do to me?" He accused, suddenly feeling angry. Stefan turned towards him in surprise at his tone and raised his eyebrows. "What the hell did you do to me?" Damon raised his voice and Stefan seemed to realise what was happening. He stood up shakily and put his hands out to try and calm Damon as Damon moved to stand.

"Damon I…" Stefan stuttered backing away from him as he watched Damon's expression tighten. "She said it would be best for you if we made you forget."

"Forget what?!" Damon barked. "Did you drug me?" He asked and Stefan gasped in pain at the assumption.

"No!" Stefan cried.

"Then why can I remember you doing things to me Stefan. What the hell did you do?"

"I…she…I never meant to hurt you." Stefan babbled as he began to cry. Damon launched himself at him furiously and knocked him to the ground, punching him as he struggled to scramble away.

"You took advantage of me?!" Damon shouted and Stefan cried, letting Damon pin him to the ground.

"No." Stefan bubbled.

"Then what happened?" Damon growled.

"We were lovers."

"What are you talking about?! I'm your brother!"

"I know, but I still love you." Stefan sobbed and Damon growled and sat back releasing his hands. Stefan sat up watching him as Damon stared him out with eyes of fire.

"Explain." Damon commanded.

"Katherine knew how I felt and she wanted all three of us to be together." Damon gulped, realising just how real that sounded. She had never lied about her desire to have them both, but as a threesome?

"She convinced you to join us, to let me touch you. I promise you you were never compelled to. It just got out of hand."

"How?"

"We got caught." Stefan wiped his eyes and looked down at the ground remembering it all.

"The three of us together?" Damon pushed and Stefan let out a mirthless laugh and shook his head.

"You and I." Damon moved further away from him, feeling his stomach roll in discomfort. How on earth had he come to allow Stefan to enter him? What would have possessed him? It was sick and wrong. Stefan looked towards him and scowled.

"I didn't repulse you as much then. You wanted me. You took me whenever you could and I let you because I love you." Damon grunted in distaste. "Then we got caught and Katherine had to erase it all to protect us." Damon stood up and clenched his fists.

"You're my brother Stefan, I don't want you. It revolts me to think of you like that. Katherine must have compelled me." Stefan looked up at him with a hardness to his face that was beyond his years.

"It'll come back to you brother." Stefan got to his feet and walked away, leaving him to return to the riverside and remember. Each memory that began to filter through him, threw his sanity into the air as he struggled to reconcile it. He lay down on the grass hyperventilating as each time he was with Stefan came back to him in full technicolour. The memories were becoming more vivid as though he was actually in his body as it was happening. He shivered and squeezed his manhood through his trousers as another memory came on:

Stefan was practically clinging to his side as he nuzzled his head into Damon's shoulder. He seemed so relaxed and happy. Damon tilted his head and pressed his cheek to Stefan's and Stefan threw his arm around Damon's torso, squeezing him in embrace. They did seem like lovers.

"Are you hurting?" Damon asked and Stefan lifted his head to look up at him. His eyes were wide and innocent.

"Just a little bit." He said and Damon frowned a little. He hadn't wanted to hurt him. He brought his hand up and cupped Stefan's cheek, stroking over his cheekbone. "Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

Damon sighed, having not really considered his own body and blinked realising just how sated he felt. His body was thrumming from his orgasm and he couldn't find a single fault to complain about physically. It was always so intense the way Stefan's body squeezed his seed from him, almost drawing it all out of him as he tried to stay conscious throughout. It was like Stefan's body was a monster, stealing Damon's essence as it drew him in. Stefan cupped his cheek when he didn't answer and Damon smiled.

"I'm fine." He responded and Stefan smiled happily and relieved. "Can we do it again?" He pushed and Damon chuckled.

Stefan placed his hands onto Damon's chest and Damon purred. Stefan reached down and took Damon's manhood in hand, pumping him insistently until Damon pulled him roughly onto him, straddling him. Stefan gasped as he felt Damon's erection throb against him. He leaned down, taking some of Damon's fluids and preparing himself by inserting his fingers into himself and stretching.

He felt a little like he was floating as Damon's thumbs began circling over his hip bones. He opened his eyes to see Damon's looking at him in desire. Stefan lifted his hips now, no longer caring about pain as he guided Damon into him. He panted as he slid down carefully, expecting pain and Damon sat up and kissed him to take his mind from it. Damon kissed him and flexed his hips into him and Stefan moaned. He could feel Damon holding back and he lay his head into Damon's neck, urging him to let go. Damon held him around his back and thrusted up into him as he leaned back slightly to get a better angle.

Damon's breathing came in bursts and he angled in deeper. Stefan was so tight around him though that he didn't need to work quite as hard to feel his body melting. He held Stefan to his chest firmly and plunged himself in as deep as he could go and Stefan's whole body shook and he gasped as though he was in pain. Stefan was practically drooling on himself and he looked at Damon in amazement.

"Do it again." He whispered. Damon watched his face in glee as he snapped his hips upwards deeply again and Stefan's face scrunched up. "Oh god, Damon." Stefan shook and clutched at him. He was hitting their favourite spot. Stefan seemed to be fit to burst as he couldn't even moan from the intensity of the sensation. His mouth hung open as Damon pumped into him, watching for signs of pain but Stefan's mind was elsewhere, he didn't even respond when Damon whispered to him. He was completely in the moment and Damon sped up eagerly as Stefan's face became red and he dragged in air. He wanted to watch forever as Stefan lost his mind but he could feel himself beginning to climax and he panted, breaking into a sweat as his stomach burned. Stefan clutched him so tightly that his fingernails bit into Damon's skin painfully and he ejaculated all over them both as he gasped. Damon held his breath and tilted his head back and climaxed loudly inside of him.

Damon came back to the present with an aching erection and he moaned in fear. This was all too much for him. How could he have forgotten it? Stefan had been right, he had enjoyed it and been part of it just as much as Stefan had. He groaned and sat up to splash water on his face and cool down. As he sat up he felt dizzy and so had to sit for a moment while he recovered. He could feel it starting, the decay. Emily had said that he would die within a day should he decide not to feed. He felt his chest tighten as he considered dying. He was scared, but he couldn't handle this. He had only wanted to be a vampire because of Katherine and now she was dead. Where did that leave him? The knowledge that Stefan and he had been so intimate was frightening and arousing and he feared that feeling. Did he want to be with Stefan still? He didn't know.

After more memories had blown his mind and he had actually touched himself to release some of the tension, he made his decision. He was going to let himself die. What Stefan and he had shared wasn't natural and it would only damage them both if they continued. Katherine was dead and the pain of that would overwhelm him and destroy him – he knew it. He had been consumed by love for her and without her he could already feel himself becoming angry and bitter. He didn't want to feel this way. He wanted peace. The sun set as his body started to die and he propped himself up inside of an old gazebo near to the lake as he shook from the cramps he was feeling. It wouldn't be long now.

He opened his eyes groggily as he heard someone approaching and he turned around to look in fear of who it may be. Stefan had been gone since this mornings' fight and Damon had accepted the fact that he would die alone and be unable to see him one last time. He blinked as his vision blurred and he sat more upright as he made out two figures approaching him. He tensed in fear until he realised it was Stefan. He had a woman with him and seemed a lot healthier than Damon was. Why wasn't he feeling the pains too?

"What are you doing? Who is that?" Damon groaned as he tried to focus his eyes on the girl obediently leaning into Stefan's side. He sat up stiffly as Stefan smiled and approached.

"I brought her for you." Stefan smiled simply and guided the girl down into a seated position as though he were a gentleman at a Ball. Damon narrowed his eyes at him.

"I've been to see father Damon. Things got out of hand and he was bleeding. The blood smelled so amazing, I…I needed it." Stefan tried to explain as Damon realised what was happening. Damon hung his head in remorse as Stefan continued quickly, trying to convince him.

"It's incredible! My body is exploding with power Damon…"

"No…" Damon groaned, trying to restrain his desire to sob in grief for what this all meant. Stefan was a vampire now, he was gone. There was no coming back for him and Damon squeezed his eyes closed in pain as he breathed and lay his head back against the wooden post behind him. He had never felt so overwhelmed with pain and weakness and Stefan reached for his shoulders, squeezing him.

"Damon, the guilt and pain are gone. I can turn it off like a switch – Katherine was right!" Stefan continued and Damon shakily got to his feet in an effort to move away from him.

"Katherine's dead Stefan. There's no world without her." He mumbled as he urged his limbs forward, but Stefan held him, bruising his arms accidently as Damon winced in pain at Stefan's new strength.

"There's me Damon. We could be together forever." Stefan's gaze was so piercing that Damon felt himself trapped by it like a moth to a flame as he tried to stay on his feet. Stefan moved his hands up to Damon's throat and held his face up to look into his eyes. Damon struggled for breath as they gazed at each other. Damon held his breath as Stefan looked at his mouth in desire.

"Katherine wanted us to be together." Stefan whispered as he cupped the back of Damon's head with one hand, holding him with the other as Damon sagged a little. "I won't let you die."

"No Stefan, let me go." Damon mumbled, feeling himself tire rapidly as Stefan looked at him pleadingly.

"I love you brother. I need you, don't leave me." Stefan begged, holding him tighter making Damon stumble forward towards his chest.

"Let me die Stefan." Damon implored and Stefan pulled him into an embrace as Damon relaxed against his shoulder, leaning his whole weight against him now as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Damon opened his eyes and noticed the girl watching them in something akin to longing and he blinked in amazement at how compelled she was. He had seen Katherine compel others a few times but he hadn't expected that it would be a skill that would come to Stefan so quickly. Katherine had explained and demonstrated the power it could hold over people and how carefully it should be used to avoid detection. Stefan stroked his back and kissed his shoulder, as he tried to think straight.

"I want to die Stefan." He whispered and Stefan pulled back and kissed him. He kissed back as best he could, filled with the warmth and memory of how good kissing Stefan felt. Stefan was kissing insistently though, breaking away to kiss Damon's cheek as Damon mumbled.

"Stop Stefan. Please…"

"I love you." Stefan breathed, still kissing him and Damon felt Stefan's arm squeeze him too tight and he made a sound of discomfort. Stefan was so strong now, strong and insistent and Damon realised how dangerous that made him.

"No." He mumbled as Stefan kissed his neck down to his shoulder and he couldn't help but lean into it. He felt Stefan's teeth before he realised what was happening and his eyes flew open as he gasped. Stefan began to lick and suck at his neck and he felt the euphoria he had always felt with Katherine wash over him.

"No….uhhhh…" He moaned trying to protest but it just felt so good he let his legs give way under him as Stefan held him. Stefan pulled his mouth away and scooped him into his arms, carrying him over to the floor of the Gazebo and laying him down. Damon panted as he tried to stay conscious.

"I won't let you die." Stefan said.

"No…" Damon mumbled and contorted his face. Stefan looked at him concerned and confused by his continuing unwillingness. When Damon tried to resist what was for his own good in the past, Katherine would bleed him into submitting. That was what he should do too. He opened Damon's shirt as Damon panted. He didn't have long.

"We could have everything we want, we could travel the world together. We could share our bed and not have to worry about anyone else ever again Damon." Stefan encouraged as he motioned for the girl to come nearer. Damon blinked up at him and his eyes filled with tears.

"If you love me, let me die." He whispered and Stefan felt his heart squeeze.

He quickly leant down to Damon's chest and bit into his skin. Damon cried out in pain, so Stefan sucked quickly. He didn't want Damon to feel pain, just comfort. He drank a few mouthfuls feeling amazing. Damon moaned and breathed in approaching orgasm now and Stefan smiled against his skin. He had always wanted to be able to do this with Damon. It was the only part left of his brother that he hadn't consumed. He had had his body and soul, whether Damon admitted it or not and now he could have his blood too. He wanted it, wanted him even more now. It was all he had been able to think about since he had completed the transition. He pulled away to look at Damon's face as Damon moaned in rapture, but he didn't look good. He was fading.

"Come here please." He said to the girl and bit into her neck as she sat down next to Damon. Damon closed his eyes, his breathing heavy as Stefan lifted him under his head, into a sitting position and held him there.

"No, I can't…" Damon said as his eyes fell on the blood spilling down the girls' neck.

"Don't fight it. We can do this…together." Stefan said and kissed him again, as he dragged the girl's neck over to Damon's mouth. He released Damon's lips from the kiss and Damon let out a sound of struggle as his breathing picked up. He looked in Stefan's eyes in torment one last time before the smell of the blood became too overwhelming for him. He turned his head towards her neck and gazed at the blood as though he was entranced.

Stefan nodded in encouragement as Damon leaned nearer and opened his mouth to capture the skin of her neck. He sucked and licked just like he had done with Katherine, only this time he felt a flood of power surge through him. The taste was unbelievable and he moaned and reached out to hold her to him, no longer needing Stefan to support him as he pulled back in wonder. He looked at her face for a moment and then felt his fangs fill his mouth. He had fangs! He couldn't hold himself back as he dove back into her neck and drank as though he would die if he didn't drink every drop.

He spiralled into a frenzy of sensation and moaned as she crumbled against him. He dropped her when he was finished and drew in a deep breath. His whole body tingled. He looked around him and he could see everything is such sharp focus despite the lack of light. He gasped, gazing around until he saw Stefan smiling at him excitedly.

"Damon…" Stefan breathed, full of happiness and relief and Damon smiled back drunkenly. Stefan crawled over to him and took him in his arms, kissing him passionately. The feel of Stefan's lips was amazing. In fact everything was. Every touch of Stefan's hands on his bare chest, every caress of his breath against his skin. He had never felt more alive.


	14. Chapter 14

Stefan kissed him, holding him as though he would break. Everything felt strange. His body was running on high alert, every sense stretching and tingling. It was like this wasn't his body anymore. Stefan's lips felt soft and moist as they brushed against his and he opened his mouth to the kiss. Stefan made sounds that sounded almost like sobbing and clutched at him. His head spun as Stefan stroked down his arm and he felt every cell of his skin take notice. Stefan's touch felt like silk and he shivered.

"I've missed you so much." Stefan was sobbing, but couldn't bear to part from Damon's lips long enough to say any more than that as he pulled him down onto the floor with him, holding Damon on top of him. Damon was too dazzled by how intense everything was, to speak or even think as he enjoyed the touches and smell of Stefan's skin. He could see a tiny pulse every now and again as he looked down at Stefan's neck and he began to feel a strange rushing sensation. He tried to breathe as his body began to shake and he felt his face tingle under his eyes. He looked at Stefan in fear as his gums started to ache and he pulled his hand to his mouth, breathing frantically in confusion. It hadn't hurt a moment ago but it did now.

"It's ok. It'll be over in a minute." Stefan stroked him comfortingly as Damon's permanent fangs broke through his gums. He cried out in pain and gasped, running his fingers inside of his mouth to feel them. They were so sharp - different from the ones that had enabled him to bite the girl a minute ago. These were much larger. He looked back down at Stefan again, relaxed and full of adoration beneath him and he saw his pulse again under the skin at his neck. His face began to tingle again and he dove into Stefan's neck and bit down. Stefan arched in surprise and gasped as he did so. The blood tasted amazing as he gulped it down, even better than the girls' and he moaned shamelessly. He didn't realise he could drink from another vampire too. He lost his mind amid sensation and didn't notice Stefan undoing their trousers. He pulled back feeling full and warm and looked at Stefan again. He was sweating and breathing strangely. His pupils were enormous!

"Take me brother. Please." Stefan said and tilted up to brush their groins together. Damon didn't even hesitate as he moved and pulled Stefan's trousers off and pulled his down to his ankles. He didn't care if anyone saw them, he could just kill them anyway. All he could think about was the urge to push inside and stretch Stefan's insides again. He remembered the sensation so clearly now and he wanted it. He was so deep in lust he didn't bother to lubricate or stretch Stefan as he threw Stefan's legs over his shoulder and pushed in. Oddly, Stefan didn't cry in pain or struggle as Damon filled him to the brink. Perhaps their bodies were different in that respect now. He broke into a smile as he began to thrust into him, knowing that he wouldn't need to be concerned about hurting him anymore or having to hold off while preparing him.

The sensations he remembered were nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now and he couldn't even moan or speak as he realised how much he could feel, how strong he felt and how much easier his body moved. He flicked his hips upwards and Stefan jolted and tilted his head back. He could find that spot inside of them easily now and he was going to ram it in. He began to increase his speed and found that he was moving so fast that everything seemed to blur around them. The floor beneath them began to creak and almost felt as though the whole Gazebo was shaking with every move. Stefan's body was curling the longer he continued and Stefan's moans had turned to sobs of pleasure as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was insane and fantastic. Damon felt his face tingle again and his fangs extended. He looked at Stefan's face and he bit into his neck again as he pounded him as hard as he could. Stefan yelled under him and scratched cuts into his back as he came. Damon drew in a mouthful of his blood and felt himself climax immediately as he swallowed it, but he couldn't stop his body. He pulled his teeth out and placed his hands onto the floor to steady himself as he came again and he screamed. The sensations just kept coming and hitting him like waves as Stefan bucked underneath him like a bronco. It seemed to last for hours until they finally slowed their movements and stopped.

Damon's throat was hoarse from shouting and moaning and he coughed as he pulled out from Stefan's body and lay down beside him breathing. That had been so much more than sex. It had felt like an explosion, a series of explosions! He draped his arm over his eyes as he relived it in his mind and Stefan crawled over to the girl's body and bit into her neck looking for any blood left in her. The sound of Stefan sucking at her caught Damon's attention and he looked over at him.

"How did this happen?" Damon asked quietly and Stefan released the girl and licked his lips. Damon actually felt a jolt of fear as he saw Stefan's face all monstrous, vein-eyed and mouth covered in blood. It was so different from Stefan's normal face that it seemed truly horrifying. No wonder people thought of vampires as demons when they looked like that. Katherine's face had done this too of course but he was used to seeing her like that. Stefan was just a boy. Damon realised now that that was no longer the case. Damon wasn't the big brother anymore, trying to protect him. In fact Stefan had orchestrated a lot of things on his own – including forcing him into this. The longer he looked at Stefan try to return his face to normal, the more Damon thought on it all.

"How can you be a vampire?" He asked and Stefan looked at him in confusion.

"Emily said Katherine was compelling me to drink from her."

"Why would she do that?" Damon frowned. Katherine had said that it was just to be the two of them. That she would take Damon everywhere, give him everything he wanted and leave Stefan to live. She was feeding him blood the whole time? He sat up, feeling emotion flooding through him.

"She said she loved me." Stefan said, confused by Damon's look of distress. "She loved you too. Wanted us all to be together." Stefan added, realising that Damon was angry and jealous. Damon's blood began to boil and he stood up so quickly he gasped in amazement at how well he could control his muscles now. He merely had to think about moving and his body would respond so quickly. He was dressed again before he could blink and Stefan looked up at him unhappily.

"Where are you going?"

"I need more blood." He said feeling the urge to get away from Stefan as soon as possible before he hurt him. Stefan stood abruptly.

"I'll come with you."

"No!" Damon said emphatically and Stefan grabbed his shoulders urgently in fear. "What are you going to do Stefan, bit me till I let you do whatever you want again?" Stefan took a step back wounded by his change in mood. Damon had never been mean before, angry and hurt yes but never mean.

"What?" He gasped hurt and Damon scowled at him.

"I wanted to die and you fed on me until you could force me to drink from her." He spat and Stefan grabbed his chest as his heart squeezed painfully.

"I couldn't let you die! Damon please…" Stefan began to crumble. His emotions felt overwhelming and he struggled to contain tears as Damon shook his head at him.

"You helped her do it to me. You held me down while she violated me. You let her wipe my mind and didn't do anything to stop it." He accused and Stefan began to cry. He couldn't stop the tears as he struggled to breathe.

"You knew I didn't want any of this with you and you let her push me into sleeping with you." Damon took a step towards him and Stefan fell back into the wall in fear as he cried.

"I love you, I love you…" Stefan said by way of explanation and Damon snorted at his agony, feeling himself harden.

"Well you got what you wanted, you and me for all eternity. But hear this brother, I will make it an eternity of misery for you." Damon said slowly as he captured Stefan's gaze with his eyes burning full of intent and Stefan stared at him wide eyed and speechless. Damon held his gaze for a minute before releasing him from it and Stefan began to hyperventilate as Damon turned to walk away from him.

"Wait, Damon…!" He called terrified and frantic and grabbed his arm. Damon shook him off and walked out of the Gazebo. Stefan threw on his clothes hastily and ran after him, but Damon was gone.

It was days of weeping and hysterics ruling his brain before he finally fell asleep. Damon hadn't come back to him and without him, everything seemed pointless. He had lost both of them. He knew he had to get out of Mystic Falls, as by now Giuseppe had been discovered and the town would be in uproar again. It wasn't safe for him to stay here where he would be detected, but if he left how would Damon find him?

Emily hadn't been pleased that they'd both turned but she couldn't help but pity his pain. The pain was so intense that he could barely breathe. He didn't want to feed or even bathe and after a few attempts to get him to talk, Emily gave up and left him to his sorrow. Nothing mattered without Damon and Damon hated him. Really and truly hated him. Three more days went past and he just sat by the lakeside numb. He hadn't fed since Damon had left and he didn't intend to. He didn't know whether a vampire could die from starvation like a human could – Katherine had given him blood in secret and therefore he knew nothing about being a vampire. He didn't know how to deal with the emotion he was feeling, how to live or what to fear. If Damon really was going to hate him forever then he just wanted it to be over.

He lay down in the grass and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Perhaps if he just slept someone would discover him and just put a stake through his heart. He was sure that would kill him, after all that was what the stories said. He began to weep as he lay there, but he had no tears left, no water or fluids left to excrete. He fell into a groggy sleep filled with nightmares of Damon's harsh words of hatred. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, crying in his sleep until Damon had come back looking for him.

Stefan's body looked dead, his skin grey and dark around his eyes and cheekbones. Anyone walking by would have thought he was a corpse. Damon had spotted him immediately. He had fed furiously like Katherine had shown him how – stopping carriages by pretending to be injured and in need of assistance on the roads. It gave him no pleasure though, not without her at his side. He seemed to be overwhelmed by sorrow and anger and it made him feel like he wanted to explode. It was too much to handle. It fuelled his savagery towards those he fed on and scared him. Who was he? The transformation had changed more than just his mortality and body, it had changed his mind too. He was frightened of what he might become if he gave into the urge just to do whatever he wanted.

Emily had found him and gave him the most unbelievable headache to punish him for his savagery. He had almost blacked out and looked at her in betrayal. She had always been such a friend to him before, why was she hurting him so much now? Without her Stefan and he would have perished. He didn't understand.

"Why?" He choked as she stopped the pain and he stood back up from the ground.

"Look at yourself Damon!" She snapped and held a mirror up to his face. He flinched as he saw the monstrous mask before his eyes. He sobbed in grief and looked down at himself. He had blood all over him. He looked like a monster. He looked to her in fear and she softened a little, shaking her head.

"You don't have to behave this way. Katherine wouldn't have wanted this for you." She said gently and he sobbed into his hands at the mention of her name. "Stefan needs you. You must take care of each other now." Damon felt anger rise at the mention of Stefan's name and he clenched his jaw, drying his tears.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself. He always gets what he desires no matter what." He spoke with such venom in his voice that she frowned in concern.

"He is your brother."

"Not anymore."

"Damon. He will die if you leave him." She said pointedly and he blinked at her.

"I don't care." He said slowly with no emotion in his voice. She stepped towards him in concern and frustration.

"That is the vampire talking. You mustn't let that voice rule you or it will be your undoing. I have seen many vampires turn off their humanity and get themselves killed as a result. He is your link to your human life. You need each other to work through these new emotions. He can ground you." Damon snorted at her.

"I don't need him. I'm fine. Katherine taught me how to survive." He said confidently.

"She did not teach Stefan. This was not his choice remember. He is lost and in pain. He needs you." She squeezed his shoulder and he caught the scent of her blood in her wrist. His face tingled and she pulled away from him, looking at him in warning. He exhaled and blinked, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he reined the desire to feed back in. He opened his eyes again and she nodded at him in approval of his restraint.

"If you don't teach him, care for him, you will both be in pain. My loyalties to Katherine only went so far and the same goes for you both. If either of you go off the rails and endanger me or my family, you will force me to take action against you." She warned and Damon gasped in surprise and hurt.

"I'm sorry for your pain Damon. I was unable to stop Katherine in her plans for both of you. She was old and strong. She was not the girl you believed her to be behind her youthful appearance, but your brother is. He's barely a man and has given himself over to such grief that he will die very soon if you do not go to him."

"His grief won't kill him, he's immortal now." Damon mumbled.

"He won't feed. If he continues this way he will become weak and will be discovered and killed just as the others were."

Damon looked down at the ground, fighting with himself as he felt the familiar pull of responsibility start to grow in him. Since Stefan had been born Damon had cared for him, it was a habit and consideration which would take time to leave him completely. Even the hatred he felt right now seemed to be locked in arms with his sense of duty and brotherly love. He looked in Emily's eyes as he fought tears.

"Why is everything always about what he needs from me? Don't I ever get any choice?" Tears fell and rolled down his face as she sighed in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and he sniffled, pulling himself together. "Go to him. Let him repent and heal your heart. As long as you both let yourself feel, you can get through this. You can start anew." She encouraged and stepped forward to hug him to her. He lay his head on her shoulder and she squeezed him.

"Where is he?"

It hadn't taken him long to find Stefan. Emily had been right, Stefan seemed to have given up trying to hide at all. He had gotten here just in time. He scooped Stefan into his arms and carried him away to a carriage he had waiting. He had eaten the former occupants and compelled the driver to escort him today so that he could get Stefan and himself safely out of Mystic Falls. The carriage had thick drapes which would help them avoid being seen by anyone who knew them. Stefan didn't wake, despite the bumpy ride two towns over and Damon's heart swelled as he touched his face in concern. Stefan might be a monstrous vampire, but what Emily had said was true – he was still a young man who had lost everything just like he had. Stefan had loved Katherine too. Damon held him in his arms throughout the journey, trying to figure out how he was going to feel when he awoke.

He didn't know how to feel. He was torn in either direction but what he did know was that Stefan couldn't survive on his own. If Damon left him to fend for himself he would almost certainly die and it would be his fault if that happened. He couldn't leave him. One thing was for certain however, he could not share Stefan's bed again. It would be too confusing for him and he would have to try very hard not to want to hurt Stefan as it was. They must maintain their distance from each other sexually. That was the only hope for their relationship.

Stefan stirred when he placed him on the bed in a house he had paid for upfront with the purse from his latest meal. Thankfully the house was sheltered from the road and had sparse ground surrounding it so they had privacy. Stefan didn't open his eyes as he roused, just began to weep weakly. He was a sorry looking shadow of himself and Damon sighed. He went out and found a slave working in the woods and compelled him to follow him home. He would need to be careful though and not draw too much attention so early on in their time here so he intended to let Stefan drink a little but keep the man alive and just erase his memory.

He guided the man into the chair beside Stefan's bed and bit into the man's wrist, draping it over Stefan's mouth as he contorted his face in anguish.

"Stefan…" Damon said gently and Stefan opened his eyes as the blood met his lips. His eyes were raw from tears and dry. His expression completely changed to one of relief and amazement as he realised Damon was really with him. He grabbed onto the man's wrist and drank hungrily as he kept his eyes on Damon, frightened that he was a mirage that would disappear like ephemera should he take his eyes from him for an instant. Damon's own fangs filled his mouth as he listened to every gulp Stefan took, but he breathed deeply and calmed himself as he watched the man begin to wilt before him.

"That's enough Stefan." He said gently but Stefan frowned and began to suck harder. He couldn't stop. Damon leaned in and forcibly removed the man's wrist from his mouth and Stefan growled at him and then immediately looked at him in fear that Damon would be angry again at his outburst. His fear allowed Damon to remove the man from the room, wipe his memory and send him on his way again as Stefan sat up and looked after him, wide eyed and desperate.

"Damon…" He reached out for him as Damon returned to the room and stood at the foot of the bed appraising him. "Please…" He choked and began to weep again.

"You nearly got yourself killed. What were you thinking?" Damon asked calmly and Stefan dropped his hand and tried to calm himself. Happy for the moment that Damon didn't seem to be angry.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Stefan sniffled.

"If I have to live forever without her, so will you brother." Damon's mouth formed a line and his face tightened. He couldn't help it. He was still angry and resentful, but letting himself get angry again wouldn't help them right now. Stefan paled and looked down at his hands anxiously.

"I'm sorry." Stefan whispered. "For everything. I just love you so much." He sniffled again and Damon sighed. "What happens now?" He couldn't look Damon in the eye for fear he would see something in his eyes that would make him want to die again.

"I will show you how to be a vampire." Damon said bluntly and Stefan looked up in surprise.

"You'll stay with me?"

"I have conditions Stefan. Number one – I will stay with you as your brother, nothing more than that. Do you understand me?" He said and Stefan deflated, sulking sadly. "Number two – you must learn to control yourself and number three – I don't want to talk about Katherine. That topic is off limits to you brother." He said sternly to make his point emphatically understood and Stefan's eyes filled and spilled tears down his face as he took a deep breath. After a moment of Stefan's heart visibly breaking, he nodded sullenly. Damon nodded too and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan said with such sadness and fear in his voice it made Damon's heart squeeze.

"We are going to live. We owe that to her." Damon responded and turned, leaving Stefan to sob silently as he went to another room and closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Life with Stefan wasn't easy. He was a terrible brooder and had taken up writing in his journal frequently, pouring out his tear-inducing thoughts and worries. One would have assumed that venting your emotions onto a page of paper would lift your spirits, heal some wounds but not for Stefan. Damon watched as he continued to spiral. Unlike Damon, Stefan seemed to have absolutely no resistance to the call of the blood. It seemed as though daily Damon had to clean up a mess Stefan had made of victims he hadn't bothered to dispose of. It was dangerous and each passing day made Damon feel more uncomfortable and exposed to the eyes of anyone who would add two and two together. Damon had snuck back to Mystic Falls to see Emily and assure her that he was taking care of Stefan. On his trip there he discovered that their family home had been involved in a fire and had burned to the ground. It was obviously being used as an excuse for their father's untimely death. Strange how little Damon felt about that. The man had been a tyrant to him, perhaps he should feel happy about his death but in truth there was nothing. His one feeling around the matter was grief over having lost all of his possessions in the fire. Had he been turned by Katherine when they had had time to plan and pack their things, he could have kept some of the things he had left that were his mothers'. He had shed some tears on the road back to his new home as he had thought on the jewellery she had left him – her engagement ring that he had planned on giving to Katherine and a blanket she had knitted for him as a comforter. They were all dust now and for the first time in days Damon felt his emotions slam into him hard.

As he approached the house he could heard someone playing their piano and he sighed realising that Stefan must be drunk and have company. He entered the foyer and gasped as he took in the carnage. The lounge was filled with women at differing stages of death as Stefan moved from one to the other, playing with them like a cat and drinking his fill. Damon looked on horrified for a few minutes before he shouted for Stefan to stop. Stefan turned to him drunkenly and laughed. He just wasn't taking their new life seriously. He didn't seem to care if they got caught in his recklessness. Damon stormed over to those still alive and fed them a little of his blood, quickly compelling them to leave and forget as Stefan watched him and laughed, mocking his panic.

"Come on brother, it's fine. No one's going to miss a few whores in this town." Stefan smiled and raised a glass of wine in toast as Damon ushered the girls out and turned to scowl at him angrily.

"What are you doing? Trying to get us caught?!" He fumed and Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "For god sake Stefan we need to be careful, like Katherine was."

"Katherine's dead." Stefan smirked and Damon flew at him in blind rage, knocking him into a wall. They scuffled, punching each other and struggling. With so much human blood in Stefan he was as strong as Damon now, despite his small frame and youthful build and Damon growled in anger as they pushed away from each other panting and growling.

"I've had enough of this, of you! You're not going to get me caught and staked with you!" Damon shouted and marched out of the room, with Stefan following him.

"Damon, wait! I'm sorry. Don't leave me!" Stefan begged, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face him as he pressed Damon against the wall. Damon gritted his teeth as he took in Stefan imploring expression. "I'll be more careful." He promised and reached up to cup Damon's cheek. Damon exhaled and closed his eyes as Stefan stroked his face. He opened them as he felt Stefan's lips brush against his and he held Stefan away from him. Stefan looked up into his eyes, such childlike eyes and Damon huffed as Stefan leaned back into his mouth again and kissed him. He didn't know why he allowed it, it was against his own rules, but for some reason he let Stefan kiss him. He didn't surrender his tongue in fear that he would want Stefan in his bed and he had to prevent that. Stefan was already unstable and out of control, if they began to have sex again, who knew what would happen. He couldn't deny that he was thinking about it at this moment though as Stefan caressed his face softly and held him around his waist as they pressed against each other. Damon was careful not to touch him back, only with his lips against Stefan's. Stefan stopped once he realised that Damon was not going to indulge him any further and he stepped back.

"Get control Stefan or I can't stay with you." Damon whispered and Stefan nodded sullenly. Damon went back to his room and sat with his back to the door. This hadn't been the sort of afterlife he had ever envisioned and he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Stefan wasn't making things any easier. He would have to monitor the situation more closely.

A few days later Stefan began to talk about a friend he had made called Lexi. She was a vampire too and she said she could help him with his restraint when feeding. Damon had felt very nervous of anyone knowing of their location but Stefan did seem to calm a little so he didn't let himself become too concerned. As days past Stefan talked of Lexi often, complaining about her feeding rules and training. It was almost like what Katherine had done for him as a human – teaching him how to feed and when to know how to stop etc. She seemed good for Stefan. Stefan became less dependent on Damon's care, which should have made Damon feel better, but in truth the less responsibility he felt for Stefan the more he grew to resent how much Stefan had taken from him. He had discovered that Stefan had gone on a rampage on the night he had come home and found the lounge littered with prostitutes. Stefan had gone back to Mystic Falls and killed the council members one after the other. Damon had been so overcome with grief over having lost their family home and relics that he had stayed on the outskirts and missed the entire episode.

Mystic Falls wouldn't forget something like that happening any time soon and Damon fumed, realising that he wouldn't be able to return there for a very long time now. He had so hoped that he could go back in 60 years and settle again, build the house where only cinders lay now and remember his human life in reverence. Re-grow the land and gardens that his mother had so loved to walk with him in, but now Stefan had ruined that too. He was at the end of the line when Stefan tried to kiss him again in the hall and he punched him so hard that Stefan fell onto his back. He was wise enough to stay down until Damon reached his own room again and slammed the door. Hate filled his veins and he smashed some of his new furniture to smithereens as he tried to calm down. He had done his duty to Stefan, now this Lexi person could help him. He heard Stefan leave the house and he relaxed and tried to breathe. He couldn't do this anymore. He had to leave. He grabbed a bag from under his bed and filled it with the few possessions he had collected in their short time here.

He descended the stairs, looking around for Stefan in case he had come back without his knowledge and bumped into a blonde woman in the parlour.

"You must be Lexi." He said in rather awkward greeting and she smiled and turned fully towards him.

"And you must be the brother who hates him so much." She replied. Witty and clever. She just might be able to sort out Stefan. They didn't speak long, but her words stuck with him as he left - her caution about letting the hatred and anger he was feeling ruin him. He knew she was right but somehow he knew that he couldn't stop it. If there had only been hope of something to look forward too, something to desire to replace the empty blackness inside of him, but there was nothing. The only pleasure he could guarantee was satisfying his hunger, that was all. The pleasure only lasted until he swallowed anyway. It was only food for his stomach not for his soul. Without Katherine he didn't have a soul to feel. He convinced himself of that for a long time through the years as he became harder and ambivalent to it all. The switch to turn off his emotions was useful and made getting through life easier. It was better not to feel anything. He hadn't seen Stefan for 50 years until they met again at a funeral.

In truth he had returned to Mystic Falls simply to ascertain whether his family's' properties had survived the death of all three Salvatore men. He heard about the half brother who had inherited their legacy and upon his death he wanted to check out how well the family fortune had faired under the hands of a virtual stranger. He had put so much work into trying to help his father build the business and despite his hatred of his part in it, he often thought on its success. He was surprised to find Stefan there. He seemed well, calm. He reluctantly agreed to have a drink with him for old times' sake and was impressed by how much Stefan had changed. He was no longer a boy behind a boy's face. Damon felt the same in maturity as he always had in adulthood but Stefan had clearly aged mentally, after all Stefan was technically 67 years old now. They talked and drank and Damon felt the long forgotten pull of brotherly love and responsibility pull at him again.

He had met Sage shortly afterwards. She had taught him how to enjoy the pleasure of women again. She had taken him with the same kind of authority as Katherine had and he had moaned in pleasure as he remembered how amazing physical love could be. He now knew that Katherine hadn't been killed and was safe and sound but out of reach until the comet passed again, so he considered himself off limits to other potential sexual partners. He was spoken for. Yet Sage was enticing and reminded him of Katherine so much, he let her bed him repeatedly and struggled not to feel emotions pull at him.

During that small passage of time Stefan ripping a woman apart under his promotion that he could derive the same pleasure Sage had taught him, was an eye opener to how Stefan's nature hadn't completely changed with maturity. He had felt fear and concern and it had scared him. He didn't want to feel, but with feeling pleasure came feeling fear too and it was such a rocky ride Damon couldn't handle it. He had encouraged Stefan to feed on that woman and although he felt he should go after Stefan as he ran in torment, he didn't. He stood and let him run and become a ripper. Perhaps it was because he still hated him deep down, perhaps it was because he didn't care or maybe it was simply because he was too afraid to let his own emotions urge his decisions. Whatever the reason, Damon left and continued with his own life devoid of Stefan.

Years passed again and Damon began to enjoy the use of his features to receive pleasure from others. Sage had been right when she had told him of his beauty and magnetism and he used it frequently to get what he wanted. Sex came easy and he learned how to become the Don Juan of each city he was in. Sex with men came easily too and although he enjoyed it from time to time, it was never like what he had with Stefan. It was only at moments where he was with a man in the heat of pleasure that he would remember Stefan's touches. It wasn't as though what his partners were doing to his body was any different from what Stefan had done. Men these days knew how to stimulate the prostrate and use other tools to make sex more wonderful, but there was always something missing. He knew deep down what it was but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Love. Stefan had loved him. When Damon thought back on the end of their human life he often wondered if he had loved Stefan too, but emotions weren't his strong point now. He had spent so long running from them that he wasn't sure he could feel ever again.

Then one night Stefan approached him in the midst of crowed bar in New Orleans. He had looked so well and sincere in his wish that they forgive each other and be brothers again. Maybe it was the booze, the passage of time, the fact that he had been walking the world alone but the longer Stefan sat with him and drank, the more he realised he had missed him - missed having a real connection with someone again. He could feel and it overwhelmed him.

"Where are you staying?" Stefan had leaned into him as they left the pub staggering. They had drank a lot of liquor and they could both barely stand as they laughed and joked walking along the road.

"Little place down here."

"Do you have more bourbon?" Stefan grinned and Damon laughed as he slung his arm around Stefan's shoulder and guided him back to his apartment. Stefan looked around, taking in the lack of any real discernible personality to the place. He turned to watch Damon pour bourbon out for them and he couldn't help but sigh. Damon looked over to him and smirked.

"What? I'm pouring as fast as I can brother." He laughed and Stefan took a seat on his couch.

"How long have you been in New Orleans?"

"Few years. I don't stay anywhere too long. Gets boring when you start repeating yourself." Damon joked, handing Stefan his glass and taking a sip. Stefan looked around again at the room. It was so uncared for, bare practically. It seemed as though Damon didn't care about making it his. This wasn't a home it was a place to exist in only. Stefan could help but feel like Damon was sad. Sad and lonely enough not to care about his surroundings. Damon sat down next to him and sat back relaxing. Stefan sat back too and they fell into a comfortable silence. It never ceased to amaze Stefan how easily he could slip back into their routines despite how long they spent apart. He turned to look at Damon and study his face – the face he had known his whole life. Damon looked tired, worn around the edges.

"How have you been?" He asked sincerely and Damon flicked his eyes over to him and shrugged, taking another gulp of his drink and putting his feet up on the table in front of him. Stefan bit his lip, trying to step carefully around the topic of Damon's wellbeing. Stefan had thought a lot about how much pain Damon had been in since their transition. He knew now how large his role had been in so much of it and it grieved him. Damon had done terrible things to him through the years since, but none of it would have happened had Stefan not been so selfish in his need to keep Damon with him.

"I've missed you." Stefan said softly and Damon stared into space and sighed.

"I've missed you too." He said after a minute and Stefan smiled and took a sip of his bourbon. "When are you leaving for service?" Damon turned to look at him.

"Day after tomorrow. They've got me signed up to drive an ambulance. Lexi thinks it'll help me deal with the blood."

"How exactly? It's like inviting a wolf to a tea party in the woods." Damon jested and Stefan exhaled. Damon raised his eyebrow and Stefan stared at it. So like Giuseppe in that way, he had forgotten.

"If I get used to the smell and proximity to all of the blood and death then it won't be able to control me anymore."

"That's a pretty big if Stefan. What if you can't control your hunger?" Damon set his glass down. "Maybe I should come with you. Make sure you don't eat your sergeant." Stefan laughed and looked at him quizzically. Wondering whether he was being serious or not.

"You'd come with me?"

"Yeah, I could use a distraction from boredom. They'd never see us coming brother. The Salvatore studs, prowling the front line." Damon laughed and patted Stefan's knee affectionately. Stefan grinned back at him and placed his hand on top of Damon's.

"I'll ask my superior tomorrow." Stefan beamed and they hugged each other warmly. As they drew back from each other, smiling and feeling happy a moment passed between them. That electricity that had always been there seemed to fill the space between their mouths and it halted their separation as they both looked towards each others' lips. Stefan held his breath and tried not to move as he waited for Damon to get angry with him or push him away, but it didn't happen. Damon leaned in the distance and captured his lips passionately, taking Stefan's breath away as they kissed hungrily, stroking each other and breathing rapidly. Damon pushed him down on to his back on the couch and lay on top of him kissing him as Stefan held him to him gently. The heat in Damon's kisses grew until Stefan could feel Damon hard against him and he sighed in desire against Damon's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Stefan whispered as Damon put his hand in between them and began to undo Stefan's trousers. Damon didn't stop to answer, instead nodding as he kissed him again and Stefan lay back into the couch submissively as Damon removed their clothing a piece at a time. He had missed Damon's body, missed this connection. He had Lexi and she was his best friend in the world, but she couldn't warm his heart in that way. She was a friend only. Damon was his world and always had been. Having him again would make his life fuller and wonderful. He had enjoyed having all of time to read and learn and devote himself to betterment but he missed love. Not having someone to love him left a hole in his heart that couldn't be filled by friendship or study or other things that brought him happiness. Damon could make him whole again.

"Uhhh…" Stefan moaned as he felt Damon slide into him slowly. "Damon…"

"Uhhh, you feel so good Stefan." Damon drooled as he began to rock into him. He leaned forward and resumed their kissing as he held Stefan's hips at an angle and pushed down on his stomach delicately as he flexed his manhood upwards. Stefan cried out in pleasure and Damon bit into his neck and drank. Stefan's blood tasted weird but Stefan moaned with so much intensity that he continued and licked around his throat as Stefan growled in lust and bore his fangs too. Damon leaned in to nuzzle his neck and Stefan bit his shoulder and drank. Sparks started to explode inside of Damon's stomach as Stefan drank from him and he closed his eyes and thrust harder inside Stefan. He moaned and panted against Stefan's skin, leaving wet sloppy kisses over his throat and Stefan pulled back from his shoulder and flipped them over. Damon gasped in surprise and Stefan sank down onto his manhood and began to rock against him. Damon breathed out in pleasure and ran his hands up Stefan hips, circling his thumbs against the bones as Stefan sped up. He took Stefan's manhood in hand and began to pump him, but Stefan stopped moving and removed his hand. Damon blinked at him in surprise and Stefan got off of his erection making him huff. Stefan got down between his legs so that Damon sat up to watch as Stefan began to lick at his entrance.

"Ahhh… Stefan you don't have to." Damon gasped and tilted his head back. Since their transformation they hadn't needed to worry about preparation anymore and Stefan knew that.

"Lie back brother." Stefan whispered gently and Damon did as he was told for a change. Over the next few hours Stefan pleasured him in every way possible. Sucking him, feeding from him, making love in various ways until Damon felt his heart fit to burst. Only Stefan could make him feel like this and it was because Stefan loved him. It seemed as though he was on a mission to prove that to Damon as he took over and let Damon cry and moan in pleasure over and over again until they both fell asleep holding each other on the floor of the lounge.

When the sun rose and they woke up to each others' naked bodies, Stefan expected the worst but Damon kissed him back and assured him that he would follow him into any battle. Stefan had left excitedly and full of hope in search of his sergeant to ask permission for Damon to join them at the front. What Stefan didn't notice in his glee was that Lexi had been waiting for his departure and now that he was out of sight she approached Damon's door and knocked. After a moment of fussing with his clothing, Damon answered the door and stared at her in surprise.

"Lexi."

"Damon. May I come in?" She asked politely and he nodded albeit confused and a little suspicious. After everything he and Stefan had been through, Lexi was relatively open about the fact that she didn't like Damon.

"To what do I own the honour?" He asked sarcastically and she gave him a fake smile.

"I see Stefan spent the night with you. Am I to assume that you slept in one bed or two?" She asked holding her ground when he scowled at her and blushed in anger.

"What's it got to do with you where we slept? Jealousy isn't really a good colour on you, you know." He smirked but he was holding back his anger. She smiled at him again, making him feel even more annoyed.

"He's finally getting somewhere Damon. He's in control and starting to build a life for himself. Everywhere you go, you leave a trail of misery and destruction around you." She pointed out and he snarled at her and shook his head.

"I don't like you." He slowly enunciated and she gave a small chuckle.

"Doesn't make what I'm saying any less true though does it?"

"What do you want?" He asked tightly, clenching his fists.

"I want you to stay out of his life. You know how he feels about you. If you stay with him, you'll continue your lifestyle and he'll end up joining you because he always follows in your stead. His beloved Damon." Damon huffed and sat down so as not to grab her and tear her throat out.

"I think Stefan is old enough to make his own decisions."

"Not when it comes to you he's not. You'll ruin him." She said and he looked up at her. Her fake smile and look of authority were gone, replaced by a look of genuine concern and he couldn't help but feel affected by it. He gulped.

"You know, all of this time I've been pretty much on my own. Did you ever think that I just need my brother?" He asked sincerely as he felt his chest tighten. She gave him a look of pity and sighed.

"I know you love him. That's why you can't be with him. Damon you will ruin him." She said gently and Damon looked down at his hands. Stefan had been so happy when he had said he would go with him. They had connected again last night physically and emotionally as though no time had passed and they could forgive each other. He wanted that. He needed that, but she was right. He couldn't change who he was and his lifestyle would put Stefan at risk of becoming a ripper again. He sighed and hung his head. To his surprise she leaned down and squeezed his shoulder in understanding.

"Tell him…" Damon sighed and looked up at her. "Tell him I ran." She nodded and Damon stood up shakily, looking around his apartment. It was just a place to sleep. He'd never found a place to settle in that he felt was home. He'd leave now and leave Stefan to his own journey. It seemed he always left Stefan in secret, unawares except this time it was for Stefan's own good and not his own. He wanted to be with Stefan so badly. His heart ached as he collected a few things he would need for a trip overseas and left. Closing another door to a fake life behind him as Lexi thanked him and actually shook his hand, leaving him in search of Stefan to console him.


	16. Chapter 16

Life felt pretty miserable to Damon as the years passed. He travelled around the world, shagging, drinking and killing. On paper it sounded like an ideal existence – no responsibility, no recriminations, no consequences that he cared about anyways, but it was empty and fruitless. The hole that Katherine had left grew, especially now he knew she was actually a prisoner in the tomb and he just couldn't get to her. That knowledge ate at him, ate at his lingering flecks of humanity until all he felt was hatred. Hatred for the humans living their lives around him full of hope and love and life, while he had nothing but blood. He felt dead and yet he had to go on.

He heard tales of Stefan through the years and although it warmed him at first to know that Stefan was safe and growing an identity for himself, that warmth quickly turned to jealousy. Why did Stefan always end up coming up on top? Why did everyone always want Stefan and not him? Why did everyone care more about his protection? He wasn't the poor, young green-eyed boy that he appeared to be. He hadn't been that soul for a long, long time. The brother he had known whom he had adored and protected was dead, leaving this new person who could turn into a vicious ripper at any moment and yet even still, he would be forgiven and cared for. What made him so special? Damon hadn't committed half of the atrocities that Stefan had and yet Stefan's acts were blamed on his inability to handle self control. People thought Damon just did things out of badness but wasn't his pain just as excusable as Stefan falling off the proverbial wagon? It felt like Stefan was the alcoholic and Damon was the drug abuser, in terms of how differently they were cared for an aided.

The next time he saw Lexi he had had enough of the Stefan sympathy band wagon. He had no time for it anymore. The hatred he felt towards everyone now made him feel strong. He didn't have anything but that hate to hold onto. Then she had arrived all confident and smug in her belief that she could 'help' him turn the switch back on and recover. Who did she think she was? The cherry on the cake was her proclamations that Stefan had sent her because he was concerned for him. Not concerned enough to come himself obviously and just as well, because the way Damon was feeling he might have just ripped his heart out and been done with it. Then again, when you have no one to focus your hate on, what do you have left? Perhaps that had been the real reason for Damon playing with Lexi for a little while, riling her up, taking her to bed and pretending to be all better. It wasn't really about her. It was to get back at Stefan. He wanted Stefan to feel the pain of having his best friend used and humiliated. That would teach him to try and interfere in his life.

At every available opportunity he did what he could to get his own back on Stefan's happiness. He didn't go to him directly, just hung around on the edge tormenting and killing people Stefan seemed to care about. Why not? Stefan had ruined his life. He was still the golden boy despite everything. In the 50s he followed Stefan back to Mystic Falls for the first time in a long time. Everything seemed much the same as it had been, despite time. The people living there were still ignorant fools, full of their little traditions and balls. It was pathetic and he hated them, hated the fact that the people who had taken Katherine from him and ruined everything had prospered and handed down the town to generation after generation. His first day back he couldn't help but go and visit his old birth place. He fought like a titan to keep the switch from turning on as he stared at the ruined heap of bricks and dust that had been his home. The forest had taken over and covered a lot of what had been left from the fire and he found himself struggling to picture it how it had looked before. He had wanted to rebuild it, regrow the gardens in remembrance of his mother but now as he looked at it with emptiness inside of him he felt like there was no point. Sentiment was pointless. His mother was long dead and in the ground like the rest of them. She was nothing now. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Stefan, as always. Sometimes he wondered what he would do if he couldn't focus his attentions of making Stefan's life hell.

Stefan hadn't been happy to see him at all, but he was weak and drinking animal blood revoltingly so he hadn't been able to stop him moving in to the boarding house. Their human relative Jacob was fearful but knew he had no choice as Damon did what he pleased, fed on who he pleased. Stefan had tried to reach him, tried to make him feel so he had had to demonstrate on a few occasions just how little Stefan knew or could control anything. Stefan had become frightened of him and that was new. It felt good. He had killed Jacob in a fury one afternoon when Stefan had tried to embrace him, just to show Stefan his place in the hierarchy. Stefan had cried and turned away from him in grief and anger and Damon had relished it. Soon enough though, he bored of Stefan's whimpering and attempts to make him love again and so he left for a while.

Things with Stefan had a tendency to make him feel quite adrenaline charged. The electricity between them was still there even though Damon did everything he could to ignore it. He couldn't bear Stefan touching him as a result of it and Stefan had kept trying. He kept telling him that he wanted his brother back, wanted them to be a family but they hadn't been a family since they were human. They had been brief lovers – perhaps that was what Stefan was really missing. Damon liked sex and he was extremely good at it now, but he couldn't go there with him and not want to hurt him. The day he had killed Jacob, Stefan had annoyed him so much with words of love that he had attacked him, drinking from him as he tore at Stefan's throat.

He pushed Stefan up against a wall and tore at him like a wild animal and Stefan couldn't fight back. It felt great, Stefan was in clear pain and anguish that he was no match for him, but then he had heard Stefan moan in pleasure the longer he drank from him. He himself wasn't unaffected by the blood – it was the only problem with this situation. He wanted to hurt him, not make him orgasm through blood sharing but he hadn't been able to stop once the pleasure had filtered through into him. He continued to drink as Stefan panted nearer and nearer to climaxing against his hold on him and he had began to feel enjoyment, feel like he wanted to be more gentle with him. Hell, he had even considered kissing him as Stefan climaxed, breathing seductively against his cheek. Jacob had entered shocked and stunned by the sounds of love making he had heard. Stupid human didn't understand blood sharing. He had thought they were having sex and he was stunned and horrified when he saw what was happening. Damon had pulled back from Stefan and caught a look of such love in his eyes he hadn't been able to take it, as all of the emotions he had shut off flooded in along with his desire for Stefan. He had backed away, winded by the intensity of it all rushing into him and he had growled in protest.

"Damon…" Stefan had reached out to him beseechingly and he had shaken himself out of it. Stefan would not do this to him. He would not let Stefan win again and get what he wanted. He had launched himself at Jacob and killed him instantly as Stefan had screamed. Damon had stood up smugly afterwards and looked over at Stefan as he sobbed and weakly crawled over to the dead body.

"Why?" He had cried, searching Damon's eyes for an answer and Damon had given him his best blank expression and walked away casually.

He kept away for years in fear that Stefan might make him almost succumb to his heart again. Stefan was the only one who had a chance at doing so and he hated that. Looking at the love that Stefan fought with to contain in his eyes, made Damon feel weak. He knew that it was because he longed for love, but he knew it was never forthcoming, not until he could get Katherine back. Once he had saved her she would love him again and he would allow himself to feel. She would care for him as she had said she would. He would be her savoir and she would heal his heart. As the time of the comet approached he ventured back to Mystic Falls. By some turn of fate Stefan had unknowingly decided to set up in their old home again too. At first Damon had been vexed at his timing. Having Stefan present would complicate matters, but then again he could have a little fun torturing him again so he gladly headed back there, only to discover Elena.

"Katherine." He had stood up and moved to her before she had even seen him and she moved back startled and looking at him in fear. He stared at her intensely, making her squirm a little as she looked over him too. He could tell from her body that she found him attractive and she looked just like Katherine, but she was human. He smelled her scent subtly and listened to her heartbeat as she blushed under his scrutiny.

"No, I'm Elena." She had said shyly with a little hint of fear and uncertainty in the way that he was watching her. He blinked and made his excuses for thinking she was someone else and then they had had a flirtatious conversation before he had had to compel her to forget him and drive away with her parents. He didn't know why he hadn't drank from her, why hadn't killed her. She was just so like Katherine he had been too startled. He had reeled for a while, unable to understand how she was possible. It made him feel shaken and he had set off to hunt in the woods when he heard sounds of a commotion. He had gotten to the edge just in time to see the car carrying Elena fall into the water. He wanted to help. He wanted to help? No, why did he care? So the girl was Katherine's double so what. She wasn't Katherine. He debated with himself for a few seconds before he saw Stefan appear at the other side of the woods and dive into the water to save them. Saint bloody Stefan. He had turned around right then and left them all to it. He wasn't going to help Stefan.

His reunion with Stefan on this occasion was a lot of fun. He had been watching the beginnings of courtship happen between he and Elena. Typical that Stefan's stupid animal diet had rendered him just about useless and he had only been able to save one of the three humans in the car. Now Stefan was swooping in and taking advantage of her vulnerability and grief. Stefan hadn't changed that much. Stefan wanted the girl and therefore he would undoubtedly get her. He had been terrified when Damon had shown up in his room. He was terrified for Elena more than anything after Damon's history of killing or hurting Stefan's friends through the years. Lexi still wouldn't talk about what had happened between them. Damon had played on that happily. Enjoyed making him worry. The odd thing was that Stefan's feelings for Elena actually seemed to be real. As he continued to pretend he was a normal teenager, the electricity that had always existed between them lessened noticeably. Damon still wasn't ok with Stefan touching him, but they had both noticed the change. Was Stefan really in love truly and no longer harbouring feelings for him?

He couldn't stand the thought oddly. He had set out to bed Elena and test out Stefan's reaction when she had slapped him. He should have torn her head off for that, but for some reason it just made her more endearing to him. He liked it. Stefan on the other hand had started trying his old tricks again, trying to make him feel.

"You're not going to hurt her Damon." Stefan had said.

"And why is that?" He had smiled delighted that Stefan wanted to play.

"Because deep down inside there's a part of you that feels something for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. That you might have actually become the monster you pretend to be…"

"Who's pretending?" He had smirked and leaned in further towards Stefan's face. Stefan looked down at his mouth and Damon smiled in triumph. It was still there, that desire for him.

"Then kill me." Stefan whispered as Damon stepped nearer to his mouth seductively, their lips almost touching.

"Well, I'm tempted…" Damon whispered as he smouldered his eyes at Stefan, enjoying Stefan's heart beat pick up.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am still alive…and there you are, still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine is dead and you hate me because you loved her and you torture me because you still do and that my brother, that is your humanity." Damon took a step back in surprise at Stefan's tact. He couldn't deny that Stefan's words were affecting him and he gulped as Stefan stared at him.

"And I won't give up on that part of you that's still in there. Still fighting." Stefan added, stepping into his space now. Damon felt himself trapped and without air and he sucked in a deep breath as Stefan cupped his cheek, leaned in and kissed him softly. "I know you." Damon made a choking sound in surprise as Stefan pulled back to look at him. "We can both be happy brother. There's no need for you to be alone anymore. I can see how much pain you're in and I know it's my fault."

Stefan held his face as Damon tried to breathe, he felt like he was rooted to the spot, trapped in the intensity of Stefan's spell. Stefan stroked his cheekbone and leaned in and pressed their cheeks together, embracing Damon as Damon stood rigid and shocked. No one had touched him like this for a very long time and he was fighting the urge to accept the embrace and return it. The electricity tingled between their bodies and he groaned as he fought it.

"Be my brother again." Stefan whispered in his ear and Damon gritted his teeth.

"That's not what you want from me is it Stefan? That's never what you've wanted." Damon managed to croak and Stefan pulled back to look at him. Stefan gulped and stood back a step as they stared at each other again. Yes, Stefan still wanted him that way. The truth was that Stefan wanted both elements of him – he wanted his big brother from their human days, all chivalrous and protective but he also wanted his lover too.

"You still want me." Damon sneered and Stefan's face tightened. "What about little Elena? Or doesn't she satisfy?" He smiled as Stefan grew angry. "Maybe you could just play with her during the day and then come to my bed at night huh? Let me slide inside of you and make you scream all night." As Damon taunted he poked Stefan's chest and pushed him back into the wall step by step as Stefan gasped.

"Damon…" Stefan choked as Damon leaned in and nuzzled his neck with his nose. "I don't want to hurt you anymore." Damon snapped and pulled back growling.

"As if you care about me!"

"I do, I always have! Damon I'm sorry I've been so selfish. Please, let me help you!" Stefan begged and tried to touch Damon's face again but Damon growled in anger and bore his fangs.

"Salvatore? What do you think you're doing out here?" The voice of his football coach called as the man came around the corner looking for him. Stefan turned to look at Damon in fear as Damon growled and lunged for the unsuspecting human. He killed him right there as Stefan watched helpless. Another death on his conscience because of Damon's pain. Damon laughed at him as he walked away, face covered in blood and Stefan ran.


	17. Chapter 17

Stefan tried, he tried so hard to keep Damon's temper at a low. The brother he remembered had never seemed so far from his memory as Damon killed with no feeling and plotted against him. Damon was a monster that he had created. Had he not been so young, selfish and in love with him, he would never have forced the issue with Katherine. He would have known to leave Damon and Katherine to their little love story without his interference. If he hadn't indulged his own desires Damon wouldn't have been beaten by Giuseppe, wouldn't have had to have his memories forcibly erased and he wouldn't therefore have felt as though all of his choices had been taken from him. Stefan had screwed up Damon's shot at happiness with Katherine, destroyed their bond as brothers by enticing Damon to sleep with him and want him. So many mistakes. Damon had done a lot of terrible things too but Stefan knew that Damon lashed out in pain and torment rather than malice and only Stefan was to blame for that pain. He had been truthful when he had promised Damon that he would help him get Katherine out of the tomb. If she really was in there, perhaps he could help give Damon some semblance of what he had lost back. He didn't want any part in being with Katherine again as, as the years had passed he had come to see her for what she had been. Manipulative, scheming and selfish. She had taken them both as virgins and defiled their reason, their morals and beliefs. Had she never come to stay with them, perhaps they would have lived out their human lives peacefully, happily.

Sometimes Stefan would ponder on what their lives may have been without her influence. He and Damon would have remained the best of friends through to the end of their days. Stefan was sure that eventually the feelings he bore Damon would have changed as he matured and he would have been able to see through the veil of adolescent worship and desire to pursue a more suitable partner. Damon would have come home from the army a hero, been welcomed by Giuseppe as a man and he would have gone on to marry and have children whom Stefan would have adored and spoiled. He could almost envision it sometimes. They would have built the family business together, growing old and drinking brandy together in the study like he had with Giuseppe, as their children grew up and took over for them. Damon would still love him. Then he would come out from his daydream to hear Damon smash furniture down stairs and growl in anger and hate while drinking alone in his room and he would feel tears beckon. This was not what their lives should have been.

Elena had brightened things for them a little. Despite her resemblance to Katherine, she was nothing like her and she actually seemed to warm Damon. Stefan felt such love for her. She was so pure and bright. She seemed like a torchlight in the fog that was their lives and he loved her for that. Damon seemed lulled by her presence and he actually seemed to be starting to feel. It was gradual but tangible. Damon still didn't welcome Stefan as much as he did Elena but Stefan hoped through time that would change. When Katherine had ended up not being in the tomb after all, he had watched Damon shatter all over again. It had been like re-watching Damon die inside when Katherine had originally died. Perhaps that's what was happening in his mind, as they knew that her absence meant only one thing – that she had abandoned them and never come back. Everything that Damon had thought she was, was dead and gone with his dreams of love and acceptance and Stefan didn't know how to comfort him. Every attempt he made to console him, Damon took as an attempt to take him to bed and he knew he deserved that. He couldn't deny that he still thought of Damon that way. He fought with it daily, but Damon was so full of blackness he knew that it wouldn't be love he would receive from Damon, it would be lust plain and simple. Damon no longer believed that anyone wanted him for anything other than that. His sexual prowess grew as his heart blackened.

Damon had spiralled terribly and Stefan had had to let Elena take some charge. It was around then that he had noticed that Damon's attentions on Elena might be a little more than friendship and it had made him worried. He needed Elena. He needed her light and soul to appease him of all of his own pain and wrongs doings. She made him feel worthy and loved and he needed that. Damon needed that too but he would take some of her light from her. Damon couldn't love her the way she deserved and Stefan knew that Damon's belief that he wasn't worthy of love would make him lash out at her whenever there were problems. He didn't want that for her.

Katherine came back to Mystic Falls, just as Damon was improving. He was even becoming more like his old self again – letting Stefan touch him casually without suspicion of lust and working with him to protect Elena and her friends. Then Katherine waltzed back in and broke him again. Stefan had been out hunting, preparing for Katherine causing trouble between them, when he came back and found him.

"Damon?" He had called gently as he took in the sight of Damon on his knees and leaning on the arm of the sofa for support. He had his back to him but Stefan could tell he was sobbing silently. His chest was heaving and his head was hung down. He approached slowly and carefully in concern. Damon's shirt was half off of his shoulder and torn open at the front as Stefan came around to face him. The look in Damon's eyes made him freeze in his steps as he kneeled down to face him, gently placing a hand on Damon's shoulder. Up until now, Damon seemed unaware of his presence. He looked haunted and completely without hope. Stefan felt his heart squeeze painfully and he gulped.

"Damon?" He whispered and Damon raised his head distraught, to look at him. As he did, tears spilled down his cheeks and Stefan frowned. "What's happened?"

"Katherine…" Damon answered quietly. Stefan searched his eyes for understanding. What had Katherine done to him? He knew that she would try to come between them again. Stefan clenched his jaw in anger as Damon continued to stare at him helplessly.

"What did she say to you?" Stefan asked, trying hard to keep anger from his voice as Damon gave him a watery smile.

"She never loved me. It was always you." He croaked and Stefan felt bile fill his mouth. Damon had lost the ability to even be angry anymore. He felt nothing at all. He hadn't even flipped his switch, there was truly just nothing in him anymore. He felt himself lean forward, unable to support his body any longer and Stefan pulled him to his chest and held him fiercely, protectively as he whispered words of comfort.

"She never loved me brother. It was all a game to her. We were just puppets. She's incapable of love." Stefan soothed him as Damon fell into silence. He didn't hold Stefan back, just rested his head, listening to Stefan's heart beat.

"There's nothing left." Damon spoke muffled by Stefan's jacket and Stefan pulled back to hold his face and look into his eyes.

"There's me. There's you and me."

"For all eternity…" Damon mumbled and Stefan remembered that he had made Damon that promise on their first day of being vampires, before everything had gone so wrong, before Damon had felt so violated and bitter towards him.

"For real this time." Stefan stroked through his hair as he looked into his eyes. "Be with me."

"I don't know what you want from me Stefan." He sighed, tired and empty and Stefan felt his heart beat rapidly. Damon was listening, for the first time in years they were talking about this.

"What I did to you was wrong. I thought that because I loved you it gave me the right to push you into my bed. I didn't know how it would affect you. I've made so many mistakes that have harmed you. I took Katherine from you. I let her violate you." He croaked, feeling himself become emotional and Damon's eyes focussed and he listened. "I'm so sorry. I forced all of this on you. I want to make it better. I want to prove to you how much you're loved. How beautiful you still are to me."

Stefan's words roused a spark of feeling in Damon and he frowned in pain at his heart beginning to squeeze. Stefan studied him in concern.

"It isn't fair on you that I love you so much. I know that. I've never known if you felt love for me really and yet I chased it, trying to make you. I made you this person."

"Stefan…"

"I want to be here for you in whatever way you want me to be. If you want me as a lover then I'll do it. If you want me as your brother, I won't ever betray your boundaries and if you want to be with me…" Stefan choked for a minute and lowered his head as Damon held his breath. "I will prove to you every day for the rest of our lives that you are loved and worshipped."

Silence fell between them as they both breathed and looked down at the floor. The intensity of their conversation making them both have to retreat into themselves to process it as Stefan dropped his hands from Damon's face.

"What about Elena?" Damon finally mumbled and looked up at Stefan again.

"I know you feel for her too. I will always want to protect her, but it's always been you." Stefan's eyes filled with tears as he awaited Damon's decision. Damon was pale and shaking as he thought it through.

"I can't. I can't think about this right now." He mumbled pained and Stefan let the tears drop down his cheeks as he exhaled in pain and longing. "I'm so tired." Damon closed his eyes and began to rise from the floor. Stefan followed him and Damon began to walk towards the stairwell.

"Damon…?" Stefan choked wringing his hands in anticipation and need to know what Damon wanted and Damon turned to look at him sadly.

"I need to think." He answered and went to his room, closing the door. Stefan sighed and returned to the lounge, sitting beside the fire as he realised just how much he had put himself out onto the firing line. His heart was spread open wide and vulnerable and Damon had the power to end him. Damon had always had that power, but this was the true endgame. Whatever Damon decided he wanted now, would be what their relationship would be forever and Stefan closed his eyes in silent prayer that it would be something he could uphold.

Damon had been in his bed for a few hours before Stefan ascended the stairs to retire for the night. As he passed by Damon's door he heard his voice. He stopped and opened the door. Damon was turned towards him in bed. He looked visibly better than he had earlier and Stefan approached the bed as Damon watched him. He sat down on the side of the bed and Damon turned onto his back and looked up at him.

"I don't know if I can love you Stefan." He said gently and Stefan felt his heart squeeze. Damon reached out and took his hand. "I've never known either. I know that I want you, but the only love I've ever really been sure of was for Katherine." Stefan closed his eyes in pain and tried to breathe.

"I don't think I can love anyone. I think that part of me is gone." Damon continued as Stefan felt himself shake with a silent sob. "You love Elena. She wants you and it'll always be you. Everyone chooses you."

"I choose you." Stefan interrupted, eyes gleaming with unshed tears as Damon studied his face. "I've always chosen you. You say you don't know how you feel, whether you can love me. Let's just try it. I won't push you to do anything anymore." Damon seemed to consider it. "Would you be with me if you can love or do you want something else?"

"We stopped being brothers the night you touched me Stefan."

"I'm sorry." Stefan hung his head.

"You aren't capable of just sharing my bed without feelings getting to you." Damon pointed out. Stefan bit his lip. He knew it was true. "You need to go to Elena. I don't belong here."

"Won't you just try? Try and see if you can love me. I would give up everything I have if you would just try. You deserve what I can give you." Damon exhaled at Stefan's words and grew restless, sitting up against the headboard as Stefan squeezed his hand.

"I've hated you for so long Stefan. I don't know if that'll ever go away. If I take you tonight, I might just leave you tomorrow. Is that really what you want?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

"Then have me."

"And if I decide I can't forgive you?" Stefan exhaled, removed his hand from Damon's and stood up.

"Then it'll finally be your choice." Stefan said and he began to undress as Damon watched frowning. Damon couldn't believe that he was actually getting to say what was going to happen. He didn't believe it. Every time they had sex it had been because they were overwhelmed with lust, or trying to fill what was missing in their souls or to gain power over each other. It never seemed like a planned conscious choice. This felt different. There was no urgency, no rush of lust or desperation as Stefan slowly removed his clothes and stood before him, naked and open. Damon let his eyes roam, remembering every piece of Stefan's body as he gazed. He did want him, so why couldn't he figure out if it was romantic love? Romantic love with women was obvious but with Stefan it was muddled. Perhaps it was due to their human relationship. He could never be sure and make up his mind whether it was disgusting or wrong to allow himself to feel love in this way.

Stefan stood waiting for Damon to make a move as they stared at each other. Damon pulled his blankets aside and Stefan's mouth watered at Damon's nakedness beneath. He slid in beside him and lay his hand on Damon's hip gently. The last time they had sex it had been when he was going to leave with him for war. They had had sex all night and it had been passionate and rough and wonderful, but Damon still left him the next day. It had taken him weeks to get over the pain of that abandonment. He didn't know if he could handle that again, but he had to try this. Once and for all, they both needed to know what all of this electricity between them meant.

They held each other, skin touching as they stared into each others' eyes. They were so familiar with each others' bodies and yet somehow as Damon began to stroke over Stefan's hip and lean forward slowly to kiss him, it felt like they were having sex for the first time. In a way he supposed it was. This was the first time they had completely laid themselves bare and opened up the possibility that what they had could be romantic love. They were both on the same page finally. Damon kissed him slowly and Stefan melted into his body, loving the feel of Damon's hand stroking slowly over his skin. Stefan sighed in bliss as Damon kissed down his neck brought his other arm around Stefan's back as he rose up on to his elbow to move Stefan beneath him. Everything was slow and gentle as Damon pulled back to look into Stefan's eyes repeatedly. It made the emotion and experience all the more intense for Stefan as kissed and licked down his body while holding him. He gave out little moans at every caress and touch.

"Uh…uh…mmmmn…" He moaned and Damon returned to his lips. Stefan held his cheeks and looked up into his eyes. "Lose yourself in me. Give it all to me. I want all of you, all of you."

Damon's expression crumpled as Stefan watched emotion stir in him. Stefan leaned upwards and kissed him as Damon struggled with his composure. Stefan slid his hands down Damon's body and pushed him back so they were both sitting and leaned in to kiss him again and place small bites around his ear and neck.

"Forgive me…" He whispered as Damon's heart beat sped up. "Forgive me for hurting you so much." Damon made a choking sound and Stefan continued to bite around his shoulder, bearing his fangs and taking a drink from him. He only drank a small amount as Damon moaned in pleasure.

"I forgive you for everything you've done to hurt me." Stefan whispered as he licked Damon's throat and Damon groaned in memory. "I love you."

Stefan could tell Damon was feeling and he reached down to pump Damon's member a few times as Damon's face grew red and full of emotion. Stefan lifted himself and slid down onto Damon's erection and Damon gasped in pleasure and held him around his middle until Stefan was filled. They looked at each other for a moment and Stefan began to move, making Damon breathe and moan in little bursts.

"Please forgive me." Stefan panted and Damon nodded as his breathing increased. They were looking into each others' eyes throughout so Stefan knew he was listening. "I'm sorry…" Stefan whispered and brought Damon's mouth to his. They kissed and gyrated against each other as their pleasure increased. Damon could feel himself breaking down the longer Stefan caressed him tenderly and whispered words of love. He wanted to believe it all so much. Believe that Stefan was sorry, believe that this was real…

"Uhhh…uhhh…love you…love you…" Stefan kept moaning and saying and Damon found himself weakening and nodding, holding him as Stefan sped up and made him climax inside of him. It was intense and wonderful and he didn't think the sensation was going to stop. He shouted and gasped as it continued and he bit into Stefan's neck, drinking him in as his body shook with the power of it. Stefan clawed at his back as he climaxed too and bit into Damon's shoulder.

"Oh god, god, god…" Damon broke away unable to deal with the sensation as his body began to climax again. His body almost wanted to fight it. He was afraid to surrender to it. "Ahhhh…ahhh…" He cried and became aware of Stefan whispering words of comfort to him and stroking him. "I can't…I can't!" Damon cried as his body shook and pushed him to the edge of sensation. He couldn't see anything but colours. He felt tears running from him and Stefan lay them down so that he was on top of him, still moving.

"Let go. Just give it all to me." Stefan soothed as he took in how distressed Damon was in his ability to hold onto control of his feelings. "I want all of you, every part of you. I forgive you." Stefan felt another orgasm coming on him and placed his hands on either side of Damon's head as he gasped. Damon opened his eyes as he moaned loudly and looked at Stefan in panic.

"You're mine." Stefan yelled loudly and shuddered as his manhood emptied onto Damon's stomach. Damon gave a shout and arched his back as he was finally consumed by the fire in his belly. They both lay panting, gasping for air as their bodies began to come down from the high and relax. They stared at each other in wonder, still joined. They both felt exhausted but it was just the beginning for them as they changed position to allow Stefan to take Damon the way Damon so enjoyed years before. Stefan took his time, bringing them blood bags to feed from so that they could replenish themselves in between, until they fell asleep holding each other. Damon hadn't held back in his passion and new skills so when Stefan awoke he actually felt bruised. Animal blood might not be potent enough to heal you when you've had Damon Salvatore inside of you.

In the night Stefan had wrapped himself around blankets. He was used to sleeping alone and so this was his routine. He opened his eyes, sensing the bruising inside and smiled to himself. Damon's bed was so large that he panicked when he didn't see him. He sat up and then realised Damon was sleeping behind him peacefully. He relaxed and turned on his side to face him. Damon opened his eyes. He hummed. Stefan didn't know what to say, if anything. He was scared he would say the wrong thing so he just waited.

"I need time Stefan." Damon mumbled and Stefan gulped. "I can't forget what happened so quickly." Stefan nodded in understanding. "Can you give me time?"

"I'll give you anything you want." Stefan replied and Damon sighed. He reached over and pulled Stefan to his mouth and kissed him. Stefan brought his body over and draped his arm around him. Hope began to blossom.

"I'm not a good person." Damon warned softly as they separated and Stefan stroked his cheek.

"I know who you are."

"You can't change me now." Stefan bit his lip and searched his eyes.

"Me neither." Stefan replied and Damon looked at him in silence again.

"I don't understand why I want you so much." Damon whispered as he ran his fingers through Stefan's hair.

"It's a good place to start." Stefan closed his eyes and smiled. "If you want to try." Damon made a strange sound of struggle and Stefan opened his eyes. Stefan felt his heart flutter and his stomach clench as he waited for Damon's decision. He reached up and held Damon's face, directing his attention back towards Stefan's eyes. He held Damon's gaze and he seemed to relax again.

"At least I won't be beaten this time." Damon gave a small unsure smile and Stefan grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. He didn't let him go until they were both aroused and panting again and Stefan pinned him down and growled seductively.

"I'm going to ravage you…" Stefan drooled and Damon growled back in lust. "I'm going to keep you in this bed and never let you leave." Damon gasped in heat as Stefan bit into his neck and drank.

"Uhhh, wait Stefan…" He moaned and Stefan pulled up in fear that Damon hadn't meant what he thought he had.

"If you do that, how will you help me rip that bitch Katherine's head off?" He breathed and Stefan smiled in relief.

"We'll do it together, but not for another few hours yet." Stefan grinned and Damon's pupils expanded in desire as Stefan lowered his head and bit him again. Damon lay back into the pillows and let it in. He let it all in and decided he wanted it. He wanted Stefan after all. He couldn't run from that anymore. They were meant to be together. He closed his eyes and smiled as Stefan began to make love to him again.

FIN


End file.
